


Maidens

by Unisparkle05



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon never fell, F/F, Gen, Maiden AU, Penny also lives, Pyrrha lives, She seeks revenge, Yang still lost her arm though, to a Beowolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: A routine mission ends with Team RWBY incapacitated for unknown reasons. After coming to in the infirmary, Team RWBY are instantly ordered to take three weeks off by Professor Ozpin for unknown reasons. While on leave, Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Blake all develop strange new powers not connected to their semblances or auras at all. Resolving to keep their new powers secret until they can better control them, Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake enjoy their time off from classes and missions. But when they return back to classes, the girls decide to learn more about their newfound powers, where they came from and most importantly, how they got them. But as they delve deeper into the mystery, the girls begin to realise that Ozpin as always, knows way more than he's letting on.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 108
Kudos: 88





	1. Winter's Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my RWBY AU. In this story, Beacon never fell! Yay! Pyrrha and Penny live! Yay! Yang still lost her arm! Okay not yay but at least it wasn't as emotionally and mentally traumatizing as it was in canon and the best part? She's seeking revenge against the Beowolf that did it. So yay for Yang avenging her arm! That has no doubt already been digested by said Beowolf. Also Maiden powers!!! Double, no triple yay! And Ozpin continues to be a secretive prick. So depending on how much you enjoy Ozpin's secrecy, it can either be a yay or a nay. Or a very loud boo. Or at the very least an oh god no or a not again or a, hasn't he learned his lesson by now or a so what exactly does he have to do with Team RWBY having maiden powers and why is he keeping it a secret from them? All in due time my little doves, all in good time. Anyways, i decided to do something a little different in regards to how the story will go. The first four chapters are going be about Team RWBY getting their powers as young girls and then the next chapter will be about the mission where their powers mysteriously resurface and them being excused from class for three weeks. The chapters after that are going to one shots that take place in story with the girls basically doing what teenage girls with super powers confined to their room do, get up to stuff with little hints to the story sprinkled throughout before we get into the main story. 
> 
> Why am i doing this? Because these girls have suffered enough in canon and i ain't about to pile on more suffering without giving them happy fun times first! Anyways, i hope you enjoy the story!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her father's dinner party, Weiss retires to her room to sleep. While sleeping, Weiss is startled awake by the temperature in her room suddenly dropping. At least.... she thinks it's the room getting colder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the first... what should i call these four chapters? Maiden chapters? Manifestation chapters? Power chapters? I'll work on it, don't worry. Anyway, i hope you enjoy.

It had started out as a simple enough night for four year old little Weiss Schnee. After being paraded around one of her father's dinner parties along with her sister and brother, Weiss was allowed to retire to her quarters for the night. She now lay wake in her bed, silk sheets wrapped tightly around her body and tucked in tightly, courtesy of Klein. Weiss had no idea how long she stared up at the ceiling, (a few hours or a few minutes maybe?) when she finally felt sleep creep up to consume her, her eyelids fluttering closed. She let out a sigh and turned over nestling into her warm blankets and sheets as sleep overtook her.

**Two Hours Later**

Weiss startled awake. She had no idea why but her room suddenly felt much colder. It also seemed like the temperature was continuing to drop, not steadily or slowly but rapidly, dropping as fast as a leaded ball being dropped from the highest point of the Schnee mansion. Weiss let out a breath and startled when she saw her breath escape from her mouth in a clear visible mist. It was cold in Atlas, that much was a fact. But never had it ever been so freezing inside the Schnee mansion that Weiss could see her own breath. Her family was cold while the house, ironically, was not. She bunched the covers around herself tighter and borrowed underneath her big, fluffy pillows. She tried to go back to sleep but couldn't as she felt cold chills run all over her skin.

She felt a sinking cold make it's way inside of her, sinking and spreading throughout her body, freezing her from the inside. Her eyes began to burn and sting but whether they were tears or something else entirely, Weiss didn't know. The cold continued to sweep throughout her body as she felt her aura flare and spark with an unknown power. There was a terrible minute where Weiss couldn't move, only stare straight ahead at the wall with what she guess was tears streaming down her face as the cold continued to settle in her and her aura continued to flare. Her breath escaped from her in one final puff. 

For one terrible moment, Weiss thought she had died. Frozen so severely that she had expired. But a quick flex of her fingers and a hand pressed to her beating heart told her otherwise. She got up out of her bed and crossed to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face as she tried to steady her breathing which still wasn't showing in the coldness of her room. She looked up at herself in her mirror as she did, careful to keep her balance on the little step stool that she used to reach the sink. She thought she saw something flicker at the corner of her eyes but a quick splash of water and closer examination revealed nothing. Sighing in relief, she headed back to bed and bundled up tightly as she drifted off to sleep again.

**The Next Morning**

Weiss was sure that something was wrong but she just couldn't put her finger on it. It had started at breakfast where she had sat shivering even as she ate a plate of nice hot fried eggs, toast and bacon. Her father had harshly told her to stop shivering and sit up straight which Weiss immediately did. Then later on out in the gardens, Winter had asked her if she was cold after noticing that Weiss was sitting outside without so much as a jacket on after spending most of breakfast shivering like somebody had dumped ice water over her head. Weiss had told her no. Winter's face gave away nothing but her eyes betrayed a glimmer of concern for reasons that Weiss didn't know. She felt fine. Sure she was cold at breakfast but she felt good now.

It was later that night when she realised that what that something was. It was one of those nights where Weiss couldn't get to sleep no matter how much she tried. She sat on the floor beside her bed, sitting primly, her nightgown and long white hair flowing around her. She watched the snow fall outside her window, creating frost patterns on the glass where they stuck. Weiss looked down at her hand that somehow looked even paler than normal and was most definitely much colder. 

She picked a few loose threads out of her carpet and sprinkled them into her hand to occupy herself, picking up the loose pieces and doing it again. It was only then that she noticed a few tiny white pecks floated down with them. She stared at her open hand and realised that it was snow. But how? A quick glance at her window told her that it was shut and locked tight, so where did the snow come from? Weiss looked at her hand again, wiped off the loose carpet fibers and repeated the sprinkling motion. A fine sprinkle of snow materialized from her finger tips and floated down into her open palm. Weiss gasped and looked at her hand. How had she done that? Was it her aura? Her semblance? However she had done it, Weiss decided to do it again. She did the sprinkling motion again and more snow floated down. 

She quickly began to wonder if she could make some kind of sculpture out of the snow. She flicked her hand experimentally. The fine snowy powder that had slowly began to form a pile in front of her moved. Weiss gasped in shock and wonder. She flicked her wrist again and the snow moved some more. Moving her pointer finger in a stirring motion, the snow began to move and twirl. 

Weiss closed her eyes and concentrated on making something, anything really. She opened her eyes and looked down. In front of her was a snowflake sculpture. Weiss would have squealed in delight if it weren't for three things.

  1. Schnee don't squeal.
  2. Schnee are to remain composed at all times.
  3. It was midnight.



Weiss made a sprinkling motion again and more snow fell from her fingertips and onto the floor. Soon enough, there was small mound of snow in front of her. Weiss flicked her hand upward and the snow went flying into the air, raining back down gently. Weiss stared up at it in wonder and delight and reached out a fingertip to touch a snowflake. It stuck to her fingertip and Weiss brought it to her face. The snowflake was pretty. It was small and shaped kinda like a star with five points on with diamond crystal like tips. Dozens of other snowflakes, all unique floated down around her. Weiss laid back on her carpet and looked up at it all with a delighted expression on her face. Snowflakes landed on her nose, face and eyelashes, kissing her skin with cold. 

Weiss let out a yawn. She finally felt sleepy enough to go to bed. She climbed into bed and looked up at the snowflakes. With a small smile on her face, she drifted off to sleep.

**Early The Next Morning**

Weiss awoke with a chill, which was unusual considering how warm the house was. Weiss sat up and immediately knew what the source of the chill was. Her father was in her room, staring at her coldly. 

"F-father!" Weiss exclaimed, immediately springing to her feet.

"What. Happened. Here?" Jacques asked, punctuating each word. Weiss looked around and gasped. Her whole room was frozen over, snowflakes suspended in mid air, frost covering the glass and icicles hanging down from the ceiling and a fine dusting of snow covered the floor.

"I..i-" 

"Did you do this?" Jacques asked, sharply. Weiss felt her eyes sting and burn with what she knew were tears.

"I...... i don't know." Weiss said, meekly.

"You don't know?" Jacques asked, his tone clear that he wasn't buying it.

"I don't." Weiss said. 

"Fine then." Jacques said, his tone cold. He turned around and exited the room. 

A single tear slipped down Weiss' face. She never made any snowflakes again after that. As a matter of fact, she became convinced that it was all a dream and some freak accident had occurred that froze her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A+ "Parenting" Jacques. A+ "Parenting". In case you can't tell Jacques, this is is sarcasm and i as well as everyone else would like if you walked off of a cliff.


	2. Summer's Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang decides that today is a good day to go splash around in the creek in the woods near her house. That is until the temperature rises. Or did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to..... Dang it! Still don't have a name for these chapters! Better come up with one quick. I only have two more to go.

The sun was shining and it was a warm 80°. Seven year old Yang skipped through the forest, a young four year old Ruby tailing behind her.

"Yaaanng! Wait for me! I have shorter legs!" Ruby complained. Yang laughed merrily.

"You'd better hurry Rubes! The creek is calling us and it waits for no one!" Yang yelled back at her. Ruby was confused.

"It's a creek, Yang. It's not going anywhere." Ruby said. Yang sighed. Sometimes Ruby took things too literally. Yang couldn't wait when Ruby was old enough to appreciate her jokes. She worked really hard on them.

She lifted Ruby onto her back and took off running, Ruby squealing delightedly in her ear. The two girls arrived at the creek, it's clear water sparkling in the mid-afternoon sun. A small waterfall made trickling sounds somewhere in the background. 

Yang was already dressed for the creek, wearing a orange tankini top and black and yellow swim shorts, on of her father's old shirts over her swimsuit. Yang slipped the shirt off and took off her boots, hopping around a little to get the second one off. Once that was done, she placed the objects on a tree stump, tied her back into a ponytail and let out a loud whoop of joy as she dove into the creek. She resurfaced and did backstrokes all along the bank of the creek while Ruby busies herself with poking at the ground with a stick before drawing stick figures in the dirt. 

**One Hour Later**

Yang had since climbed out the water to draw with Ruby since she didn't want Ruby to start getting lonely. She also made a mental note to herself to teach Ruby how to swim sometime this year. Preferably this week. Or maybe next week. She'd have to find time in her oh so busy schedule. Being amazingly awesome was a full time job after all. Ruby was very focused on drawing an ice cream cookie sandwich, concentrating on drawing the cookie and chocolate chips just right.

Yang was leaned against a tree trunk, long blonde hair flowing in the slight breeze as the sun rays streamed through the canopy of the forest and dried her off. It was nice, warm too. Maybe a little too warm. Yang cracked open her eyes. It was weird, she had never been too bothered by the heat so why all of a sudden did she feel like she was burning from the inside out? Standing up on wobbly legs, she walked over to a stump that was in the shade. She sat down on it and fanned herself, trying to cool off. It wasn't working, as a matter of fact she felt hotter than she did when she was in the sun. Standing back up, she stumbled her way to the creek and waded in. She went in until the water rose up to her neck and then floated on her back.

It wasn't working, she was still hot. It was like there was some kind of fire inside her, growing hotter and hotter with each passing minute, burning her from the inside. The heat spread, burning it's way through her body, igniting her limbs and setting her heart and lungs on fire. Her aura flared and her eyes began to burn from the heat of it all. The fire inside turned into a raging inferno, setting her insides ablaze. She could hear Ruby yelling something from far away, she just wasn't sure what. And was it just her or was the water getting warmer? She closed her eyes as the raging inferno continued to consume her. 

**Late The Next Morning**

Yang awoke with a start. She was in her and Ruby's shared bedroom in her thankfully cool sheets, a cool breeze wafted through the room from a open window. She stretched and yawned before throwing off her covers and getting up. She walked into the living room and was greeted with delightful smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs. Ruby looked up, her eyes lit up and she ran over to Yang and hugged her 

"You're awake!" She yelled. She ran into the kitchen to retrieve their father.

"Dad! Dad! Yang's awake!" Ruby yelled, dashing around Taiyang's legs. Taiyang poked his head out the kitchen and smiled at his oldest daughter.

"Morning dad." Yang said. Taiyang smiled.

"Morning Yang." Taiyang said. He lifted Ruby up, who squealed in delight.

"Now what did i tell ya? Didn't i say it'd take more than a fever to take out the mighty Yang Xiao Long?" Taiyang asked his youngest daughter. Ruby nodded.

"Yes you did." Ruby said. Yang was confused.

"Fever? I had a fever?" Yang asked, scratching her head, trying to recall the last time she had had a fever. She came up empty. Taiyang nodded.

"It was a pretty nasty one too, a hundred and four and climbing. At one point i thought we were going to...." Taiyang broke off, clearly overcome with emotion. Ruby hugged her father's leg while Yang came over and hugged him.

"I'm not going anywhere dad." Yang said. "You'll never lose me." Taiyang hugged both his daughters back, trying to shake the horrible thought of almost losing one of his daughters to a fever that he had no idea how it occured. Taiyang wiped his eyes and sniffed. He gave his daughters one last squeeze and clapped his hands.

"Now, who's hungry? Better hurry before the food gets cold." Taiyang said.

"Me!" Ruby shouted, running after theie father. "I want pancakes!" Taiyang laughed.

"Of course. And Yang?" Taiyang asked.

"Same. Lots and lots of pancakes. Oh and bacon." Yang said.

**Later That Night**

Yang was having a hard time going to sleep. She kept tossing and turning in her bed but no sleep would come. So with a heavy sigh, Yang peeled herself from her comfortable bed and made her into the kitchen to make some warm milk or some hot chocolate to help herself fall asleep. She arrived in the kitchen and was about to flick the lights on before deciding against, not wanting to wake anyone else up. So, she shuffled quiet into the kitchen, careful not to make any noise. She reached the cupboard and jumped on the countertop, carefully rummaging for a mug. She grabbed one, a yellow one with a sunflower painted on it with gold words painted under it that read _you are my sunshine._

Yang carefully closed the cupboard and climbed down from the counter. She quietly opened the fridge and grabbed the milk cartoon and began pouring in the milk. Next she went for the pantry for the hot chocolate packets.

"Aw shoot." Yang said, quietly. She could see a thing. She knew that her father would push the hot chocolate box all the way back in the pantry behind some other food items to keep Ruby from draining their supply dry every night. Unfortunately, it also made it hard for Yang to find the box in total darkness. She snapped her fingers in frustration. Looks like she had to turn on the light now. Either that or get a flashlight. Yang sniffed the air. Was something burning? She looked around. Nothing was on fire. She inspected herself to make sure she herself wasn't on fire. Thankfully, her hair remained untouched. But Yang had to bite back a scream when she saw that her thumb and ring finger spotted a small flame on the tip of them.

Yang shook her hand, trying to put out the fire and was relieved to see that it went out easily. Phew. She wasn't on fire anymore. But now she was back to her original problem, it was too dark to see where the box of hot chocolate packets was. Yang looked back down at her fingers.

 _What are you doing, Yang? This is crazy! Your fingers didn't actually catch fire on their own, it's late at night and you should be asleep like Ruby, Dad and Zwei. You're just seeing things from the lack of sleep._ Yang thought to herself. 

But she was never going to get to sleep if she didn't drink some hot cocoa. And she couldn't drink her hot cocoa if she couldn't make it. And she couldn't make her hot cocoa without a cocoa packet. And she couldn't get a hot cocoa packet if she couldn't find the box. And she couldn't find the box without some kind of light source. Yang sighed and rubbed her forehead with the heels of her palms. This was starting to give her headache. Maybe she should just give up on the hot cocoa and try to get to sleep without it. Yang sighed again. Nope, she definitely wasn't doing that. She wanted some hot cocoa and by The Gods she would have her hot cocoa even if she had to slowly, quietly and carefully take everything out of the pantry until she found the box.

So Yang closed her eyes, held up her fingers and snapped. She cracked open one eye to see a small flame dancing on the tip of fingers. Yang stared at it in wonder before shaking herself and carefully bringing her flaming fingers near the pantry. She carefully and quietly began moving food items out of her way as she began the search for the hot chocolate packet box. She moved aside jam jars, cereal boxes, oatmeal boxes, syrup bottles, flour, sugar, soy sauce and other food stuff. Her hand brushed a bag of marshmallows. She picked the bag up and placed it on the counter before going back to work. Finally, she found the box. She grabbed a packet and placed it on the counter, put all the food items she took out the pantry back in and shook her hand, the flame instantly going out. 

Yang closed the pantry door and turned her attention back to her hot cocoa. She tore open the packet and poured the chocolate powdery goodness into the mug full of milk. She threw the remains of the packet into the trashcan and grabbed a spoon out of the drawer and started stirring, trying to be as quiet and careful as she could so she wouldn't accidentally wake anyone by stirring too loud. Once she finished stirring, she placed the spoon in the kitchen sink and carefully grabbed her mug so as not to spill the delicious soon to be hot goodness on herself and the floor. She was just about to head over to the microwave when she realised yet another problem. The microwave would make a lot of noise. Between Yang opening the microwave door, putting her mug in, closing the microwave door, setting the time for her hot chocolate to warm up, the microwave making noise as it warmed up her hot chocolate, the loud beep signaling that her hot cocoa was done and taking the mug out and opening and closing the microwave again, someone was bound to wake up.

Yang looked down at her hand again. Maybe she could heat up the mug using this strange new power she had somehow developed. Yang shrugged.

 _Why not? Still convinced i'm dreaming anyway._ Yang thought. She snapped her fingers again. The flame appeared and danced in the slight breeze that blew through the open window in the living room. Darn you air conditioning. At least the forecast had said that Patch was expected to have warm days and cool nights all this week. 

She looked at the flame on her fingertips, not convinced it was big enough to warm up a mug. She didn't even know how hot it was.

 _Maybe i could make it bigger?_ Yang thought. She closed her eyes and concentrated on making the flame grow larger. She opened her eyes and gasped at the bigger flame that was dancing on her fingertips. She stared at the flame and concentrated on making it bigger. Lavender orbs grew wide as the flame grew right before her eyes. Soon her whole hand was alight with the flame, licks of fire leaping up from her palm. 

_Here goes nothing._ Yang thought. She grabbed the mug with her other hand and held it above her flaming hand. Soon stem was rising up from the mug, indicating that milk was nice and hot now. Yang sat the mug back on the counter and shook out her hand. The fire went right out. Yang lifted up the mug and took a sip and sighed. Nice, hot cocoa. She opened the marshmallow bag and dumped a couple of marshmallows into the mug before putting the marshmallows back into the pantry. She picked up her mug and headed back to her room for some much needed sleep.

When Yang woke up the next morning, she was a little confused. There was an empty mug on her nightstand that had hor chocolate residue in it. Thing was Yang couldn't remember making hot chocolate at all last night. She did remember having a very lucid dream about being able to conjure fire with her hands, though. She shrugged. Aw well, maybe she had gotten up in the middle of the night and made some hot chocolate and just couldn't remember doing it. Or maybe Ruby was pranking her. Aw well. She got up and headed downstairs, ready to start her morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of........ Thought i'd have it by now. *sigh* aw well. Anyway, in case you are all wondering, no Yang didn't make any more fires after that. Though i wonder why? Hmmm. Anyway two chapters down, only two more to go until we get to present day Team RWBY. Can't wait!


	3. Spring's Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after Yang's.... weird accident and being banned from going to the creek, Ruby decides to cheer her up by gardening. Ruby notices that the plants are growing abnormally quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to... Oh, come on! It's okay, just one more left. I'll have a name for the chapters by the final chapter.

Ruby hummed merrily to herself as she skipped into the living room. Yang ran her finger down the window, staring wistfully out towards the woods. She had been doing that ever since their father forbade her to go back to the creek after she had passed out and gotten a really high fever a few weeks ago. Yang was a very extroverted and highly active person and hated to be cooped up for extremely long periods of time. But, Taiyang had been adamant about it and Yang knew that he was just doing it for her own good and was just extremely worried about her. Didn't stop her from sulking though. Ruby had been brainstorming how she could cheer her sister up. 

Ruby had been mulling over her options every single second of every single day during breakfast, lunch, dinner and just before bed while Yang or her father read to her and up until she went to sleep. She knew it had to be something they could do close to home since the woods and creek were out of the question. It also had to be something light on physical activity since Taiyang and Uncle Qrow wanted Yang to take it easy for a couple of weeks to get her strength back so tree climbing, tag, hiking or anything else requiring a lot of physical activity was out of the question. Although, Yang had insisted nothing was wrong and oddly Ruby could hardly tell that her sister had ever been sick in the first place. In fact, she seemed to have way more energy than usual and that was saying something considering Yang was only second to Ruby in hyperactivity, she was just way better at controlling herself than Ruby was. 

But anyway, the restrictions Ruby had to work with didn't give her too many options. At least, none of them good enough that Yang would be interested in them. Although, judging by how wistfully Yang was looking out the window, tracing lines down it, Ruby figured she'd be up for just about anything. Ruby could probably ask Yang to take her gardening and Yang would leap up at the chance, just to get out of the house and stretch her legs for a bit. Ruby's silver eyes widened. That was it! Gardening! While it wasn't the most exciting activity in the world as a matter of fact, it was more calming and relaxing than exciting, it was still an outdoor activity.

It was something they could close to home, outside in their own backyard no less and it didn't require a whole lot of physical activity if Ruby could find some flowerpots so she and Yang wouldn't have to dig holes. Ruby smiled to herself. Yup, that would do. That would do just fine. 

Ruby set off the next morning into their backyard and straight to the shed for gardening supplies. She found some trowels and some flowerpots and a watering can and a bag of full of soil but she couldn't find the most important thing in gardening: seeds. You needed seeds to garden, otherwise you'd just be digging holes for no reason other to dig holes. So Ruby took this problem to the proper authorities: her father. After much pleading and promising that it was the only thing they'd be doing and they would not only be in the shade, she'd personally make sure that Yang stayed hydrated and that they wouldn't sneak off to the woods, Taiyang agreed to go into town and buy some flower seeds. 

Now Ruby had all the necessary gardening supplies. She was only missing one thing: her sister. And luckily, she knew just where to find her.

"Yaaaannng!!!!" Ruby called, running into the living room. Yang, who was in her usual spot for the past few weeks, looked over at her, lavender eyes wide. 

"Yeah, Ruby?" Yang asked, giving her sister the once over to make sure that Ruby hadn't been calling her name because she was hurt. 

"I know you've been bored." Ruby said. Yang scoffed lightly, a small smile on her face.

"Ya think?" Yang said, jokingly. Ruby smiled as well.

"So, i've been trying to come up with something that you could do that would get you outside. I know it isn't the most exciting thing in the world but it will get you outside and in nature and keep you occupied and who knows? You might like it." Ruby said. Yang looked at her baby sister with complete and utter seriousness.

"Ruby, you could tell me that we're going outside to watch the grass grow and i will gladly agree to it. That's just how bored i am." Yang said. Ruby did not doubt that. Yang would agree to anything if bored enough.

"Well good thing we're not doing that." Ruby said. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Then what are we doing?" She asked. Ruby smiled cheerfully.

"We're going gardening!" Ruby said. Yang stared at her and then shrugged.

"Eh. At least we're going outside." Yang said. She stood up and stretched. Her lavender eyes widened and a mischievous look washed over her face. Ruby groaned.

"Yang, don't even think about it!" Ruby exclaimed. Yang's impish smile grew.

"Oh come dear sweet sister! Don't _kale_ my vibe!" Yang said, impish smile wide. Ruby stared at her.

"I hate you." Ruby announced and then turned on her feet and walked outside. Yang laughed.

"Oh come on! That was funny!" Yang yelled as she ran after her. 

**Five Minutes Later**

Yang and Ruby were outside in the shade. Ruby was scooping out some soil with her trowel while Yang was busy deciding which seeds to grow. Either that or deciding which plant would make a good pun. Most definitely the second option. Ever since Yang's horrible kale pun, Ruby had refused to talk to her, busying herself with filling the flowerpot in front of her with soil. After a while, Yang spoke.

"Hey Ruby?" Yang asked. Ruby, not looking up answered.

"Yeah?" Ruby asked. Maybe she wanted to apologize for the pun. Yang took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to.... _squash_ any beef between us!" Yang said, holding up a squash seed packet. Ruby froze. She did not just..

"Hmm, nothing?" Yang said. "I hope _thistle_ cheer you up!" Yang held up a thistle packet. Ruby remained silent. She would not dignify this... this.. this.. _FIEND_ with a response.

"Still nothin huh?" Yang said. Yang leaned over and hugged Ruby. Ruby leaned into the hug. She was her sister after all, so she couldn't stay too mad at her. Unfortunately, Yang had to ruin it.

"I love you from my head _tomatoes_!" Yang said. Ruby stiffened and looked up at her sister with an expression that could only be described as pure and utter disappointment. Yang pointed at her face.

"Hey, good _chives_ only!" Yang said. Ruby shoved her. 

"You.. are horrible." Ruby stated. Yang just shrugged.

"I _yam_ what i _yam_." Yang said. "Just _dill_ with it." 

Ruby glared at her. She did not just go for two puns in a row! Yang picked up her flowerpot. Ruby looked at her.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"Trying to find a new place, i don't need _mushroom_!" Yang said. Ruby's eye twitched.

"That's it!" Ruby exclaimed. She dug in the bag and grabbed a fistful of soil and hurled it at her sister. Yang lifted the flower pot to defend herself.

"Oh! It is on!" Yang shouted. She grabbed her own fistful and hurled it at Ruby. Ruby ducked, grabbed another fistful and returned fire. The two sisters engaged in war, each trying to defend their rights. For Yang, it was her right to make puns. For Ruby, it was her right to not have hear puns. 

"If you can't _beet_ them, join them!" Yang declared as she hurled more soil at her younger sister. The war waged on. Soon the two sisters ran out of soil had to resort to using the dirt in the backyard. The war was put on pause while Yang grabbed the garden hose to wet a patch of dirt so they could make mud balls. A peace treaty was in the works while this was happening until Yang made a pun so horrendous that it shall not even be mentioned here. 

The war was back on in full force, mud balls flying everywhere.

"Oh come on sis," Yang shouted as she dodged another mud ball. " _Lettuce romaine_ friends!" Ruby's eye twitched before she let out a blood curdling scream and launched forward, two mud balls in hand, fully prepared to end her sister once in for all. Ruby could handle the singular puns. She could handle the back to back puns. But two puns in one sentence? Now that was a bridge too far! Yang, fully anticipating this, dodged and threw more mud balls. Ruby dodged, gathered up some mud to make a huge mud ball and charged toward Yang. Yang gathered up a mud ball and hurled it at Ruby, who dodged and continued to charge ahead before faking Yang out and smashing the mud ball into her face. Yang in her usual dramatic fashion, put on a performance worthy of an oscar, falling over and making dramatic gasps for air before finally drawing in her final breath. Ruby stared at her sister with grim satisfaction. It was done. No one would ever have to suffer another pun from this miscreant ever again.

Taiyang came outside to inform his daughters that dinner was ready only to pause at the state of the yard. The yard was a mess. There was soil and overturned flowerpots and gardening supplies everywhere and a huge mud puddle in the center of the yard. His daughters were covered head to toe in mud and both wore sheepish expressions.

"In my defense," Ruby said. "Her puns are awful." Yang gasped dramatically, a hand over her heart.

"Dear sister, you wound me." Yang said. Taiyang just smiled and sighed fondly, shaking his head. 

"It's almost dinner time so you two should wash up. And by that, i mean literally wash up as in take baths. Let me go get some towels to make you guys a path to the bathroom." Taiyang said. He walked back into the house to begin the task of laying out a towel path to the bathroom. Yang set about cleaning up the yard, putting away the gardening supplies and taking the flowerpots (the ones they had planted before the great mud ball war) and set them out in the sun. Ruby laid down in the grass, breathing a little heavily from their mud ball fight. She noticed that she felt a little tingly but shrugged it off.as adrenaline.

Taiyang came back to the door.

"Alright you two trouble makers," Taiyang said to his daughters. "Single file all the way to the bathroom." Yang and Ruby both nodded and walked into the house, Yang in front and Ruby behind all the way to the bathroom. 

"You go first." Yang said, sitting down on the towel carpet. Ruby nodded and turned the knob to thr bathroom that Taiyang had covered with a towel. Ruby closed the bathroom door and took off her clothes. She was going to toss them in the hamper but figured that her father probably didn't want her muddy clothes mixed in with the still dirty but not mud covered clothes in the hamper so she left them in a pile on the floor. The bath tub was already filled with water and her pajamas were already laid out. Ruby got in the table and sighed as she sank into the water. She decided to soak for a bit since the mud had begun to dry a little while they were outside waiting.

Ruby was just about grab her face towel to begin the arduous task of cleaning off all the mud when she felt a sharp jolt. Ruby sat up in the water. What was that? There wasn't any exposed electrical outlets in the bathroom or anything plugged up. Definitely nothing electrical near the tub. Ruby felt another jolt followed by another. Her entire being felt like it was being electrocuted over and over again. Her eyes began to sting and burn as the jolts continued and her aura flared. She couldn't move or think for several long minutes. A knock on the door snapped her out of whatever stupor she had entered.

"Ruby," It was Yang. "Are you okay in there? You're taking a long time in there?" 

Ruby shook her head to clear the cobwebs that had formed.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Ruby called. She slapped herself a few times to clear her head before scrubbing herself clean. She pulled the plug to the drain and stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel as the water drained out. She dried off and threw on her pajamas before exiting the bathroom. Yang stretched and stood up.

"Took ya long enough." Yang joked as she stepped around Ruby into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Ruby headed to the kitchen table and sat at it. Before long, Yang had joined her also in her pajamas, drying off towel around her neck as her hair dripped water onto the floor. Taiyang exited the kitchen with stew. He sat the bowls down in front of them.

"Figured after a long day of hurling mud balls at each other, you'd want something to warm you up." Taiyang said. Ruby and Yang downed their food in five seconds flat before asking for seconds.

"More please!" They both said. Taiyang chuckled.

"I guess that mud ball fight made you two work up an appetite." Taiyang said as he took the bowls back to the kitchen to refill them.

"Dad," Ruby called. "When do you think our plants will grow?" Taiyang was thoughtful for a moment.

"If you water them, spray them for bugs, weed them and take good care of them, i'd say a couple weeks or a month. It really just depends on what kind of plants you planted. Some plants take longer than others to bloom." Taiyang explained.

"Really?" Yang asked. Taiyang nodded.

"Some plants take a year to grow." Taiyang said.

"Huh." Yang said. Taiyang came back with the food and handed Yang and Ruby their bowls before sitting down.

"Now may i ask how the mud ball war started?" Taiyang asked. Ruby glared at Yang.

"She wouldn't stop making puns." Ruby said. Yang laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"I guess i should've _turnip_ ed over a new _leaf_." Yang said. Ruby glared at her. 

"This is why the peace treaty fell through." Ruby said. 

**The Next Day**

Ruby was outside in the backyard sitting on the grass staring at the potted plants. The seeds hadn't yet started growing roots. Yang had just watered them and checked them for bugs and weeds as Taiyang told her to do. Ruby, as all four year olds are wont to do, was staring at the plants, willing them to grow faster. Groaning, she laid face down in the grass.

 _i wish these plants would grow faster._ Ruby thought. Yang poked her head out.

"Ruby, i'm

i'm making lunch! Do you want sandwiches or pizza rolls?" Yang called. Ruby looked up.

"Sandwiches!" Ruby yelled. Yang gave her a thumbs up.

"Coming right up!" Yang yelled to her. She stepped back inside to make lunch while Ruby returned to staring at the plants. After a few minutes, Yang poked her head back out.

"Lunch is ready! Come get it while it's hot!" Yang shouted.

"Coming!" Ruby shouted. She looked back at the plants and nearly fell over. Tiny green sprouts peaked up at her shyly. Ruby rubbed her eyes. 

_i think i'm hallucinating from hunger._ Ruby thought, standing up and going inside. 

**The Next Day**

Ruby was back outside again. The plants were still the same tiny sprouts from yesterday. Ruby was staring at them again. She wondered how exactly had they grown so quickly. Maybe her father had picked up some fast growing seeds without realising? Was that a thing that existed? And if so how were fast growing seeds even manufactured? Ruby wondered how fast the seeds would grow considering that it was only two days since they had been planted. She shook herself out of her thoughts and startled once again to see that plants were now taller than before, the sprouts fully out of the dirt. Ruby gaped. Maybe she was seeing things. She stood up. Maybe she should go lay down for a while.

**The Day After**

Ruby stared at the plants. This time, she was determined to see them grow. She wasn't going to get lost in her thoughts. She wasn't going to look away. She wasn't going to let anything distract her. Not even Yang's chocolate chip cookies that she was currently baking. 

_Although, they did look really good. I wonder if i could make an ice cream sandwich- No! Bad Ruby! Don't get distracted!_ Ruby chided herself. She returned her attention to staring. But it wasn't long before her mind began to wonder again.

 _I actually forgot what kind of plants we planted. I've honestly forgotten. But in my defense, i hadn't really been paying attention anyway because of Yang's horrible, terrible, no good, very bad puns! I mean seriously, they were absolutely awful! Puns are the lowest form of comedy and i don't care what anyone says!_ Ruby decided to stop thinking about Yang's awful puns before she popped a blood vessel.

_I hope the plants don't take a year to grow though. That'd be a really long time to wait for some radishes. At least i think we planted radishes. Patience Ruby. Dad said that plants take a while to grow. I wonder how you could spend up that process. Wait a minute. I was supposed to be watching the plants!_

Ruby snapped herself out of her thoughts and looked at the plants and fell over. The sprouts were no longer sprouts. Some of the plants had grown branches or stalks while some other plants had grown flowers. Ruby stared at the plants and then fainted.

**Five Minutes Later**

Ruby felt something shaking her. 

"By.... Uby... Ruby!" Yang shouted. Ruby's eyes shot open.

"Who?! What?! Cookies?!" Ruby asked, a little groggy. Yang chuckled.

"I was asking if you enjoyed your nap." Yang said, amused. Ruby shrugged and yawned.

"I guess. Are the plants okay?" Ruby asked. Yang moved a little so Ruby could see the plants.

"See for yourself." Yang said. Ruby looked past her amd gasped. There were mushrooms, cabbages, carrots, onions, radishes, artichokes, grapes, strawberries, bluberries, raspberries and a bunch of other fruits and vegetables in the pots. Taiyang was scratching his head in confusion.

"We couldn't be _leaf_ it either." Yang said. Ruby glared at her.

"Bad Yang." Ruby said. Yang just shrugged.

"Can't we just _berry_ the hatchet?" Yang asked. Ruby's eye twitched.

"I'll do that when you stop making these terrible puns!" Ruby shouted. Yang gasped dramatically.

"Never! It's who i _yam_." Yang said. Ruby growled.

"Confound you, Yang!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Taiyang pulled Ruby off of Yang, they harvested the fruits and vegetables and invited Qrow over for a feast. While Ruby found it weird how the plants only grew fast in her presence, she just chalked it up to a coincidence. From that day forward, plants never grew fast in her presence ever again. For whatever odd reason.
> 
> Also in case anyone is wondering, i pre wrote this four chapters which is why the beginning notes still have my what to call these chapters dilemma in them.
> 
> I would also like to apologize for all the terrible gardening puns. They're actually pretty terrible.


	4. Autumn's Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake wants to read her book by the beach. But for whatever odd reason, it's super windy out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to.......... *sigh* i still don't have a name for the first four chapters. I'm a failure. I'm gonna go sob in a corner now.

Seven year old Blake climbed over a rock and dropped down, taking extra care not to damage the book she had under her arm. She wanted to read outside today since it was nice and sunny out. It would be better if there was also a slight breeze as well but beggars couldn't be choosers. She continued onwards, looking for a good place to read. Blake realised that there were a multitude of places she could read at. She could read in the library, the square, at a cafe or on a rooftop. If she really wanted to be in nature and read she could go into the woods and find a nice rock to sit on. She looked out over the beach. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea. She could go down to the beach and listen to the relaxing sounds of the ocean while she read. Smiling to herself, Blake picked up a brisk pace, dodging and weaving around other Faunus as they went about their business. Some of them looked like they were hurrying off to work while others looked like they were just content to walk the streets and hang out around Menagerie. 

Blake took the steps to at a time until her shoes touched the powdery, white sand. She took a deep breath and breathed in the ocean air. The ocean waves rolled lazily onto the sand before lazily retreating. The sun was high in sky and there were big, fluffy white clouds and the sky was a bright blue. All in all, it was the hallmark of perfect weather. The forecast for the week read clear skies and temperatures of eighty six degrees which was a little hot. Blake walked over to a cluster of rocks and sat down. Sighing happily, she took her book out from under her arm and started reading.

It was the third book in the series and so far, Blake had been enjoying it. The book series had only just come out last year and already it had three installments with a fourth on the way. It was about a young girl who learns that she is the descendant of an ancient civilization of powerful magic warriors that were responsible for keeping the world safe from magic threats. The civilization was wiped out on a confrontation with a great evil and the few warriors that remained went into hiding. The first book begins with the girl on her way home from school when she discovers a bird with a broken wing. Feeling sorry for the bird, the girl takes it home with her and nurses it back to health. Once the bird is strong enough to fly again, the girl releases it back to the wild, the bird leaving behind one of it's feathers that the girl keeps. The bird soon returns a few weeks later when during a school field trip, an evil creature called a Shadow Fiend attacks. The bird reveals itself as the girl's magical guardian and tells her of her heritage and shows the girl how to transform into her magical warrior form that grants her all kinds of cool powers and abilities. Using her newfound powers, the girl manages to defeat the Shadow Fiend and saves the day. Afterwards, the bird promises to train the girl to be able to control her powers amd help her become a better warrior. As the book goes on, more information is revealed about the warrior race and the girl learns that her late mother was a part of that race. The girl also meets three other girls who are also descendents from the ancient warrior civilization as well.

The book's final battle happens at the grand prix stadium when an influx of Shadow Fiends begin showing up. After a lengthy battle, the girl finally manages to master her powers and unlocks an ultimate move that destroys all the Shadow Fiends. The book ends with the girls forming a team and deciding to continue to fight evil together. The second book picks up three months after the first, with annual town festival coming up. The whole town is excited and in a buzz over it. The book opens on the girl in a battle arena training. The guardian informs her that around fall, the shadow creatures begin to grow in number. The girl asks the guardian why but gets no answers. The book also introduces the first villain the series, a scientist hell bent on harvested the shadow energy from the shadow creatures. He soundly defeats the girl in their first fight causing her to severely doubt herself and her magic suffers as a result. With the help of her friends, the girl gets her confidence back and defeats the scientist before his invention can cause any problems. The book ends with the girl wondering what would have happened if the scientist had succeeded with his plan. 

So far, the series was great. The world building was amazing, the characters were endearing and the first villain was genuinely terrifying. Blake couldn't wait for when the fourth book came out. Blake idly wondered if they would make a show out of the book, considering how popular it was. Blake shrugged. It probably wasn't likely considering that there were already tons of magical girl shows out there so it wasn't really a niche market. Blake turned a page and continued reading.

**One Hour Later**

Blake had been laying on the rock reading for an hour. Blake had decided to lay on her stomach after ten minutes of sitting down hunched over had started making her back hurt. She fanned herself a little before turning the page again. It was hot outside and Blake had to stop reading at one point to tie her hair back in a ponytail. What she wouldn't give for a light, cool breeze about now. Oh well. She wanted to read outside so this is what that entailed. Uncomfortable temperatures and hard seats and aching backs. She sucked it up and continued reading.

**Five Minutes Later**

Blake shivered a little. She had no idea why when it was even that cold outside. As a matter of fact that was kinda her problem. It was very much the opposite of cold. She guessed that it was just par for the course when you lived on an island paradise. She ran her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to generate heat and startled when she felt goose bumps all along her arms. Huh. That was... weird. 

_I kinda wish i brought my jacket._ Blake thought as she continued running her hands up and down her arms while she read. The sun continued to beam overhead. Blake squinted up at it. 

_Weird. If the sun's out then why do i have goos bumps? Why do i feel cold?_ Blake thought. She considered letting her hair back down so she could drape it over her shoulders so her arms wouldn't be so cold but decided against it since it was hot outside. She felt another chill sweep it's way through her body and she shivered again. Her teeth began to chatter as well. But why? It wasn't cold outside! And she was _way_ too young to have cold flashes. And she wasn't sick either so that couldn't be the source of the random cold flashes she was experiencing. She felt another chill sweep through her and could feel her own aura igniting, flaring and pulsing with an unknown power. She felt her eyes burning and stinging and rubbed at them, thinking she had gotten some sand in them. After a few minutes, the chills subsided. Blake had to hit the side of her head to clear the cobwebs that had been spun in it. 

She felt her arms. No goose bumps and she didn't feel cold anymore either. Her teeth were no longer chattering and her eyes didn't sting or burn anymore either. 

_That was.... weird._ Blake thought. And indeed it was. Blake made a mental note to bring her jacket with her next time she decided to read outside. She squinted up at the sun which was still beaming down brightly, unaware of how it was toasting anyone foolish enough not to apply sunscreen. Fortunately, Blake was not one of those people. 

_Still wish there was a cool breeze._ Blake thought. Maybe next time she ought to go where there was air conditioning instead of taking her chances with the sun and risk getting heat stroke. She was just about to turn the page to continue reading when she felt a light breeze.

 _What?_ She thought. A cool breeze blew over the beach, stirring up some sand. That was strange. The weather forecast had said that there would be no wind today. Blake shrugged. After all, the weather forecast wasn't always right. She turned her attention back to her book. It was just starting to get good.

**One Hour Later**

The breeze had picked up. What had started out as a light breeze had quickly turned into strong wind. It was making it hard to read. Blake had to place both her hands on the book to keep the pages from turning back. It was really frustrating, especially since she was at the good part. The girl and her friends had just uncovered shocking evidence that the evil that wiped out the warrior civilization was still very much around active and was in fact responsible for the influx of shadow creatures. Several new shadow creatures had also been introduced such as the terrifying Shadow Gnashers, the hypnotizing Shadow Entrancers and the illusion casting Shadow Gremlins. 

The book was at the part where the girl realises that her guardian knows way more about the shadow creatures and the evil than she's letting on and confronts her. Blake was practically on the edge of her seat er rock with anticipation. The wind picked up even more and Blake let out a groan of frustration.

"Do you mind?!" She shouted. She felt rather silly, yelling at the wind but she couldn't help it! She was trying to read and the wind was making it impossible. She really regretted wishing for a breeze. There was a reason people said be careful what you wish for. The wind seemed to pick up even more with her frustration. Blake groaned and planted her face in her book. She looked up and startled. The palm trees on the beach were bending in the wind. While that usually wouldn't be a problem because of palm trees high wind resistance, these ones were bending so low it was a miracle that they hadn't yet snapped. Blake's ears twitched. Actually, she could hear the distinct sound of bark snapping. 

_If the wind doesn't stop soon, those palm trees are going to come down._ Blake thought. The wind still kept raging on, kicking up more sand and stripping the palm trees of their leaves. Blake was also pretty sure the wind was stripping off bark as well. A loud creak rang out. Blake looked up, startled, grabbed her book and leaped off the rock just as a palm tree smashed into it. Blake was shocked.

 _How strong is this wind if a palm tree fell over in it?_ Blake thought. She could hear more trees snapping and breaking in the wind. A small sand storm blew over the beach and Blake shielded her eyes.

 _This is getting ridiculous!_ Blake thought. The weather forecast predicted none of this! Surely if such strong winds would be present today, the local weather channel would have issued a warning! Or at the very least informed people of the possibility of strong winds today. Another palm tree creaked and fell over slamming into the sand and sending up a sand cloud. Blake shielded her eyes. She had to get off the beach before another palm tree fell over and killed her. _Creak_. A palm tree slammed right into the water, sending up a spray of water that drenched Blake. Okay , that was it! She was getting off this beach. Now! She moved to stand up when she heard another creak. She looked up and screamed before rolling out of the way just as another palm tree slammed down right where she had been. Another loud creak rang out, signaling another palm tree falling. _Snap._

Blake's head snapped over to a palm tree bending dangerously close to the stairs down to the beach. If those stairs were destroyed she'd be stuck down here. Or at the very least would have to climb back up. The palm tree leaned dangerously and Blake shouted.

"Stop!" Just as soon as the word left her mouth, the wind died down. It wasn't slow either. The wind didn't begin slowing down before eventually tapering off, it just.... stopped. Blake let out a sigh of relief and laid back on the sand. She felt like she should question why the wind stopped like that but just figured that it was a coincidence. Weather was really unpredictable after all. Blake stood up and dusted herself off. She picked up her book. That was enough reading outside for today. 

She headed towards the stairs and began walking back up. She decided she was just going to go home, eat dinner and go to bed. And maybe steer clear of the beach and palm trees for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Blake didn't go back to the beach for a whole year. Oddly when she told her parents about the strong wind on the beach, they told her that there hadn't been so much as a breeze today. After that day, there were no more strong winds that weren't on the forecast. Hmm, odd. 
> 
> And that concludes the......... Whhhhhhhyyyyy!!!??? You know what screw it! I'm calling them the Maiden chapters! Who cares if it's too on the nose! Who freaking cares?! Ahem. Now that i've gotten that rant out of the way on to why i gave each girl the Maiden power that i did going in order of their chapter.
> 
> Weiss: I gave her Winter Maiden powers not just because it goes with her ice theme but because of what the season represents. Winter (the season not her sister, all though her sister is kinda like the season as well) is cold and can be harsh like the front Weiss puts up. But Winter (the season) is also warm. It inspires caring, giving and generosity and most importantly, kindness just like Weiss' true personality.
> 
> Yang: I gave Yang Summer Maiden powers not just because it goes along with her fire theme but also because Summer (the season not her and Ruby's mother) is warm just like Yang herself. Summer (the season) also makes people want to be more active, travel, get out and meet new people. Just like extroverted and active Yang herself.
> 
> Ruby: Spring is the season of new beginnings and new life. It brings hope and cheer as well as light just like Ruby herself. It revitalizes the earth and just generally makes people happy just like Ruby. 
> 
> Blake: Autumn is the season of change. And as shown time and time again in the series, Blake strives for change. She wants to change the way people view Faunus and Human-Faunus relations and she wanted to change too and become a better, stronger person. Autumn is also associated with warmth and as Blake has proven, she can be quite a warm person once you get past her mysteriousness and aloofness.


	5. Manifestation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY arrives in a village in Vale to deal with a Grimm problem. Unexpected complications arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the fith chapter. Team RWBY, Team JNPR as well as a bunch of other characters are all wearing their volume five outfits.

"Okay, here's the plan." Ruby rubbed her hands together emphatically. Team RWBY was hidden behind a line of bushes, crouched low to the ground. "We're gonna box it in." Weiss raised an elegantly arched eyebrow.

"And how do we do that?" Weiss asked. Ruby picked up a stick and began drawing in the dirt, outlining the plan.

"I'll go south, Weiss, you'll take west. Yang'll go north and Blake has east. On my signal, we'll converge on the target and using Myrtenaster's ice dust, block off all it's exits. Once all of it's exits are sealed off, Weiss, you'll use your semblance to summon a glyph to hold it in place and we'll riddle it full of dust and bullet holes and head back to Beacon to get ready for our double date." Ruby said, proud of her plan. "That is, granted Yang made the reservation like she was supposed to." RWB stared at Yang, silently daring her to say that she didn't. Yang laughed.

"Of course i did dear sister." Yang said, waving a hand dismissively. There was a pause. "Now on a completely unrelated note, i'm going to go behind this tree for.... reasons." Yang all but dove behind the tree while RWB raised their eyebrows. Yang emerged from the tree a few seconds later. She gave a thumbs up.

"We're good." Yang said. 

"Real subtle." Weiss said. Yang shrugged. Ruby rubbed her hands together.

"If all goes well, the Grimm'll be dead and we'll be on our way back to Beacon to give our mission report to Professor Ozpin and head to our dorm to get ready." Ruby said. "Granted that nothing goes wrong or more Grimm don't show up." She added.

WBY glared at her.

"You Dolt! You just jinxed us!" Weiss reprimanded.

"Sis, what have i told you about saying things like that?" Yang asked, face palming.

"I guess we can prematurely kiss that reservation goodbye." Blake said. Ruby was sheepish.

"Oops." Ruby said. "Well, no use crying over spilled milk, let's do this." RWBY got into their positions. The Grimm, an Ursa, lumbered it's way through the clearing unaware of the ambush it had just walked into. It lumbered into the center of the clearing and Ruby made the signal. Blake dropped out of a tree on the Ursa's right while Yang burst out the bushes in front of it. Ruby jumped out of the bush behind it and Weiss converged on it's left.

"Weiss, now!" Ruby shouted. Weiss nodded and spun Myrtenaster's chamber and stabbed the blade into the ground. An ice ring formed around them and the Ursa, trapping it in the clearing with them. With a flick of her wrist, Weiss summoned a glyph, preventing the Ursa from attacking them.

"Now girls! Let's light it up!" Ruby shouted. Team RWBY fired their weapons, dust amd shells flying everywhere. The Ursa fell to the ground dead and Weiss dissipated her glyph. Ruby collapsed Crescent Rose and put it away. She wiped her hands.

"Great, now that that's taken care of, let's head back to Beacon. Knowing Yang, she'll use up all the hot water during her shower." Ruby said, glaring at her sister. Blake and Weiss glared as well. Yang laughed sheepishly.

"What can i say? I like my showers hot. Nothing wrong with that." Yang said.

"It is when you use it all up and the rest of us have to take cold showers and risk getting sick. Especially when the heater decides to stop working!" Weiss exclaimed. Blake poked Yang's chest with a dead serious look on her face.

" _You_ are taking a shower last." Blake said. Yang nodded.

"That's fair." Yang said.

"And i'm taking my loofa out the bathroom before you go in. I know you use it." Ruby said. Yang nodded again.

"Also fair." Team RWBY turned around to make their way back to the village. Suddenly, a loud sound rang out through the forest. Team RWBY stopped in the tracks and looked around. The sound rang out again and Team RWBY instantly readied their weapons. The sound got louder as whatever was making it approached. As the sound got closer Team RWBY realised that it wasn't just one sound but four distinct sounds that blended together into one. A loud screech rang out overhead and Team RWBY looked up just in time to see a sharp object careening towards them.

"Look out!" Blake yelled, jumping out of the way and pulling Yang with her. Weiss tackled Ruby out of the way just as the object stabbed into the ground. It was a Nevermore feather. Yang was the first to speak.

"See what happens when you tempt fate Ruby? Bad things happen." Yang said. Ruby glared at her. Yang shrugged.

"Just saying." Blake's ear twitched and she pushed Yang to the ground just as a tail stabbed into the tree.

"Deathstalker!" Ruby yelled, using her semblance to move her amd Weiss out of the way. Yang groaned.

"Any more Grimm want to join the party?" She asked, sarcastically. The loud roar of another Ursa and the long howl of a Beowolf answered.

RWB turned to glare at her.

"Confound it, Yang!" RWB shouted. Yang threw her hands up.

"I was being sarcastic!" Yang yelled. Blake patted her shoulder.

"Yang, love, i don't think Grimm have a sense of sarcasm." Blake said.

Weiss stood up and helped Ruby to her feet.

"Well, there goes date night." Weiss said. Ruby groaned miserably.

"And i got a new outfit for the occasion and everything. New shoes included. They're not lady stilts by the way. Those things are pure torture and should be burned in the fiery depths of hell!" Ruby said. 

"Curse you universe!" Yang yelled, shaking her metal fist at the sky. The Nevermore must have taken Yang's fist shaking as a threat because it shot another feather at them which Yang quickly dodged. 

"Uh, girls? We should take cover." Blake said.

"And fast." Weiss added. Ruby and Yang instantly ceased their dramatics.

"Oh. Right." They both said as they followed their girlfriends to cover. Once safely hidden, WBY turned to Ruby.

"What's the plan, sis?" Yang asked. Ruby thought for minute. She snapped her fingers.

"Okay, here's the plan. Blake, how far out is the village?" Ruby asked. Blake looked thoughtful for a moment.

"About... fifty miles. Why?" Blake asked.

"Okay, so that means the Grimm will more than likely be heading in that direction. So, here's what we have to do. We're gonna split up and lead them away from the village." Ruby said. Yang, Weiss and Blake nodded.

"Yang, you take the Ursa. Blake will take the Deathstalker and Weiss will take the Nevermore. I'll take the Beowolf." Ruby said. Yang raised her hand.

"Yes, Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Why can't i take the Beowolf? I have a score to settle." Yang said. Ruby looked at her as did Weiss and Blake.

"Yang, i really don't think that Beowolf out there is the same one that took your arm." Ruby said. 

"And while we're on the subject, how would you even know which Beowolf took your arm? There are hundreds, if not thousands of Beowolves out there Yang, how will you know which one took your arm?" Weiss said. Yang looked to Blake for support.

"I'm sorry love, but i have to agree with them. For all you know, you could have already killed the Beowolf that took your arm." Blake said.

"Or someone else killed it." Ruby added. Yang shook her head.

"No. I'll know it when i see it. I will never forget it's eyes." Yang said, in a low, dramatic voice, looking at the leaves of the bush dramatically.

"Oookay. So, when we've killed our respective Grimm, we'll all meet either back here or in the village." Ruby said. WBY nodded. 

"Okay, let's do this." Ruby said. RWBY emerged from their cover. Yang opened her mouth. Ruby glared at her.

"Yang, i swear, if a pun comes out of your mouth, i will feed you piece by piece to that Beowolf myself." Ruby threatened.

"And i'll help her." Weiss said.

"I will as well. Your puns are atrocious, Yang." Blake said. Yang placed a hand over her heart.

"Dear sister, future sister-in-law and future wife, you wound me." Yang said. RWB glared at her, unamused. Yang sighed.

"Oh well." She gave Blake a quick peck on the cheek and fired a round at the Ursa before leaping away, the Ursa tearing after her.

"Xiao Long and good luck, ladies!" Yang called over her shoulder. RWB stood, stunned.

"She did not just-" Ruby began.

"Make a pun out of her own last name?" Weiss finished.

"Yes. Yes she did." Blake confirmed.

"Confound it, Yang." Ruby muttered. Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud and converted it to gun mode, preparing to fire at the Deathstalker.

"Confound her indeed." Blake said as she fired a round at the Deathstalker. The Grimm shrieked and began charging toward her. Blake leapt up into a tree and began tree jumping north, also away from the village. She turned to look back at Ruby and Weiss.

"I wish you the best of luck." Blake called out as she tree jumped away. That left Weiss, Ruby, The Beowolf and The Nevermore circling overhead, no doubt planning it's next attack. Ruby turned to Weiss.

"Can i have a kiss? Just for good luck." Ruby asked. Weiss sighed amd rolled her eyes fondly.

"Come here, you dolt." Weiss said as she pulled Ruby to her. Their lips connected in a deep, love filled kiss. All too soon, Weiss pulled away. Ruby whined. Weiss pressed her finger to Ruby's lips and smiled.

"You'll get the other half back at the village." Weiss promised. She spun Myrtenaster's chamber and fired ice dust up at the Nevermore. The Grimm screeched and chased after Weiss as she bounded away. 

"That was half?!" Ruby called after her, stunned. Weiss threw a smile over her shoulder and wink. Ruby blushed.

"Okay, Ruby. Kill this Beowolf, head back to the village and you'll get the other half of the kiss from your super sexy, super cute girlfriend." Ruby said. "That's some great motivation."

She fired a live round at the Beowolf. The Grimm snarled and charged towards Ruby. Ruby dodged out of it's way and took off. With a growl, the Beowolf followed after her. 

Ruby jumped over fallen logs and stones, turning and firing Crescent Rose ever so often to keep the Beowolf after her. The Beowolf swiped at her and she rolled out of the way, quickly ducking behind a tree for cover as she reloaded Crescent Rose. She dove out from behind the tree and began firing at the Beowolf again before turning amd running deeper into the forest, the Beowolf right on her tail.

**Meanwhile**

Weiss dodged out of the way of another sharp feather. The Nevermore continued stalking overhead, making periodic dives for her as well. Weiss spun the dust chamber again and fired fire dust up at the Nevermore. The Grimm dodged and let out another shriek, swooping down again. Weiss summoned a glyph and used it to gain air, soaring straight up just as the Nevermore came down. Using her glyphs as a makeshift staircase, she glyphed her way back down to the ground, and kept running as the Nevermore soared after her, furious about being tricked. 

**Meanwhile**

Blake leapt from tree to tree, firing Gambol Shroud down at the Deathstalker to keep it chasing her. She swung off a branch and onto another and ducked under some low hanging ones as she jumped. The Deathstalker below her screeched and began trying to claw the trees down as it chased her. Blake fired at it again, the bullet hitting one if it's claws. The Deathstalker let out a shriek and began furiously clawing at the trees as Blake jumped away, leading it deeper into the forest.

**Meanwhile**

Yang ducked and rolled, avoiding the swipe of the Ursa's claws as she ran. She turned and fire a few bullets at the Ursa before continuing running. The Ursa roared and swiped again. Yang launched herself in the air using Ember Celica and did a front flip, hand springed herself forward amd resumed her running. She turned to fire again but Ember Celica made a clicking sound.

"Damn, out of bullets." Yang said. She dove behind a tree to reload and fired at the Ursa again before running away again as the Ursa chased her.

**Weiss Vs Nevermore**

Weiss leaped over a stone and continued running. The trees began to thin and disperse as Weiss ran until the trees disappeared entirely as she ran out into a another clearing. She spotted a cluster of rocks about ten yards to her left that would make great cover for as she caught her breath and figured out how to take out the Nevermore. Good thing endurance training with Ruby was paying off. Weiss began running towards the rock cover as the Nevermore screeched overhead. The Nevermore, tiring of the game of cat and mouse, blasted a gust of wind using it's wings at Weiss. The blast of wind hit Weiss and knocked her to the ground.

"Okay, ow." Weiss said, pushing herself up. The Nevermore screeched victoriously amd swooped down. Weiss ducked and rolled out of its way, retrieving Myrtenaster from where it embedded itself in the ground, spun it's chamber and shot lightening dust at it. The Grimm dodged as flew back around going in for another dive. Weiss rolled out of its way again and fired at it again as the Grimm dodged once again.

 _Okay, i'm not getting anywhere like this._ Weiss thought. She looked up and her eyes widened as a plan came to her.

 _I could glyph my way up, onto it's back, stab Myrtenaster into it and then use either ice, fire or lightening dust to dispatch it. It's worth a shot._ Weiss thought. She also knew that if she messed this up, she could wind up very injured or unconscious, neither of those options good things because that meant the Nevermore would have an easier time finishing her off. Especially if she was unconscious. Weiss took a deep breath, hilted Myrtenaster amd waited. The Nevermore swooped down amd she ducked and rolled. It swooped back up into the air just before it crashed into a tree. 

_Now!_ Weiss thought. She summoned a glyph and jumped on it and summoned another one, glyphing her way up to the Nevermore as it flew around in a wide circle. The Nevermore made a turn and began flying towards her as Weiss continued glyphing her way towards it. She had to time this just right. If she jumped too soon, then the Nevermore would pluck her right out of the air. If she jumped too late, then she'd go plummeted back down to cold, hard earth. The Nevermore soared towards her and Weiss kept on running, beginning a countdown in her head.

 _Ten.... Nine.... Eight.... Seven.... Six.... Five.... Four.... Three.... Two.... One!_ The Nevermore soared right towards the gylph and Weiss jumped, the glyphs dissipating as she did. The Nevermore soared under her just as she landed on it's back. She slid down and quickly grabbed onto it's tail feathers to keep from falling off completely. The Nevermore circled, confused as to where Weiss had went. Weiss stole a look down amd sucked in her breath. She was really, really high up. One wrong move could mean injury or worse, death. Weiss shook her head and took a deep breath. 

_It's okay, you're fine. Just think of Ruby. And Blake. And Yang. And Winter. Whitley too, i guess. And Mom._ Weiss thought to herself. She gripped the feathers and began climbing her way back up. She climbed her way up to it's back and gripped the feathers there. The Nevermore suddenly soared upward and began doing barrel rolls, trying throw Weiss off of it. Weiss let out a scream and gripped the feathers harder. The Nevermore eventually evened out but continued doing barrel rolls. Weiss gripped harder. She couldn't reach for Myrtenaster now or she'd fall off. It was too big of a risk. All she could do was hold on and pray that the Grimm would make itself dizzy. The feathers began loosening with all the strain. 

"No, please no." Weiss groaned. The feathers ripped loose and Weiss went plummeting back down to the earth. She smacked hard against the ground, her aura shattering. Weiss's eyelids felt heavy and everything was blurry. Her head felt like it was filled with rocks and it hurt to breathe. She tried to will herself up but couldn't. Against her wishes, her eyes closed.

Weiss woke up in a strange place. It looked kinda like a forest but there were too few trees. The ground was covered with snow, trees were barren and the sky was a dark gray. A freezing breeze blew snowflakes everywhere. Weiss hugged herself as she began walking or trudging more accurately through the frozen wasteland. She came to a frozen river and slid down the snow bank and lithely skated across it. She had no idea where she was or where she was going but she felt a pull towards..... somewhere. Weiss couldn't really explain but it felt like something was calling her. She came to a river with a couple of ice floats floating in it. She jumped agilely from one to the other and climbed up the snow bank. She shielded her eyes and squinted. She could just make out the shape of some kind of building. The pull got stronger and Weiss walked towards it, almost in an a trance. The closer she got, the clearer the building became. Weiss noticed that it looked like a frozen temple.

She walked into the temple. The inside was a pure white, with icicles and snow covering every surface. In the center of the room was some kind of glowing orb. Weiss walked towards it and reached out to touch it. The orb was bitingly cold, so cold that Weiss felt like she would get frost bite just from holding it. The cold resonated in her as a chilling sensation came over her. Oddly enough, it felt familiar. Weiss closed her eyes as the feeling swept through her and the cold settled into her bones and chilled her throughout. Her eyes began to burn and her aura ignited as the cold settled within her, making it's home inside.

Weiss opened her eyes and pushed herself to her feet. The Nevermore continued to circle overhead. It swooped down, intent on finishing it's prey off, once and for all. It was within five feet if it's intended prey when something sliced through it's back leg. The Nevermore shrieked and returned to the sky. A sharp icicle jutted out of the ground, fresh blood on it's tip. The Nevermore attempted to make another dive and was met with the same result. Each time it made a dive for Weiss, it got sliced by icicles. It made another swoop and shrieked in pain as two icicles tore through its wings. The Nevermore turned and attempted to fly back up into the air but couldn't. It went careening to the ground and smashed into a cluster of rocks, destroying them in the process.

The Nevermore opened its eyes to see it's prey, a girl with white hair, pale skin and elegant clothing slowly walking towards it, the sword on her side gleaming in the warm afternoon light as she walked towards it. Ice bloomed under her feet with each step she took. The Nevermore tried to crawl away but couldn't. It made several loud shrieking screams, desperately flapping it's wings, trying to get away from this.... _thing_ disguised as a girl. The girl stopped right in front of the Nevermore raised her hand. The last thing the Nevermore saw was the bright blue fire blazing out from her eyes.

**Ruby Vs Beowolf**

Ruby ducked and dodged as the Beowolf swiped at her. She jumped over a log and rolled down a hill. The Beowolf let out a loud snarl as it continued chasing after her. Ruby slid under a log and using her momentum, parkoured straight up a tree. A loud yelp rang out, letting Ruby know that Beowolf had tripped over the log. She let out a sigh and sucked in a deep breath. She probably only had a minute or two to catch her breath, reload and think of plan before the Beowolf found her. Maybe three if she was lucky. But as today had shown her, the universe did not feel like throwing Ruby Rose a bone today. Ruby blew out some air and began reloading. She just needed some way to lure it into a trap or something. Ruby assessed her surroundings. She didn't see anything that would make a good trap. The logs wouldn't be able to withstand the Beowolf clawing and gnashing at them and the rocks weren't big enough or heavy enough to try and crush the Beowolf. And even if they were, Ruby didn't see anything to form a pulley system to pull the rocks up and suspend them.

She heard a loud howl. The Beowolf was getting close. She quickly hurried up reloading, trying to be careful but also quick. She was almost through when something smashed into the tree. Looking down, she saw the Beowolf. The Grimm backed up amd rammed the tree again. Ruby let out an eep and hurriedly continued reloading as the Beowolf continued to ram the tree. She loaded in the last bullet just as the tree began to tilt backwards. Ruby holstered Crescent Rose and using her semblance, sped to safety. The Beowolf snarled and Ruby ran. The Beowolf let out another snarl before chasing after her. Ruby could hear the sound of rushing water.

 _That's good._ Ruby thought. _There might be waterfall. If i'm lucky, i can somehow trick the Beowolf into plummeting over the side of the waterfall. Hopefully it's a sixty foot drop onto some sharp, jagged rocks. Hopefully._

Ruby charged towards the sound of rushing water and was severely disappointed to see that it was just creek. The source of the sound of rushing water was a medium sized waterfall in the background. It was a rather deep creak, though. Ruby leapt over the creek and landed on the other side. The Beowolf charged right towards her, clearing the jump. Ruby rolled out of its way. Ruby groaned inwardly.

 _If only i had some lightening dust. Then i could find a way to bait the Beowolf into the creek and throw in the lightening dust and BAM! One electrocuted Beowolf up for order._ Ruby thought. 

She ducked and dodged as the Beowolf continued to swipe at her. She rolled out of the way of a particularly nasty swipe, slid under it and fired a round at it. It charged at her and she flipped over it. She fired another round and sped off. If she couldn't electrocute, she'd tire it out and then go in for the kill. Not the best or most creative plan in the world, but it was all she had at the moment. Sometimes the simplest plan was the most effective. She fired another round and sped off again as the Beowolf let out a vicious snarl. The Beowolf had had enough of this... tiny girl giving it the runaround. It began swiping at rocks, sending them flying at the moving red target. Ruby immediately began dodging the flying rocks, ducking, rolling and slicing at them. The Beowolf charged and rammed Ruby, sending her flying right into the rock wall of the waterfall. 

Ruby blinked a few times, trying to keep her eyes open. Her vision was rapidly darkening and her eyelids felt heavy. Her brain felt foggy as well. Ruby closed her eyes and slumped over.

Ruby's eyes blinked open. She was lying face down in grass. Ruby immediately shot up and began spitting out grass and dirt, wiping off her tongue. She looked up. A clear blue sky stared back at her, pink cherry trees and blooming sakuras rose up to meet the sun. She was flanked by a river on her right with flat stones rising out of it. Ruby stood up and brushed herself off. She had strong feeling that she had to follow the river somewhere but where she had no clue. Ruby hopped onto the stone path and began following it done the river. Blooming flowers were around every corner as well as animals and insects. Ruby looked up ahead. She could see a tall sakura tree up ahead. The trunk was wide and large and it was covered with vines that small, pretty flowers blooming on them.

Ruby felt drawn to that tree, so she jumped off the stone path and walked towards the tree. She pushed back the vines and walked into the opening. Warm light spilled from somewhere high up in the tree. There were flowers blooming in the soil as well as huge red spotted mushrooms. In the center of the tree was a glowing orb. Ruby walked towards it and picked it up. She felt a jolt as she picked it up. The orb was full of electricity that jumped and crackled around in the orb. A tingling, electrifying feeling overcame Ruby as the electricity resonated with her. The feeling quickly overtook her as the electricity coursed through, putting her nerves on pins and needles. Her aura ignited and her eyes began to burn as electricity continued to course through her.

Ruby's eyes shot open just as the Beowolf charged towards her. The Grimm lifted it's claws and brought them down to crush the tiny red girl when it let out a pain filled yelp as it was zapped. The Beowolf watched as the red thing pushed herself to her feet, her cloak billowing in the wind. She picked up her weapon, collapsed it and then holstered it. The Beowolf charged again and yelped when once again it was shocked. It tried again and was met with the same result. The Beowolf cowered as the girl took a step forward. It back up and she took another step forward. She kept walking forward and the Beowolf kept walking backward.

The Beowolf backed up into the creek and continued in deeper. The girl stopped at the bank and the Grimm thought it was safe. The girl crouched down and touched the water with her hands. Electricity shot through the water and electrocuted the Beowolf. It let out a howling yelp as electricity zapped and jolted it. The last thing Beowolf registered was the silver fire blazing out of the red thing's eyes.

**Yang Vs Ursa**

Yang flipped out of the way of the Ursa's claws and fired at it. She ran and fired back at it every ten or so yards. She needed to get out of this forest. There wasn't much room for her to maneuver and there were way too many obstacles like fallen logs, rocks, low hanging branches, burrows and small streams. All she had to do was keep the Ursa after her until she could find a clearing and then get rid if it. The Ursa roared behind her.

"If you think i'm un _bear_ able now, you should see me when i haven't had my Blue Cow energy drink!" Yang yelled back at the Ursa. The Ursa roared and charged and Yang dodged a swipe. 

"Seriously?! Grimm don't like puns either?! What has this world come to?!" Yang exclaimed, dodging another swipe. The Ursa roared and swiped again. Yang jumped, fired at it, rolled and ran. The Ursa tore after her, roaring as loud as its vocal cords could muster. Yang leaped over a rock and ducked under a log. She turned to fire again, the bullet hitting the Ursa square in the paw. The Ursa roared angrily and charged, Yang rolling out of its way.

 _I really need to get to a clearing. This forest is really thick and i can't run more than two feet before i have to jump or duck under a branch. I must have run into the deep part of the forest._ Yang thought. The Ursa swiped and Yang dove out of its way. She dove behind a log and drew in a breath.

She looked around. There weren't many openings around the forest and the trees were too tall and didn't have enough hand holds for her to climb up. And running wasn't an option lest she risk running into an even denser part of the forest. No, she had to stay and fight it here. Yang looked at her surroundings.

 _Maybe i could use the environment against it?_ Yang thought. It could work. She could make use of the Ursa's large size as well as the trees, rocks and logs around the forest to overwhelm it. It just required some simple math and physics, good time and a lot of luck. Plan set, Yang leapt up from behind the log and fired at the Ursa. It roared and charged toward her. Yang leapt out of its way, flipped and landed on a rock. The Ursa ran head first into a tree and Yang fired again. The Ursa charged again and Yang jumped out of the way and fired as it tripped over the rock. It made a swipe at her and she flipped out of the way and fired again.

The Ursa was tired of thi mockery. With a great roar, it swiped at Yang and knocked her into a tree.

"Ow. That smarts." Yang said, rubbing her head. The Ursa charged again and rammed Yang, sending her and the top half of the tree flying into the forest. The Ursa roared again and charged after it's prey. Yang flew through the air and slammed into a small cliff face and fell to the ground in a heap on her side. She could hear the Ursa roaring and it's footsteps as it tore through the forest looking for her. She had to get up. If she didn't, she was good as dead. She wouldn't just lose a limb this time, she'd lose her life. But try as she might, Yang couldn't make her limbs move. Her eyelids began to drift close. The Ursa let out a deafening roar just as Yang lost consciousness.

Yang woke up to the sun shining brightly in her face. She blinked a few times and sat up. She was in a field of grass with sunflowers growing out of the ground around her. Birds flocked overhead and there were big, puffy white clouds in the bright blue sky as well. Yang stood up and looked around. Thr field of grass and sunflowers spread as far as she could see in three directions. A few feet in front of her was a forest. Yang began walking towards the forest. She didn't know why, just that it felt important somehow. She entered the forest and pushed her way through the sea of emerald green leaves and branches. She followed a dirt path deep into the forest when she came across a cave. The strange feeling Yang felt grew stronger, pulling her towards the cave. Yang walked towards it and ducked underneath the vines covering the entrance. Inside the cave was a cluster of mushrooms and some crystals that gave off a strange glow. In the center was a stone pillar with an orb on it. Yang felt an unbearable heat radiating off the orb as she got closer. She picked it up and the unbearable heat rushed inside her, igniting her and burning her up from the inside as the raging inferno settled into her. Her eyes burned and her aura ignited as the inferno blazed it's way through her body. 

Yang's eyes blinked open just as the Ursa made a leap for her throat. The Grimm shrieked in pain as it's face was seared with an unbearable heat. It backed from it's prey as it wiped it's muzzle against the ground in an attempt to soothe it. Once the pain subsided, the Ursa turned around to charge back at it's prey again. It didn't even get two feet before a fireball slammed into its face. It roared in pain as another fireball burned it. A particularly large fire ball rammed into it, blasting a hole in its side. The Ursa fell to the ground, roaring in pain the whole time. The last thing it saw was the lavender flame blazing out of it's prey's eyes. 

**Blake Vs Deathstalker**

Blake jumped just as the tree she was just on fell to the ground. The Deathstalker had been making quick work of the trees trying to get at her. It shrieked in frustration and began hitting tree Blake was on. Blake shot at it and then leapt to another tree as the Deathstalker shrieked again. She leapt from tree to tree as the Deathstalker continued to chase after her and tear down tree after tree. Blake needed a plan. She turned to fire again only for Gambol Shroud to make a clicking sound. She also needed to reload. She needed to lose the Deathstalker for a bit so she could catch her breath, reload and come up with a plan. She summoned a clone and then used Gambol Shroud's rope to swing away. She swung up to tree and quickly jumped around the branches until she was in front of it.

 _There. Now it should have a hard time finding me._ Blake thought. She began reloading Gambol Shroud and started trying to come up with a plan. She couldn't keep running from it forever, she was going to have to take it out. But how? She couldn't remain stationary for more than a few minutes at a time before the Deathstalker tore down the tree she was standing on. Blake thought for a moment.

 _Maybe i can lead it into a trap. But what would work as a good trap?_ Blake thought. She needed some kind of way to trap it. She looked around. All she could see was trees. 

_I could trick it into cutting the trees down around itself!_ It was a sound plan, maybe not the best plan but it was a plan nonetheless. She could jump around the Deathstalker, tricking it into cutting the trees down and trapping itself. Then once it was trapped, she could finish it off and meet the rest of the team back at the village. Who knows? They might still be able to have that double date. They just couldn't spend too long getting ready. In fact, they'd probably have to go in their combat outfits. Blake wondered if it was a fancy restaurant or not. Knowing Ruby and Yang, they probably made reservations at a fancy restaurant. Blake smiled fondly. Those two were always going above and beyond to treat her and Weiss. Blake shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking of her Sun Dragon and future wife and her future sister-in-law who she thought of as her little sister. Now was the time for action. Blake finished reloading Gambol Shroud. A loud shriek rang out in the forest. And just in time too, the Deathstalker was coming.

Blake readied herself, listening intently for the Deathstalker, preparing to leap away at any moment. The shrieking came closer and closer and she could hear the Grimm's many legs tearing through the forest as it searched for her. She looked around, scanning the forest for the best spot for a trap. She saw a small ring of trees a few yards ahead of her. The Deathstalker's screeching got louder. It sounded a few feet away. Blake prepared to spring away as she counted down the feet in her head.

 _Ten feet... Nine feet... Eight feet... Seven feet... Six feet... Five feet... Four feet... Three feet... Two... One foot!_ Blake sprang away just as the Deathstalker crashed into her tree. She shot at it and jumped to another tree. She had to use her shots sparingly if her plan was going to work. The Deathstalker shrieked and followed after her. Blake kept her eyes on the prize, shooting at the Deathstalker every five feet so it wouldn't lose interest. She counted down the yards.

 _Ten yards... Nine yards... Eight yards... Seven yards... Six yards... Five yards... Four yards... Three yards... Two yards... One yard!_ Blake leapt onto the first tree in the ring. The Deathstalker crashed towards her. It began clawing at the tree to tear it down. Blake waited for the tree to begin teetering before jumping to the next one. She repeated this process over and over until she got to the last tree in the ring. The Deathstalker shrieked and tore at the last tree. It teetered and went crashing down, trapping the Deathstalker in a makeshift cage. Blake dropped down and readied her weapon and began shooting at it. The Deathstalker was tired of this. It shrieked and shot at its tail. Blake rolled out of the way as the Deathstalker batted away the trees trapping it.

 _The universe is not smiling fondly upon me today._ Blake thought. The Deathstalker tossed away the logs and Blake dodged out of the way. The Deathstalker batted her away. Blake went flying and hit the ground, Gambol Shroud embedding itself in the ground beside her. Blake realised that she was precariously close to the ledge of a cliff. She had to get up. If she stayed here, the Deathstalker would either kill her or knock her off the cliff. Blake looked down. It looked like a long drop. She couldn't even see the bottom. She heard a water, a stream maybe but knew that wouldn't do her any good. She may as well hit the cold, hard ground falling from this height. Her eyes began to flutter close. No! She had to stay awake. Alas, all her attempts at trying to keep her eyes open were futile as unconsciousness overtook her. Her last conscious thought was _Sorry, girls_ before she closed her eyes.

Blake's eyes fluttered open. She was laying in some kind of field. There were golden yellow stalks everywhere. Wheat. Blake pushed herself up to her feet. She was on a farm. There was a barn a few feet behind her abd a corn field on her left. There were carrot patches, melon patches, pumpkin patches, turnip patches, cabbage patches, zucchini patches, onion patches, tomato patches as well as a bunch of other vegetables. She could just about make out an orchard a few feet away. She could see apple trees, peach trees, pear trees, lemon trees, cherry trees and few other trees. There were also berry bushes growing in a corner of the orchard. Blake couldn't hear any animals though, which was weird. Blake looked ahead of her. There was a forest in front of her. She felt some kind of pull towards it. She walked towards the forest, pushing through the wheat field.

She followed a dirt path covered in yellow, red and orange leaves through the forest. She felt the pull grow stronger the deeper she went into the woods. She stopped and looked ahead of her. Hidden by a bunch of tall cypresses was a cottage. She walked up the stone path to it and walked up the steps to the door. She pushed open the door and walked in. The inside of the cottage was cosy, with the warm fire crackling away in the brick fireplace, a red couch with plush throw pillows and a warm comfy looking afghan. There was a big soft, plush looking rug covering the area and a big bookshelf in the back, filled with all kinds of books. Blake normally would have been interested and would have been happy to grab a book and curl up on the warm comfy couch with the afghan but she felt her attention being drawn to an orb in the center of the room.

She walked towards it and touched it. Goosebumps formed along her arms as a chill swept through her. The chill worked its way through her body as a shiver tore through her. The chilling sensation grew intense as another shiver racked through her body. Her eyes burned and her aura ignited as the chill continued to settle within her.

Blake's eyes fluttered open. The Deathstalker tore towards the cliff, intent on killing it's prey. Blake got her feet and sheathed Gambol Shroud as the Deathstalker tore towards her. It swung it's tail and let out a pain filled shriek as it felt a sharp, stinging slice across it's tail. It jumped back. Odd. The black thing didn't use her sword. It tried again and was met with another slice across it's tail. It backed away as another sharp slice sliced it across it's leg. Something sliced off one of it's legs and the Deathstalker shrieked. Another invisible thing sliced off another leg. Soon the Deathstalker was down to two legs. It fell over, shrieking the whole time. The dirt crunched as the girl walked towards it. The black thing raised its hand and the last thing the Deathstalker saw was the golden flame blazing out of its eyes. 

Blake felt all the energy leave her body at once. She fell to the ground in a tired heap. She knew she had to get up and start heading back to the village but she couldn't get her legs to work. She felt tired and sore all over. 

_Maybe i should just rest here for a while._ Blake thought. She closed her eyes as sleep overtook her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!!! This chapter was a doozy and a really long one at that. I had to cut a lot of stuff to make the chapter shorter. In the original chapter that i had in my head was that Team RWBY arrived at the village and were told about a Grimm that kept terrorizing the village and headed out to kill it but i cut that and reworked it because i did four chapters introducing the girls' Maiden powers and then mentioning how their powers seemingly just went away after a one time use so i reworked that in favor of getting right into the main action. 
> 
> Then after Team RWBY's battle with the Grimm, it was supposed to cut to an hour later with Team JNPR arriving into the village to look for them and then taking Team RWBY back to Beacon where they tell Ozpin what they found. Then, it'd cut to the next day with Team RWBY regaining consciousness in the infirmary with Ozpin giving them three weeks off.  
> But since this chapter was already pretty long, i cut most of it in favor of a action oriented chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed!!!


	6. Sick Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team JNPR fill Ozpin on what they saw after they were sent to find Team RWBY. After Team RWBY comes to, Ozpin puts them in sick leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the sixth chapter. Originally this chapter was going to begin on the first day if Team RWBY's sick leave but as i mentioned in the last chapter note, Chapter Five was already long enough without adding in Team JNPR's search for Team RWBY and Ozpin putting them on sick leave so those parts were cut and made into this chapter. Also Pyrrha has a new outfit in this.

Team JNPR sat in Ozpin's office. Or more accurately, Jaune and Pyrrha and Ren were sitting and Nora was slouching. Ozpin was checking his Scroll for updates on Team RWBY's condition. Once he was satisfied that there weren't any new developments, he looked up to address Team JNPR. Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren sat up a little straighter and Nora slouched a little less. Ozpin brought up his scroll and cleared his throat.

"So at 1700 hours, i called you all into my office for a mission to find Team RWBY." Ozpin reviewed as he typed up the information. Team JNPR nodded. 

"I also understand that you all split up to find Team RWBY and described what you all call strange sights." Team JNPR nodded again.

"Who would like to go first?" Ozpin asked, still typing. Jaune cleared his throat and sat up straighter.

"I would." Jaune said. "Sir." He quickly added. Ozpin nodded.

"Proceed." Jaune cleared his throat.

"Well, it was yesterday a-as you know. We arrived in the village by airship and asked around for the whereabouts of Team RWBY and if they ever came back to the village or if, you know, they heard something." Everyone involuntarily shuddered at that. "Anyway, after talking with the villagers, we learned that Team RWBY had arrived on the scene sometime around ten thirty-five and headed out to take care of the Grimm infesting the forest. We were told that Team RWBY left the village to head out into the forest at ten forty three and a whole five hours passed with no sign of them. So after being pointed in the direction that Team RWBY took, we left the village and headed into the woods. We saw lots of Grimm corpses decaying but no Team RWBY. We reached a clearing where we found a dead Ursa and a Nevermore feather embedded in the ground, slash marks from both a Beowolf and another Ursa and a puncture hole in a tree from a Deathstalker. We saw crushed leaves and snapped twigs and snapped off branches heading off in four different directions so we decided to split up." Jaune explained.

Ozpin nodded as he typed in the info. "So what did you find, Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asked. Jaune scratched the back of his head.

"Well...."

**Yesterday**

Jaune picked his way though the forest. It was easy going, he didn't even have to use Corcea Mors to chop away branches. There were footprints leading through the forest and shotgun shells scattered along the forest floor. Jaune saw a downed tree and internally cringed. He really hoped that whoever had decided to take on the Beowolf didn't get badly hurt. His lien was on Yang. Ever since she lost her arm, she was intent on finding the Beowolf that did it and make it wish that it had never met her or in her words 'Make it rue the day it ever met Yang Xiao Long!'. He could hear something trickling off in the distance. He stopped walking and strained his ears. Not trickling. Rushing. Water. It was the sound of rushing water! Jaune picked up his pace to a run. Judging by the trail of destruction, that Beowolf had given whoever took it on a hard time. They might had gotten injured and went to the source of the rushing water to tend to them self.

Jaune slowed to a jog as he approached and put a hand on his sword, just in case there were more Grimm around. He towards the water source and relaxed. Nothing. Well, not nothing. There was a dead Beowolf in the water. Jaune strained to look at it. Huh. Odd. Were those burns covering the Beowolf's corpse? Jaune squinted. He couldn't be too sure from this distance but they looked like electrical burns. Jaune decided to go for a closer look. Since it was dead it couldn't hurt him, right? Jaune's foot touched the water and he felt a sharp jolt. He jumped several feet back.

"Ow! What the heck was that!?" Jaune cried. The water had shocked him. But how? There wasn't anything electrical around here! Jaune looked at the Beowolf again. The Beowolf was covered in burns that looked like electrical burns. Jaune noticed something across the creek. He noticed something red billowing in the water. Jaune had to suppress a gag. 

_Please don't let that be blood._ Jaune thought. He strained his eyes for a closer look amd sighed in relief when he realised that it was cloth and not blood. Jaune wiped his forehead. Phew. For a second there he thought- wait a minute. 

_Red cloth? Wait, that's not red cloth floating in the water, that's a cape! Ruby's cape!_ Jaune thought. 

"Ruby!" He shouted. Ruby made no indication that she had heard him. Jaune strained. He couldn't see any injuries on her from his position and he was too far way to see if she was breathing. He thought he saw her chest rise but he didn't want get his hopes up. Unfortunately, there was no way to get to her. For whatever odd reason, the water had an electric charge. Jaune snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. Wood! Wood was an insulator. He thanked Oum that he had been paying attention in science class, otherwise he'd have been screwed. Or dead. Definitely dead. He looked around for a log that he could use. He found one a little ways back from the creek and had to drag it all the way back. 

Now he just had to find a way to get it to the other side of the creek without dropping it into the water or more importantly, crushing Ruby. After mulling it over for a few minutes, Jaune decided the best course of action was to stand the log up and then tip it over to the other side. With a great deal of effort, he stood the log up and positioned it so it would fall a few feet away from Ruby. He wiped his brow. Phew. His muscles were really getting a workout. Good thing all that training with Pyrrha was paying off. He pushed the log and it fell over, hitting the ground with a thud. Jaune looked over to Ruby. Nothing.

 _What the heck happened to her?_ Jaune thought. It wasn't like that log fell ten meters away from her. He carefully crossed over and stepped onto the ground. He jogged over to Ruby and dropped down next to her. He couldn't see any visible injuries and she was breathing to his great relief. Jaune knelt down. He couldn't see any blood but then again Ruby was wearing a big red cloak. 

_Maybe that's why she wears red all the time._ Jaune thought. Shaking off the thought. He pulled out his scroll. They needed a med team prepped and ready back at Beacon. Just because he couldn't see any external injuries didn't mean that there weren't internal ones. He reached out to lift Ruby up and immediately withdrew his hands when he was met with a shock.

"Ow! Why!?" Jaune cried. That was weird. Why would Ruby have an electric charge? Jaune looked over at the Beowolf. Since he was closer now, he could better see the burns and yup, they definitely looked like electric ones. He should know. He lived with a human electrical rod. Jaune wondered if Ruby had led the Beowolf into the water and threw some lightening dust in with them. It wouldn't be the first time that Ruby had done something impulsive and harmful to herself to protect others. But then, wouldn't she have electric burns too? And she wouldn't still have a charge, would she? Jaune decided to store those questions away for later. Right now, he needed to get his friend to the airship. The quicker she received medical attention, the better.

Jaune reached out again and was met with another shock. It wasn't as bad as last time so Jaune reached out again and ignoring the third shock and lifted Ruby up bridal style. He was shocked again but it was more akin to tingle than the first three.

 _I guess she's losing the charge._ Jaune thought. He carefully climbed back over the log and friend in arms, began heading back toward the village.

**Present Day**

"So, i arrived at the airship and sat Ruby down on one of the makeshift cots the pilot had made while i was gone." Jaune explained. 

Ozpin nodded as he finished typing in Jaune's story. He nodded at Pyrrha.

"Ms. Nikos?" Ozpin asked. Pyrrha looked up.

"Oh, right." She cleared her throat.

"After we split up, i decided to follow the trail of Nevermore feathers..."

**Yesterday**

Pyrrha followed the trail of destruction through the forest. There were Nevermore feathers and broken trees and branches everywhere. There were even a few crushed rocks along the trail as well. Pyrrha looked up at the tree cover as she walked. There were big holes in the tree canopy from where the Nevermore had tried to divebomb whoever it had been chasing. She had to pick her way around the heaps of fallen, broken branches that lay on the trail. Some of them still had their leaves on them. Everything in the Nevermore's path had been flattened during it's many attempts on one of Team RWBY's lives. Pyrrha desperately hoped she wouldn't find one of her friends torn to shreds somewhere. Pyrrha followed the trail of destruction out into a clearing. She paused at the strange sight before her.

Ten yards to her left was a huge ice wall with jagged spikes rising from it. She could just make out the Nevermore frozen inside it. Pyrrha drew Milo and charged towards the ice structure and skidded to a halt when she saw something lying in front of it. Weiss was unconscious, the side of her face pressed into the grass. Pyrrha holstered Milo and bent down. 

_Phew. She is unharmed._ Pyrrha looked up at the ice cage. She could see the Nevermore, frozen in suspended animation. It almost looked like the Grimm was trying to get away from something. Pyrrha was sure that if the ice melted, the Nevermore would be dead, having perished of either hypothermia or hypoxia. It was odd though. Myrtenaster was hilted so how did Weiss make the ice wall? Pyrrha went to pick up Weiss and immediately withdrew her hands, rubbing them together and blowing on them.

 _Brrr, she's cold. But it's warm out._ Pyrrha looked at her scroll. It was a warm eighty two degrees out. Pyrrha rubbed her hands together and lifted Weiss up, carrying her bridal style back to the airship.

**Present Day**

"And once i arrived back, Jaune did a quick assessment and came to the conclusion that she didn't have any external injuries." Pyrrha finished. Ozpin nodded as he typed in the info. He looked to Ren.

"Mr. Ren?" Ozpin asked. Ren cleared his throat.

"I followed the trail of downed trees and snapped branches while the rest of Team JNPR followed their respective trails..." 

**Yesterday**

Ren climbed over another downed tree. Whichever member of Team RWBY the Deathstalker had been chasing, they must have made it really mad. Ren wasn't a betting man but if he was his lien would definitely be on Yang. Her puns were so infuriating that it made a calm, reasonable person such as himself want to either sock her or throw her in the nearest trash can. Maybe both. He stepped over another snapped off branch. He came across a ring of downed trees. Peculiar. It looked as if whichever member of Team RWBY took on the Deathstalker had tried to bait it into a trap. Ren figured by the state of it and the broken in half logs, the trap had failed. 

He followed the path of broken trees and snapped branches, some of them still hanging onto the trees to the edge of the forest. Ren stopped. He could see a cliff not too far ahead of him. In front of him however was something out one of those macabre horror films that Nora liked to watch. A Deathstalker lay in front of him, sliced clean in half, most of it's legs sliced off on the ground. Through the gap, Ren could see Blake, unconscious but thankfully alive and breathing. He walked through the gap. 

_Huh. Strange._ Ren thought. Gambol Shroud was sheathed. So why was the Deathstalker sliced in half? It didn't just spontaneously split in half. Ren brushed aside these thoughts for another time. He lifted Blake bridal style and carried her back to the airship.

**Present Day**

"Once back at the airship, Jaune checked her over for any injuries and found none." Ren finished. Ozpin nodded again as he added the info to the report. 

"And Ms. Valkyrie?" Ozpin asked, turning to the last member. Nora sprang up, eager to tell her tale.

"Well after we split up, i followed the claw marks and boot tracks deep into the woods...." 

**Yesterday**

Nora batted another low hanging branch out of her way using Magnhild. There were deep slashes across the trees bark, some of them so deep Nora could see through to the other side. There were twigs on the ground that had been obliterated to nothing but a fine powder. In all in all, Nora was sad she had missed it, seemed like she would have had a fun time. She saw a few trees clawed clean in half and bunch of trees that looked like they had been broken in half. How, she had no idea. She walked into an area of the forest where it looked like some kind of battle had took place. There were claw marks and splintered trees everywhere. Nora noticed one tree in particular had been broken clean in half, the top half no where to be found. 

_Well, it couldn't have gone far. Trees don't fly. Although, it would be pretty awesome if they did._ Nora thought.

She walked straight ahead, observing the wreckage. There was a line of plowed over, trampled trees littering the trail. Nora jumped over the logs and tilted her head at the sight before her. In front of her was an Ursa. It had several burns across it's face and was covered in scorch marks. Even more disturbing, there were two holes in the Ursa, one on through its side and smaller one through its head. Nora could smell burned flesh and could see the smoke still out of both wounds. She could also Yang, unconscious in front of it. Nora sheathed Magnhild and walked towards her.

"Wow, Yang, i guess that Ursa must have made you really mad!" Nora said. No response. Nora scratched her head.

"How hard did it hit you?" Nora asked. No response. 

"Well, i gotta get you back to the airship so Jaune can look you over so up and at em." Nora said, lifting Yang up. She immediately dropped her.

"Yeeouch! You're hot!" Nora exclaimed. Nora blew on her hands to cool them off and shook her hands out. 

"Let's try this again." Nora said, only to withdraw her hands again as the were burned.

"Yaaannng!! I can't take you back to the airship if you keep burning my hands!" Nora exclaimed. Nora looked around and saw a tree that hadn't been flattened. She wrapped the leaves around her hands.

"Try to burn me now, Yang!" Nora declared as she slung Yang over her shoulder and started back towards the village.

**Present Day**

"And when i got back, Jauney over here did some assessment and said she didn't have any injuries but that we should hurry and get them back to Beacon as soon as possible." Nora said, big smile on her face.

Ozpin nodded as he added Nora's story to the report. He looked up at Team JNPR.

"Anything else? Notice anything else strange?" Ozpin asked. Jaune scratched his head, Pyrrha looked thoughtful, Ren was contemplative and Nora was slouched.

"Well, now that you say something, i did notice something strange. But it wasn't me seeing it so much as me feeling it." Jaune said. Ozpin raised an eyebrow. 

"Continue, Mr. Arc." Ozpin said. Jaune cleared his throat. 

"While we were on our way back to Beacon, i decided to check Team RWBY'S auras to see if i needed to use my semblance to recharge them." Jaune began. Ozpin nodded.

"And what was so strange?" Ozpin asked. Jaune scratched the back of his head again.

"The weird thing was, their auras didn't need any recharging. Like at all." Jaune said. "Which is weird since they were unconscious and unresponsive." 

Ozpin nodded as he added the information to the report. 

"That'll be all. Thank you Team JNPR, you may leave." Ozpin said. Team JNPR stood up, Jaune stretching and Pyrrha dusting off her armoured half skirt and her dark spring green tights. Team JNPR began to file out of Ozpin's office when Nora stopped. Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren also stopped. Nora looked back at Ozpin before talking, her voice sounding so small when she did.

"You'll... You'll let us know wh-when they wake up?" Nora asked, her voice wavering. Ozpin nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Of course." Nora nodded and Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune led her out, whispering reassurances the entire way. Ozpin sighed and reviewed the mission report before logging it away. Ozpin looked at the grandfather clock. It read 4:25. It had been a whole twenty four hours since Team RWBY had been brought to the infirmary. Ozpin brought up their vitals again. He read over the vital signs again. Everything seemed normal. Well except for their auras.

The meter that measured students aura levels had an error message above it. When tapped on a message came up that read _Aura level immeasurable._ It was the same for all of Team RWBY's aura levels. Ozpin leaned back in his chair and took a sip of coffee. Team RWBY had been a team he had kept a close eye on ever since its members first enrolled into the academy. There had been something special about those girls and he knew what, but he couldn't be too sure until he saw it. Now his suspicions had been confirmed. Team RWBY all had Maiden powers. How? He didn't know but he had his suspicions. Before he could dwell on it more, his office door opened. Glynda Goodwitch stepped in. Ozpin looked up.

"They're awake." Glynda said. Ozpin nodded. 

"I'll be right there." He said. Glynda nodded and moved to leave before Ozpin called to her. 

"Oh and inform Team JNPR. They were extremely worried." Ozpin said, remembering what he had promised Nora. Glynda nodded.

"Of course." She left to do just that and Ozpin got up and stretched. He stole a glance at the clock as he did.

6:35. They had been out for a full day and half. He grabbed his mug, having a feeling he would need it and refilled it with coffee before stepping out of his office. He walked briskly down the hall and headed straight to the infirmary. He walked in and Bartholomew Oobleck came up to him.

"They're still a little disoriented but otherwise fine. I do have a few concerns though." Oobleck said. Ozpin nodded.

"And what are these concerns?" He asked. 

"Well, Ms. Xiao Long has a really high fever that hasn't broken no matter how much medicine we've administered so expect her to not... make much sense. Ms. Schnee has a really low temperature and we've been trying to raise without any success which is why she's buried in blankets. Ms. Rose has some kind of... eclectic charge. It isn't too dangerous, more akin to static cling but we still took some precautions which is why she's covered in dryer sheets. And finally, Ms. Belladonna is covered in goosebumps for some odd reason so we've given her two blankets and a heating pad. We also tried getting a read on their aura levels but the machine kept getting an error message. Other than that, all four of them are fine." Oobleck explained. Ozpin nodded. 

"Will they need to be kept overnight?" Ozpin asked. Oobleck shrugged.

"Despite Ms. Xiao Long's high temperature, Ms. Schnee's low temperature and Ms. Rose's charge and Ms. Belladonna's goosebumps, they all seem fine. Functioning just fine too. We gave them a few cognitive tests before you arrived and they all answered correctly. I would like to keep them overnight to monitor them further but otherwise all four of them have a clean bill of health." Oobleck said. Ozpin nodded.

"Any recommendations?" He asked. Oobleck nodded.

"I would give them some time off. They've just recovered from what i've gotten from them, a very intense mission. And according to Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Rose, they had both spent the prior three weeks working hard to get enough money to pay for a reservation for this new, fancy restaurant for couples. And Ms. Schnee says that she fell off a Nevermore from fifty feet in the air on the mission and Ms. Belladonna said she was smacked pretty hard by a Deathstalker and hit the ground really hard." Oobleck said. Ozpin nodded again. He had planned on it anyway. He walked past Oobleck and into the room.

Team RWBY was most certainly up. Blake and Yang's hospital beds were pushed so far together that Ozpin almost mistook them for a double bed, the guard rail on the left side of Yang's bed was down and guard rail on the right side of Blake's bed was also down. The two were cuddling close together. It was the same story with Ruby and Weiss's hospital beds, the two girls were also cuddling. Ozpin cleared his throat. Team RWBY looked up at him.

"So, how are you girls feeling?" Ozpin asked.

"Sore." Ruby whined. Weiss and Blake nodded.

"Sore and a little loopy." Yang said, her lavender eyes focused on the wall behind Ozpin. Blake movee her head to look at Ozpin.

"Professor Ozpin's there, love." Blake informed her. Yang looked at him.

"Oh right." She said. 

"How long where we out?" Weiss asked.

"A day and a half." Ozpin informed her. Yang groaned.

"That means a day and half worth of make up classes and make up work we're gonna have to do!" Yang complained. Ruby whined as well.

"Why couldn't we have been out for a week?!" She whined. Weiss pecked her cheek.

"You dolt, then we'd have a week worth of classes and homework to make up." Weiss informed. Ruby's eyes widened.

"Oh right." She said. 

"Well at least it can't get any _nurse_!" Yang said. Ruby, Weiss and Blake glared at her. Ozpin looked disappointed as well.

"Bad Yang." Everyone in the room said. Ozpin decided to get the conversation back on track.

"Do you girls remember what happened on your mission?" Ozpin asked. Team RWBY all looked contemplative for a moment as they thought. Ozpin had never seen them look so serious. Finally they nodded.

"Can any of you tell me what happened?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, we arrived in the village, asked them about their Grimm problem and was directed to the forest." Ruby began. Yang jumped in.

"We spent five grueling hours battling Grimm and had just finished off the last one when four more showed up." Yang explained.

"We headed for cover and decided that we should split up and lead the Grimm away from the village and then meet back there once we had taken care of them." Blake added.

"And then we woke up back here." Weiss finished. Ozpin nodded.

"Anything happen while you were all split up?" Ozpin asked. Team RWBY once again assumed contemplative faces as they thought. Finally, Ruby spoke up.

"I was leading the Beowolf through the forest, trying to come up with a plan to defeat it when i came upon a creek. I tried to wear it out using my semblance but i think i was too worn out from all the Grimm hunting earlier as well as all the work Yang and i had been doing these past three weeks to pay for that reservation." Ruby said. Blake and Weiss both did double takes. Apparently, it was the first they had heard of this. "I kinda... got smacked into the side of the waterfall." Ruby looked sheepish, Blake looked alarmed, Weiss looked concerned and Yang looked both worried and angry.

"What happened next?" Ozpin asked. Ruby scratched her head.

"I lost consciousness and everything after that is a blur." Ruby said. Ozpin raised his eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean a blur?" Ozpin asked. Ruby shrugged.

"It was just that. A blur. I can't really remember anything afterward. There are bits and pieces i do remember but for the most part i just remember feeling this... energy inside me and then it just... vanished." Ruby explained.

"Me too!" Weiss said. "I felt the same thing. It was like it was there one minute and gone the next."

"Me three!" Yang said. "I remember being really full of energy and just... exhausted afterwards." Blake nodded.

"Same here. I was so tired, i just... fell asleep." Blake said. "I also remember feeling a little chilly and having goosebumps covering my arms." Ruby's eyes widened.

"Me too! Except my skin felt tingly and i felt tingly on the inside." Ruby exclaimed. Yang nodded.

"Same here, except i felt hot!" Yang said. Weiss nodded as well.

"I felt cold. Freezing cold." Weiss said. Ozpin nodded. His suspicions had really been confirmed now. Team RWBY really had Maiden powers.

"I'm glad to see you girls are feeling well. Professor Oobleck will keep you in the infirmary overnight to monitor you. I am also giving you a three week leave from both school and missions while you recover." Ozpin said.

Yang and Ruby cheered.

"But, i will also be giving you four assignment packets so you don't fall behind in class." Ozpin added. Ruby and Yang deflated and booed.

Ozpin began walking to the door.

"I will see you girls on Monday in three weeks time." Ozpin said. Team RWBY nodded. Ozpin heard noise coming down the hall and moved out of the way just as the door slammed open. Team JNPR rushed in. Jaune was adjusting his chest plate, Pyrrha was pulling on her other boot, Ren smoothing down his shirt and Nora was wiping whipped cream from her mouth. Jaune and Nora were also barefoot while Ren was wearing socks. Pyrrha was the only one with shoes on and then she only had one boot on and her hair was down. They were all panting and out of breath, looking like they had just run a marathon.

"You're all awake!" Jaune cried as he and the rest of Team JNPR ran to give their friends a hug. Ozpin smiled to himself and exited the infirmary as the voices of Team JNPR and Team RWBY echoed throughout the hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Pyrrha's new outfit follows the same color scheme as her old armor with some touches of white and gold. She has armoured sleeves as well and a armoured half skirt with dark spring green tights and knee high armoured boots.
> 
> In case anyone is wondering why Team JNPR was in a state of disarray, it was because they had all been watching movies and eating pancakes to cheer Nora up and pass the time while waiting for news on Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake. They all wound up falling asleep and practically ran Glynda over in their rush to get to the infirmary when she came to inform them about Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang waking up.


	7. D&D: The Epic Campaign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY becomes bored spending all day in their dorm. Blake decides to break out something that she had been saving for a rainy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the seventh chapter! Now, we get to the happy fun part of the story! The one shots!! That are all canon to the story!!! I hope you guys enjoy!!!
> 
> In this first one shot, Yang, Blake, Weiss and Ruby all play dungeons and dragons. I'll be switching between the girls playing the game to their characters in the game. To keep things from getting confusing, when i switch to the girls playing the game, i'll refer to their characters by Yang, Ruby and Weiss's names. When I switch to their characters in game, i'll refer to the characters by the characters names.

It was a quiet day in the dorm room of Team RWBY. Too quiet. Yang was draped over the couch, her arm dangling as she glared at a spot on the carpet. Ruby was slouched so far on the couch, she was almost sitting on the floor. Weiss kept staring at a question on her Grimm Biology homework and had been doing so for twenty minutes. And Blake was just staring at a page in her book, not even reading it. All in all, it was a pretty sorry sight. Yang let out a loud groan.

"I'm so bored!!!" Yang cried. Ruby groaned as well and slid further down the couch.

"Me too!" She whined. Weiss threw down her pencil.

"I third that motion." Weiss said, rubbing her temples. She thunked her head down on the table and groaned. Blake couldn't stand to see her friends and girlfriend like this. So, she slipped a bookmark between the pages of her book, set it aside and stood up. Weiss, Ruby and Yang turned to look at her. 

"I think i have something to help with our boredom." Blake said. She crossed over to the closet and climbed up to the top shelf. Yang, Ruby and Weiss raised their eyebrows.

"What you got for us, Kitty cat?" Yang asked as she watched Blake rummage around the top shelf for something. Whatever it was, Blake must have found it because she let out a soft aha and dropped down. She was carrying a box in her hands as she walked over to the table and set it down. Weiss looked up as she read the title. 

"Dungeons & Dragons?" Weiss asked. "Why do you have that?" Blake shrugged.

"I was saving it for a rainy day, you know if it was a slow day or a literal rainy day. Since we're in leave, i figure now's as good a time as any." Blake said. Yang walked over and looked at the box.

"Sooo, how long has that box been sitting up in our closet?" Yang asked, staring at the box. Blake shrugged.

"About a month or two." She said.

"And i never saw it? How did you even get this?" Yang asked. Blake kissed Yang's cheek.

"I bought it when we had one of those field trips to Vale. It was supposed to be a surprise." Blake explained. Ruby had by then sprung up and plopped down in a chair.

"I don't care how she got it! Blake coulda murdered someone for this game and i'd still play it! That's just how bored i am!" Ruby exclaimed. Blake patted her head.

"Don't worry, Ruby. This game was gained through legal means." Blake said. Ruby nodded.

"I know. I was just making a point about how bored i was. Now, as team leader, i vote we play!" Ruby exclaimed.

**Five Minutes Later**

The game was set up. After drawing straws, it was decided that Blake should be the dungeon master. Yang, Ruby and Weiss had all set about making characters. Ruby was a were touched necromancer, Weiss was an elemental sorceress and Yang was a dragonborn warrior. All three girls had come up with really rich backstories for their characters.

Ruby's character was an ordinary peasant girl from a village who had ventured into the woods one night to find herbs for her sick mother when she was attacked by a strange creature. She awoke in the woods the next morning covered in woods with a deep bite mark on her thigh. She returned home with the herbs with no memory of how she had gotten hurt and carried on like normal until one night during a full moon, she transformed into a feral beast. Terrified that her village would kill her and hurt her mother, the girl ran away and stumbled upon a kind old witch in the woods who took her in and gave a necklace to prevent her transformation every full moon. The witch also taught the girl necromancy so she could defend herself. Now the girl wanders the kingdoms in search for a way to undo her curse.

Yang's character was a young girl from a proud clan of warriors until one night, they were all wiped out by a cult. The girl survived and sought out a means to take revenge. She came across a sage who performed a ritual on her that gave her the power to turn into a dragon. The girl sought out an ancient warrior who taught her the skills she would need to destroy the cult. Now she scours the lands in search of the cult.

Weiss's character was a princess who came from a long line of powerful sorcerers. The princesse's father, jealous of the princess's natural talent for magic, cursed her and locked her away in the dungeons. The princess escaped and now seeks a way to break her curse and take revenge on her father. 

After much deliberation and searching websites for names, the girls had came up with names for their characters. Ruby's character was named Lowella, Yang's character was named Kaliyah and Weiss's character was named Eira. The table had been set up for the game, snacks and drinks set neatly in the center. Weiss and Ruby had dice amd Yang had her scroll opened to a dice rolling app. Blake rubbed her hands together.

"Okay, are we ready to get started?" Blake asked. Ruby and Weiss nodded and Yang took a sip of her energy drink in affirmation. 

"Okay, let's start." She took a sip of tea before beginning.

"You all arrive in a village on the outskirts of a nearby kingdom. It's late at night and you're all tired and hungry after your long journey." Blake said. Ruby raised her hand.

"Yes, Ruby?" Blake asked.

"It's not a full moon is it?" Ruby asked. Blake shook her head.

"Nope, the moon tonight is waxing crescent." Blake informed. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good. Lowella always gets a bit nervous during full moons." Ruby said. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Why? She has a pendant to stop her transforming." Yang said.

"She still doesn't like full moons." Ruby said. Yang nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh, i get it. She's still scared she'll transform even with the necklace." Yang said.

"That about sums it up." Ruby said. Weiss cleared her throat.

"How much gold do we have? What kind of town is it? Do we need to restock on rations? Is there an inn around? And is anybody injured?" Weiss asked, getting right down to business. She flipped open a notepad that everyone noticed already had bits of information jotted down into it like her character stats, her spells, equipment and status conditions. She flipped to a clean page.

"Wow, Weiss. You don't play around." Yang said, impressed. Weiss shrugged.

"Well, someone needs to keep track of our finances and since i do that anyway, i might as well keep track in game as well." Weiss explained. Blake looked thoughtful for a minute.

"You each have twenty gold coins each, the town is fairly small, quiet and doesn't get a whole lot of visitors. There's a small five room inn nearby, you are running low on rations and no one is hurt." Blake said. Weiss nodded and wrote the information down. 

"So that adds up to-" Weiss did some quick math in her head. "Sixty coins. We'll definitely need a lot of food for both Lowella and Kaliyah because of their metabolisms." Weiss began formulating a plan while Blake got on with the story.

"You all head to the inn to rent a room for the night." Blake narrates. "You walk up to the front desk and ask the inn keeper if there are any rooms." Blake clears her throat before talking in an old woman's voice.

"Welcome to Paradise Inn. What can i do for you?" Blake asked. Yang snickered and Weiss looked like she was also trying to fight back laughter as well. Ruby put on a charming smile and spoke.

"We were hoping you had a room for us?" Ruby said. Blake looked down at a piece of paper. 

"Rooms are ten gold coins each." Blake said. Ruby turned to her travel companions. Weiss looked thoughtful while Yang scratched her head. 

"Okay, if rooms are ten coins each and we have sixty and all three of us rented a room for ourselves, that would leave us with-" Weiss did some math in her head. "Thirty coins all together and ten coins each." 

"And we still need to restock on food." Yang looked thoughtful.

"We could all just share a room." Yang suggested. Weiss seemed to think it over. Ruby spoke up.

"But will there be enough beds?" Ruby asked. Blake jumped in.

"Rooms have one bed, a couch and a bathroom." Blake supplied. All three girls thought it over. 

"Okay, so one of us can take the bed and the other two will take the couch." Ruby said. "Sounds good." Weiss and Yang nodded.

"We'll take one room, please." Ruby said. Blake nodded and spoke again in her old woman voice.

"Here's your key." Blake said. 

**In The Inn**

"Thank you!" Lowella said, taking the key from the old woman. She turned back to her travel companions. Eira had sat down on the torn couch and Kaliyah was leaned against the wall. 

"Come on girls!" Lowella called. Eira silently stood up and Kaliyah pushed away from the wall as they followed Lowella to their room. Lowella stuck the key in the door and turned the knob. The inside of the room to put it mildly was..... _homely_. The walls were painted an unattractive plain brown and that paint was peeling. There were holes in the plaster and the carpet had _definitely_ seen better days. The couch had tears and holes in it as well. The bed was small and looked lumpy and had a thin brown blanket on it. Eira blanched, Kaliyah shrugged and Lowella grimaced.

"Huh. Well, this looks cosy. Wouldn't call it paradise though." Kaliyah said, as she headed to the bed and plopped down. Eira stood off to the side while Lowella closed the door behind them. 

"Anyone want first bath?" Lowella asked. Kaliyah was already taking off her boots. She waved a hand.

"I'll let one of you go first." She said, rubbing the soles of her feet. Lowella looked to Eira.

"You want to go?" She asked. The princess shook her head and slid down the wall and sat down. Lowella frowned at that. Eira was very silent. While the princess had always been a woman of few words, she did say words. She was never _this_ silent.

"I guess i'll go first then." Lowella said. She headed into the bathroom and closed the door. The bathroom wasn't in much better shape than the rest of the room. It was small and cramped. The wash tub was large and wooden and took up most of the tiny bathroom. There was a wash basin and a toilet shoved off into a corner. A pile of towels sat on top of a rickety old shelf and there was a small cracked mirror hanging on the wall above the sink. Lowella undressed and got into the tub. It was already full of lukewarm water. She scrubbed herself clean and got out, quickly securing her pendant back around her neck. She wrapped herself in a towel and sniffed her clothes and gagged. She really needed to wash her clothes. 

Her outfit was a black dress with long poofy sleeves and red accents and a white corset. She had white tights, black boots and a red cloak. She put her outfit back on, except for her boots and looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown hair was chopped short in a messy bob, the red tips having jagged ends. She had dark circles around her silver eyes on the account of no sleep and her tan skin was covered in scars from her days as a refugee in the forest. Sighing, she picked up her boots and opened the bathroom door and startled to see Eira leaned against. Eira looked up at her and stood up, her pale blue and white dress twisting around her. Lowella moved to the side and Eira wordlessly slipped into the bathroom.

**Five Minutes Later**

Lowella was lying on one end of the couch Eira on the other. Kaliyah was sound asleep, snoring on the bed. Lowella stared up at the ceiling and touched a hand to her pendant. 

_I'll be home soon mom. I promise._ Lowella thought. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Back At The Dorm**

"Sooooo, when do we get to fight monsters?" Yang asked. Blake leaned over and kissed Yang's cheek.

"All in good time, all in good time." She said. Yang blew a strand of hair out of her face and nodded. Ruby crunched on a chip. 

"I wonder if we should start planning out our characters story lines?" Ruby wondered. Yang and Weiss turned to her.

"Why?" Weiss asked, curious. Ruby shrugged.

"Just thinking. I mean, our characters have some very interesting plot lines, don't you think? My character was cursed by a were touched and ran away from home, Yang's willingly cursed herself to exact her revenge and yours was cursed by her father. Think of the story potential!" Ruby exclaimed. Yang looked thoughtful.

"Think we could make a TV series out of it?" Yang asked. Weiss nodded.

"We have a good plot, interesting characters and a good conflict. We'd just need a good endgame." Weiss said. Blake felt like they were getting off track. 

"Uh, ladies?" She said, tapping the game board with an amused expression on her face. Ruby, Yang and Weiss all blushed in embarrassment. 

"Oh right." Ruby said. They turned their attention back to the game. Blake took a sip of tea.

"After a long night's rest, you all wake up refreshed and ready to head out." Blake narrated. Weiss flipped her notepad back to their finances.

"Okay, we have fifty coins left. Should be enough to purchase some rations." Weiss said. "Though, i think we'll need to eventually get some new clothes, armour and definitely some weapons." Yang nodded.

"Especially, you two. Kaliyah's fine. She's got armour and-" Yang checked her character sheet for her stats. "She has damage resistance due to being a dragonborn and she has a hundred and twelve hit points." Ruby picked up her character sheet as well. 

"Let's see.... Lowella has eighty seven hit points and.... a speed bonus." Ruby said. Weiss looked at her character sheet.

"Eira has fifty six hit points and she's immune to acid, piercing and slashing from nonmagical attacks." Weiss said. Yang's face scrunched up as she thought.

"Why are you guys' hit points so low? Don't ice elementals have hit points of one hundred and twenty seven?" Yang asked. Weiss blushed.

"I... sunk most of my points into intelligence and persuasion." She explained. Yang nodded.

"Makes sense." She turned to Ruby. "What's your reason?" Ruby was sheepish.

"Same thing except i sunk mine into speed and agility." Ruby said. Yang shrugged.

"Well at least if things get sticky, Eira can stump the enemy by asking them to solve a super complex equation." Yang said. Weiss hit her shoulder, lightly. Yang laughed.

"What? I'm just saying." Yang said. Blake nodded.

"Okay, so i'll just use some weaker enemies that you guys can farm to get more levels and experience before bringing out the stronger ones." Blake said, looking over her notebook. She took another sip of tea.

"You all pay the inn woman and head off to the shops to restock on rations and medicine." Blake narrated. Ruby, Yang and Weiss nodded and got their dice ready.

**At The Ration Shop**

The shop was small. The floorboards creaked with every step each girl took and the room was lit by candlelight. There were aisles full of dried meat, biscuits, fruit and vegetables. Lowella made a point of avoiding the meat aisle. She would not indulge no matter how much her instincts screamed at her to. Eira hung far back in the store, browsing the cans of biscuits. Kaliyah grabbed a bushel of apples and some jerky. Lowella grabbed the first thing that she saw, a bag of beetroots and headed to the counter. The girls sat down their purchases. Eira left and came back with a few more food items. Lowella tried her best not to stare at all the meat that Eira had laid on the counter. 

"That'll be twenty gold coins." The man said. Kaliyah handed him the coins and the girls gathered their purchases and left. 

**At The Dorm**

"Now that we have food, we need medicine." Weiss said. She flipped open a book amd began looking through it. Blake saw that it was a booklet on herbs in the game. She looked through the booklet and began jotting down information in her notepad.

"We should prioritize herbs that heal injuries and take care of sicknesses." Weiss said. "Let's see... alambas when crushed and applied to a burn heals.... four square feet burns of any degree, so we should try and find those." She jotted down some more information.

"A tea brewed from the leaves of an athelas is potentially capable of curing any disease or injury while the patient is alive." Weiss read. "So, we should keep an eye out for those." 

Blake decided to go ahead and progress the plot while Weiss was busy jotting down herb information.

"You all head next door to the herb shop for some herbs." Blake narrated.

**At The Herb Shop**

Eira picked up a few herbs and inspected them before putting them in a pouch. Lowella and Kaliyah had opted to stay back, considering that they both knew very little about herbs. Eira walked up to the county and dropped five gold coins into the woman's hand and walked out, securing the bag to her belt. With that done, the group headed out of the town.

**Back At The Dorm**

Weiss was busy calculating their finances and Ruby went to get more chips. She arrived back at the table with a big bowl ot tortilla chips in hand and set the bowl back in the center.

"Okay, so we have twenty five gold coins left. We have enough rations that should last us to the next town and we have medicinal herbs." Weiss said, once she had finished calculating. Yang looked thoughtful.

"How are we on weapons?" Yang asked. Weiss looked at her character sheet.

"My character has a small dagger." Weiss said. Ruby looked at hers as well.

"My character has a sickle." Ruby said. Yang nodded.

"Kaliyah has a sword." Yang said. She looked to Blake, who continued with her narration.

"After leaving town, you all head through a forest. It's a peaceful walk until a loud snap rings out." Blake narrated. Yang rubbed her hands together.

"Okay, what are they?" She asked. Blake looked down at a piece of paper.

"Kobolds. A whole pack of them." Blake said. Weiss looked thoughtful for moment.

"They only have...." She reviewed the information. "An armour class of twelve and five HP. Should be easy." Ruby looked thoughtful.

"Since Lowella and Eira have the lowest hit points and a sickle and dagger respectively, we should let Yang do most of the work since she has the most health and a sword. And since Weiss has the lowest hit points, she should stand back and cast spells while i take care of the Kobold that get past Yang." Ruby said. Weiss looked at her character sheet.

"Let's see... I know ice blast, ice slick and ice burst." Weiss said. Ruby nodded as she looked over her character sheet.

"I know.... inflict wounds, cause fear snd ray of enfeeblement." Ruby said. Yang looked at her sheet.

"My breath weapon is.... fire." Yang said. Ruby nodded. 

"Okay, let's do this!" She said, rubbing her hands together.

**In The Woods**

The Kobold pack rushed out from the trees. Kaliyah drew her sword while Eira and Lowella stood a few feet back. Kaliyah charged forward and began slicing through the Kobold, sending heads, limbs and blood flying everywhere. Lowella drew her sickle while Eira grabbed her dagger with shaky hands. 

Get behind the trees!" Lowella yelled to her. Eira looked at her with wide eyes and did as she was told, running for cover while Lowella prepared to face down a few kobold that had gotten past Kaliyah.

**Back At The Dorm**

"A Kobold charges towards you! What do you do?" Blake asked. Ruby thought over her options.

"I... roll out of the way and slice at it with my sickle!" Ruby shouted. Blake nodded.

"Roll." She said. "You need a twenty or higher." Ruby shook the dice and blew on them.

"Come on, don't let me down!" Ruby pleaded. She tossed the dice and they rolled across the table, twenty side facing up.

"Yes!" Ruby shouted. Blake nodded.

"You successfully roll out of the way of the incoming Kobold and manage to slash it across the leg." Blake said. She turned to Yang. 

"You're being overrun by Kobold as they all rush past you to get at Weiss and Ruby. What do you do?" Blake narrated. Yang thought it over.

"I use my breath weapon on them and then use it on my sword!" Yang said, big grin on her face. Weiss was confused.

"What's that gonna do?" She asked. Yang shrugged.

"I just think it'll look cool." Yang said. Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Is your sword even fire resistant?" Weiss asked. She was pointedly ignored while Yang tapped the roll button on the app. She pumped her fist in the air when it landed ob twenty.

"Yes!" Yang cheered. Blake went back to narrated.

"Your attack is successful. The incoming Kobold are all burned to a crisp and your red hot sword slices through the survivors." Blake narrates.

"Awesome!" Yang cheered. Blake turned to Weiss.

"The kobold approach your hiding place, intent on killing you. What do you do?" Weiss looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I use my ice blast on them." Weiss said. She checked over her character stats and then rolled the dice. It landed on twenty. Weiss smiled.

"Your attack is a success. The Kobold are frozen." Blake said.

"And then i push them over." Weiss stated. Blake, Yang and Ruby stared at her.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Just cause." Weiss said. Blake shrugged.

"I'll allow it." Blake said. She took another sip of tea.

"The Kobold are defeated. You manage to collect some loot." Blake said. Ruby clapped her hands excitedly.

"What is it?" Ruby asked. Blake checked a sheet of paper.

"A bag of mushrooms, a silver nugget, some platinum rings and a golden armband." Blake said. Weiss lit up.

"We can sell those at the next town for more gold!" Weiss said. 

"Can we eat the mushrooms?" Yang asked. Blake nodded.

"They're surprisingly nutritious." Blake said. She checked a sheet of paper again.

"Since you guys are just starting out, i'm going to give each of one hundred experience points." Blake said. Ruby held out both of her hands and Weiss and Yang high fived them.

"That was fun!" Yang said. Weiss nodded.

"I had fun too." 

"Let's keep playing!" Ruby said. Blake smiled.

"Okay, let's do this!" Blake said. Ruby stood up.

"I'll refill the snacks!" She said, zooming away to the kitchen and leaving behind rose petals. Yang headed over to her cooler.

"I'll get the energy drinks!" She shouted. Weiss stood up and headed over to the kitchenette and grabbed the tea kettle.

"And i'll put on the tea." She said. Blake nodded.

"And i'll set up the next round." She said, going over her sheets and notebook. 

This was going to be a fun campaign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've reached the end of the first one shot. I hope you all enjoyed. Also do you guys think we should give Weiss, Yang and Ruby's dnd characters a team name? I was leaning towards CRSD (pronounced Cursed). Any other team name suggestions are welcome!!!


	8. Magicae Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake discovers a trailer for a book series she read when she was younger. She, Ruby, Weiss and Yang watch it and discuss the changes and book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the eighth chapter. Remember the magical girl book series that i introduced in Blake's maiden chapter? Well, i brought it back in this chapter as a new anime!!! 
> 
> Also this one shot takes place a few hours after the dnd one. Blake had to stop the game because Yang was getting a little too into it.

Blake was scrolling through Dusttube, looking for something interesting to watch. Yang and Ruby were busy playing a game amd Weiss was reading a book. Blake stopped scrolling when she came across something.

"Oh. My. God." Blake said. Yang, Ruby and Weiss looked up.

"What happened?" Yang asked. "You didn't get into a flame war did you?" Blake smirked at her.

"Fighting strangers on the internet is your thing Babe, not mine." Blake said. Yang shrugged.

"What can i say? I'm a very passionate person." 

"Don't we know it." Blake said. Ruby and Weiss nodded in agreement. 

"So, what is it?" Ruby asked, dodging out of the way of enemy fire.

"There's a trailer for Magicae Warriors." Blake said. Yang stopped playing and looked at her, Ruby's eyes were wide in excitement and Weiss looked skeptical.

"Really?!" Ruby asked. Blake nodded. Weiss pursed her lips.

"Are you sure? Might just be a fan made trailer." Weiss said. Blake shook her head.

"It's from Dustflix's official channel." Blake said. Yang paused the game abd Weiss bookmarked her page. Ruby was clapping her hands excitedly.

"Ooh, let's watch it!" Ruby said. They all crowded around Blake and she pressed play.

**Three Minutes And Forty Five Seconds Later**

"That.... was.... AWESOME!!!" Ruby shouted. "I can't wait for the show!" Yang laughed.

"Well, it comes out next week so make sure to set your reminder." Yang said. A flurry of rose petals drifted down onto the couch as Ruby rushed over to the TV. She quickly turned the TV input back to regular TV and zoomed back over to the couch and grabbed the remote.

"Did we save?" Yang wondered out loud. Ruby waved her off dismissively.

"Who cares!? This is more important!" Ruby exclaimed as she opened the Dustflix app and went to the kids account. She selected the coming soon tab and scrolled down to the coming next week section. Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Setting the reminder." Ruby said as she selected Magicae Warriors. A white box with text and a bell icon and check mark appeared on the thumbnail reading _Reminder set_. 

"This is going to be so awesome!" Ruby said. Weiss looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Do we reread the book series to refresh ourselves on the characters and the world?" Weiss asked. Yang shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat." Her eyes lit up. "Ooh, we should check for more information. You know see who's all involved, the voice actors, the show runners, the studio animating the show." Blake nodded as she tapped furiously on her scroll.

"Way ahead of you." Blake said as she typed Magicae Warriors anime into the search bar. The results popped up and Blake read them.

"Okay, show runner is Valerie Winstrom and according to this interview, she was a huge fan of the book series growing up." Blake read. Yang nodded.

"That's good. She'll remain faithful to the source material then." Yang said. Ruby looked thoughtful.

"While that's good, i also wouldn't mind if she deviated from the source material in certain aspects to surprise us." Ruby said. Weiss nodded.

"Yeah, i don't know about you but i don't want the show to be an exact carbon copy of the book where everything happens the same way it did in the books. I might as well just read the books if that happens." Weiss said. Blake continued reading.

"Xylax Studios is producing it." Blake said. Ruby's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Is that the same studio that produced that dragon anime a few years back?" Ruby asked. Blake typed Xylax Studios into the search bar and tapped on the Wikipedia page. She tapped on the original productions tab and read through the shows listed there. After a while, she spoke.

"Was the name of the anime Dracones?" Blake asked. Ruby nodded. 

"Yeah, that's the one! Man, that anime was awesome!" Ruby said. Yang looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Is this the same anime that you wouldn't shut up about for two whole weeks?" Yang asked. Ruby nodded.

"Is this also the same anime i found you in our closet crying over because someone died?" Weiss asked. Ruby looked sheepish.

"Hey, in my defense, that was a really sad death scene." Ruby said. Blake's eyes widened in realisation.

"Is this also the same anime that you were crying for weeks over because it had its series finale?" Blake asked. Ruby nodded.

"Again, in my defense that was a really emotional series finale." Ruby said. 

"How was the animation?" Yang asked. Ruby got a big smile on her face. That anime was the best show in history in her opinion and she loved talking about it every chance she got. She had even introduced Team JNPR, Team CFVY and Team SSSN to it and they had all fallen in love with the show and cried with her when it was over. There was an ongoing online petition to bring the show back for another season but Ruby knew that it wasn't likely to succeed. Didn't stop her from signing it though.

"The animation in the first few seasons was meh. Not the best but it didn't distract you from the show. It started getting good around season three and it was beautiful in season five and kept getting better and better the longer the show went on." Ruby said. "Anyway, who's voice acting?" 

Blake hit back space to exit Wikipedia and hit back space again to go back to the original search. She scrolled down to the voice actors.

"Renee Summerfield, Gail Hastrome, Tabitha Goodfellow, Katie Lure, Hilgrid Apoxstrum......" Blake listed off. Ruby's eyes lit up in recognition. Yang looked at her sister, amused.

"Do those names mean something to you?" Yang asked. Ruby grabbed Yang and shook her.

"Do those names mean something to me? Do they mean something to me?! Are you kidding me?! Didn't we just get through talking about how Xylax Studios was behind one of the best animes of all time?! Yang, you lovable fool, those women are the same women that voiced the main characters on Dracones! Half of them at least." Ruby said, still shaking Yang. Weiss was shocked.

"Really?" She asked. Ruby ceased her Yang shaking. 

"Yes! Renee Summerfield voiced Libelle, Gail Hastrome voiced Kayda, Tabitha Goodfellow voiced Hydra, Katie Lure voiced Dalinda and Hilgrid Apoxstrum voiced Tanwen!" Ruby shouted. Blake, Yang and Weiss stared at her. 

"No way." Yang said. Ruby nodded her head furiously.

"Way! That's half of the main cast!" Ruby said. "Who else is voicing?" Blake scrolled through the list.

"Abigail Fjord, Ylinda Yveer, Amy Tydust, Sally Construm and Rain Phillips." Blake read. Ruby's face lit up even more. 

"Abigail voiced Kimba, Ylinda voiced Nuri, Amy voiced Malinda, Sally voiced Tatsuya and Rain voiced Aidan!" Ruby said. "Who else?" Blake read through the list.

"Dan O'Brien, Erik Ilford, Tyrone Hillcanthay, Thomas Ryans and Iandore Rollin." Blake read. Ruby listed off the characters they voiced in the anime.

"Dan voiced Jacob, Tatsuya's love interest before it was revealed she was gay, Erik voiced William, Aidan's love interest before it was revealed she was Bi, Tyrone voiced Tim, Kayda's love interest before it was revealed she was pan, Thomas voiced Ryan, Hydra's love Interest before it was revealed she was ace and Iandore voiced Reid, Malinda's love interest." Ruby listed. Her eyes lit up as a thought occurred to her. "Blake, pass me your scroll." Blake handed it to her. Ruby scrolled down the list of voice actors.

"No. Freaking. Way." Ruby said. Yang, Weiss and Blake looked up.

"What?" Yang asked. Ruby was practically vibrating in her seat with joy.

"The whole voice cast of Dracones is voicing the characters in Magicae Warriors." Ruby said. She let out a loud squeal. "I have to inform the others!" A trail of rose petals littered the floor as Ruby dashed off to get her scroll. Yang was the first to speak.

"That is crazy. They got the whole voice cast back?" Yang asked. Blake was scrolling through the voice actors, checking out their credentials.

"Yup. They did." Blake said. Weiss was shocked.

"The whole cast came back? Seriously?" She asked. Blake nodded. Yang clapped her hands.

"Well, i know what we're doing this week." Yang said. Blake and Weiss looked at her warily.

"What?" Weiss asked, warily. She scooted a little bit further from Yang. Yang laughed.

"We're watching Dracones! You know, check out the voice actors and hear their work." Yang said. Weiss snorted.

"I'm pretty sure they did a good job if the studio called them all back to voice the characters on Magicae Warriors." Weiss said. Yang shrugged.

"I just want to see what the fuss is about. Ruby seems to think this show is the best thing since sliced bread." Yang said. Ruby was walking around behind the couch talking on her scroll with Nora, Velvet and Sun.

"I kid you not, Nora. They got the _whole_ voice cast back. Everyone." Ruby said.

"No way!" Nora said.

"Way." Ruby said.

"Th-this has to be a joke. We're being pranked!" Velvet exclaimed.

"Someone pinch me, i must be dreaming." Sun said. 

"Look up the voice cast for Magicae Warriors if you guys don't believe me. But i'm telling you, they got the whole voice cast back." Ruby said. 

Yang jerked her thumb at her sister.

"See? And apparently Nora, Velvet and Sun agree with her too." Yang said. 

**Five Minutes Later**

After Ruby had calmed down and ended her call with Nora, Sun and Velvet, she sat back down on the couch. They were rewatching the trailer on Dustflix and talkin about it.

"They made a lot of changes." Yang observed. "Didn't Cholene have brown and white feathers?" Yang asked, referring to the mentor. Ruby nodded.

"Yes she did. And didn't Ailith have blonde hair? Here she's a brunette." Ruby said. Blake was leafing through the book.

"They also gave her a race lift. She was Caucasian in the books. She's indian in the anime." Blake observed. Weiss looked thoughtful.

"Eh, who cares? As long as the show is good and respects it's source material, they can give as many race lifts and adaptational dye jobs that they want." Weiss said. "Besides, diversity's good." Yang wrinkled her nose.

"But not diversity for diversity's sake." Yang said. Blake nodded her head.

"Yeah, i am all for representation in media but not if it's just representation for representation's sake. I do want them to be characters first and not have their race or disability or mental illness or sexuality be their whole character." Blake said. Ruby nodded in agreement.

"They should be characters first and representatives second." Ruby said. Weiss looked thoughtful.

"You girls are right. Representation is important but so are good characters." Weiss said. Ruby flipped through her copy of Magicae Warriors.

"They also made her an adaptational badass. I remember in the first book, Ailith ran away from her first fight. In the trailer, she actually tries to take on the Shadow Fiend before running away." Ruby said. Yang nodded.

"So, a lot of adaptional changes." Ruby nodded. Blake continued to flip through her copy. 

"I really liked book two, you guys?" Blake asked. Yang made a so and so gesture.

"It was alright, i think the third book was better." Yang said.

"I really like the fourth book. The double agent being the archeologist that had been helping the girls since book one was a twist that i didn't see coming." Ruby said. Weiss made a face.

"Yeah, it was a good twist, very well foreshadowed. But Cholene knowing and working with him? Now that kinda came out of the left field for me." Weiss said. Yang nodded.

"I agree with you on that Weiss, it wasn't really well foreshadowed. Kinda seemed like the author wanted to go for a double whammy there and didn't know how to do it properly." Yang said. Ruby nodded in agreement.

"I'm with you guys. Did kinda seem like the author wasn't really thinking about how it would impact the story." Ruby said. Blake was still leafing through the book as she added in her two cents.

"I have been going over the books leading up to the reveal and there are some subtle hints to Cholene knowing but they're so vague that you can be forgiven for thinking it was more of her mysterious nature." Blake said, looking for the chapter where one of the hints was. She tapped the page when she found it.

"Here we go," She cleared her throat. " 'And how are you so sure that he'll be able to decipher the runes?' Ailith asked. Cholene looked off into the distance, her expression unreadable. She looked back at Ailith and spoke in her customary soft, lilting tone. 'Do not worry, he knows a lot about this kind of thing.' She said. She ruffled her feathers and flew away, leaving Ailith to wonder just what did her mentor mean by that." Blake read. Weiss wrinkled her nose.

"That doesn't really sound like a hint. That just reads as Cholene being well... a thousand year old bird that has seen and lived a lot and knows more than a few secrets and people." Weiss said. Blake shrugged.

"Like i said. Super vague." Blake said. Yang's stomach rumbled. 

"Whelp, i'm hungry. Who wants pizza?" Yang asked. Ruby began bouncing in her seat.

"I do, i do!" Ruby said. Weiss raised her hand.

"Just don't get the meat lovers this time." Weiss said.

"I could go for some pizza." Blake said. Yang picked her scroll and began dialing the pizza place. 

"Are you guys still doing that mix and match pizza deal?" Yang asked when someone came to the phone. 

"Okay then, i'd like an extra large pizza with one half pepperoni and sausage, one half pepperoni and mushrooms, one half meat lovers and the other half anchovies." Yang said. She looked at Ruby, Weiss and Blake.

"You guys want a salad, wings, soda, dessert?" Yang asked. RWB all assumed thoughtful faces. 

"How much for a salad and some wings?" Weiss asked. Yang brought the scroll back up to her ear.

"How much does it cost to add a salad and some wings?" Yang asked. The person on the other end relayed the information to her. Yang turned back to RWB. 

"Five lien for a salad, ten for wings, two for drinks and six for dessert." Yang said. Weiss looked thoughtful.

"Please, Weiss?" Ruby pleaded with her girlfriend/finance manager. "It's our week off! Let's treat ourselves." She flashed her puppy dog eyes for good measure. Weiss sighed.

"Fine. But you're not eating that whole cookie pizza by yourself. I don't want you to get diabetes." Weiss said, cuddling Ruby and planting a kiss on her lips. "I want to keep you around for as long as i can." Ruby giggled and kissed Weiss back.

"And i want to stay with you for as long as i can." Ruby said. Yang made gagging noises.

"Oh quiet, you. You and Blake have done worse around us." Weiss said, shuddering as she recalled last Tuesday's incident. Yang smiled a big shit eating grin while Blake sunk into the couch in shame.

"You betcha we have!" Yang said. She brought the scroll back up to her ear.

"Yes, i would like to add a salad and-" She brought the scroll back down. "What kind of wings do you guys want?" Yang asked.

"Garlic parmesan?" Ruby suggested. Weiss and Blake shrugged and nodded.

"Garlic parmesan wings-" 

"Don't forget the dips!" Ruby yelled. 

"I wasn't going to!" Yang said. "And ranch and blue cheese dip, root beer and one large cookie pizza." Yang said. She nodded. 

"Okay. Forty five lien? Got it. See you in fifteen minutes." Yang said. She hung up and plopped back down on the couch.

"Okay, so where were we?" Yang asked as she picked up her book. The girls all laughed as they resumed their discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, TV Tropes, how i love thee. Next chapter, Ruby gets to fan girl about her favorite anime.


	9. Dracones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss, Yang, Blake and Ruby all spend the day watching Ruby's favorite anime. Cue copious amounts of laughter, Ruby fan girling and lots of ugly crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the ninth chapter. In this one shot, Ruby introduces Yang, Weiss and Blake to the awesomeness that is Dracones. Cue Yang, Weiss and Blake getting hooked on the show and ugly crying during the emotional scenes.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Ruby exclaimed. She was bundled underneath a blanket, a pillow on her lap. Weiss pecked her cheek.

"We'll see." Weiss said. Yang, who had been insisted on cuddling Blake despite Blake telling her that there wasn't a whole lot of room on the couch for that, joined in.

"I still don't see what all of the fuss is about." Yang said. Ruby laughed.

"Oh, you'll see. You'll all see." Ruby said. The table in front of them was covered in snacks, drinks and unopened tissue boxes. Ruby had insisted that the tissues would be needed and Weiss, Blake and Yang decided to humor her. They were all in their pajamas on account of having just woken up and not having any classes. 

"So, what's Dracones about?" Blake asked. Ruby's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Dracones is about ten teenage girls that are princesses from another realm where dragons live. The realm is under the threat of a wicked sorcerer so the princesses came to Earth known as Vincix to the draconians, to find ten magical items to defeat the sorcerer once and for all." Ruby explained. Yang, Weiss and Blake nodded.

"So, are the princesses dragons or is that just the name of the realm?" Yang asked. Ruby gave her an incredulous expression.

"Yang, dear sister. The anime is literally called Dragons. Dracones means dragons in latin." Ruby deadpanned. Yang blinked.

"How do you know that?" Yang asked. Ruby shrugged.

"I looked it up." Ruby rubbed her hands.

"So draconians have three forms. A human form, a human-dragon hybrid form where they have their horns and tails and if they choose, their wings and a full on dragon form." Ruby explained. WBY nodded. They were following so far. "Draconians also have elemental fire in addition to magic." Yang raised her hand.

"Elemental fire?" Yang asked. Ruby nodded.

"There are many different types of Draconians. Fire Draconians, ice Draconians, nature Draconians, Lightning Draconians, water Draconians, air Draconians, energy Draconians, earth Draconians, poison draconians, light Draconians, the list is endless." Ruby explained. Yang nodded in understanding.

"I get it. And those different types of Draconians breathe different types of fire." Yang said. Ruby clapped excitedly. 

"Now you're getting it!" Ruby said. Yang nodded.

"I think i do. Fire Draconians breathe fire, naturally. Ice Draconians breathe ice. Earth Draconians breathe rocks. Air Draconians breathe wind. Water Draconians breathe water. Poison Draconians breathe poison and so on." Yang said. Ruby nodded.

"Correct." Weiss was deep in thought.

"So it stands to reason that Draconian magic follows the same rules, right? Weiss asked. Ruby rewarded her with a kiss.

"Yup." Ruby said. Blake nodded.

"Sounds interesting so far. The world has some pretty consistent sounding rules." Blake said.

"And Draconians can speak both English and Draconic, although English is harder for them since Draconic has harder consonants and silbilants." Ruby explained. WBY nodded.

"So since English doesn't have as hard consonants and silbilants, it trips them up." Blake said. Ruby nodded.

"Exactly." Yang, Weiss and Blake nodded. Sounded simple enough. Ruby opened the Dustflix app on the TV and selected the kids profile and went to the Watch Again section and selected Dracones. She selected the play button and relaxed back in her spot, snuggling deeper into her blanket nest as the show started. The theme song, a woman singing in latin while an ethereal sounding flute played as the theme music, played through the room. The title of the show came up on screen as the theme song ended, transitioning from Draconic to latin. 

Yang popped a popcorn kernel in her mouth.

Okay, i'll admit it. That was a good theme song." Yang said. Weiss and Blake nodded.

"Shh!" Ruby shushed them. "It's starting." WBY obliged her and quieted down. The opening of the show began as a man began narrating in Draconic. Luckily, Ruby had turned subtitles on so it was pretty easy to follow along. The story was about how hundreds of eons ago the many realms materialised in a great explosion of magic. From the explosion, many races were formed. The many races lived in harmony until one day when the humans became greedy. They wanted all the land for themselves and began to drive away the other creatures, killing them and enslaving them. The magic creatures all scattered to the many realms, sealing themselves off. The Draconians stayed, convinced that they could make the humans see the error of their ways. It was all in vain as the humans committed the worst crime of all, trying to destroy the world tree. 

Weiss spoke up as the man continued narrating.

"The World Tree?" Weiss asked. "What does it do and why is it so important?" Yang and Blake looked to Ruby. They were also interested. Ruby cleared her throat.

"The World Tree is where all magic and life energy comes from. It is responsible for maintaining the many realms and keeping life throughout the universe healthy. Without it, the many realms would die and the inhabitants with it. Many eons ago, the first humans attempted to enslave the tree and almost wound up destroying it in the process. The Draconians stopped them and sealed the tree away in another realm." Ruby explained. Weiss nodded.

"I get it, if anything were to happen to the tree, then everyone would be in big trouble." Weiss said. Ruby nodded.

"Really big trouble. Like all life begins dying slowly trouble." Blake's face was scrunched up.

"But it would stand to reason that the first humans knew this. Were they that greedy for power that they would risk killing the only thing keeping them alive for more power?" Blake asked. Yang stroked her ears.

"Human hubris, kitty cat. It's really something else." Yang said. Blake huffed as she leaned into Yang's touch.

"I guess. I still wouldn't risk it even if i wanted ultimate power." Blake said. The girls turned their attention back to the narration. The man was explaining how after the draconians saved the World Tree from the humans, they decided to leave to another realm, disgusted with the humans' greed and hubris. As the many eons went by, humans slowly stopped using magic and soon began to forget how to use their magic as new inventions were made. Meanwhile, the draconians flourished in a realm that they called Ontor. They built kingdoms and created spells. They created constucts and golems. They combined technology with magic to create Magi-Tech. 

Yang spoke up.

"Magi-Tech? What is that?" She asked. Ruby cleared her throat to explain.

"It's tech infused with magic. It's highly advanced and eons ahead of human tech and very durable as well. Also easy to carry." Ruby explained. Yang looked thoughtful.

"Hmm, i wonder if i could make something like that?" Yang wondered. The narration continued as the narrator told of how the realm of Ontor flourished and grew, seeing many prosperous eons. The narration ended ob an ominous note with the sketch of what Yang, Blake and Weiss assumed to be the main villain. He was dressed in dark robes and holding a sinister looking staff that glowed with evil looking magic. Shadows and smoke swirled around him and into the jewel embedded atop the staff while the sorcerer smiled a cruel, evil smile. The villain hadn't even been introduced yet and already Yang hated him.

The screen faded to black before beautiful chimes filled the room as the screen slowly faded back to white. It opened on sunlight streaming through a bedroom. Weiss whistled.

"Wow, that bedroom looks so gorgeous." Weiss said. Blake tilted her head a little.

"I see what you mean, Ruby, the animation is kinda.. meh." Blake said. "Still, i'm enjoying the episode so far." Ruby clapped her hands excitedly.

"Just wait, it gets really good around the five minute mark." Ruby said. Yang, Weiss and Blake settled in, grabbing snacks and drinks as they watched.

The first main character was introduced. Libelle was a very pretty girl. She had long curly locks that reached her hips that was as gold as the sun itself and had tan skin littered with freckles as well as beautiful bright blue eyes with gold flecks in them and a heart shaped face. She was wearing a lavender dress with a gold belt and gold accents, with a few pink and white chiffon pieces stitched on the sleeves that stopped above her ankles. 

Yang leaned over to Ruby.

"So, what's she like?" Yang asked. Ruby was happy to explain.

"Libelle is the youngest princess of Andusk. She is a light Draconian and thus has light magic. She's warm, bright, sunny and all around happy go lucky person always looking to brighten up somebody's day." Ruby explained. Yang smirked.

"So.. kinda like you?" Yang asked. Ruby blushed.

"Huh. I never noticed. I was kinda too busy being blown away with the awesome story telling and my empty tear ducts." Ruby said.

Next came Kayda. Kayda had back length fiery straight red locks, bright startling green eyes, warm honey skin, a small splash of freckles and a heart shaped face. She was wearing a red and gold dress with black and silver accents that stopped above her knees. Ruby explained a little about her as well.

"Kayda is the oldest princess of Aeros. She's a fire Draconian and has fire magic. She's warm, nurturing, motherly, protective and hot headed. She also has a really unfortunate love of puns." Ruby said. Yang laughed and Blake smirked.

"Sounds kinda like Yang." Blake said. Weiss nodded in agreement.

"Especially the love of puns." Weiss said. Yang shrugged.

"I think i found my favorite character and she hasn't even been on screen that long." Yang said. 

Then was Hydra. Hyrda had wavy waist length midnight blue hair that appeared black and deep blue eyes. She had slightly tanned skin and a round shaped face. She was wearing a dark blue and light blue dress with pale blue accents that stopped just above her thighs. Ruby gave a quick character profile.

"Hydra is the third oldest princess of Rith. She's a water Draconian and has water magic. She's laidback, caring, kind and fun loving." Ruby explained.

Then next was Dalinda. She had powdery long thigh length snow white hair and icy blue eyes and pale skin. She had a soft diamond shaped head and was wearing a white dress with pale blue accents that flowed down to just above her ankles. Ruby gave a profile on her.

"Dalinda is the crown princess of Turac. She's a ice Draconian and has ice magic. Dalinda is a little aloof but she's warm, kind, caring and protective." Ruby explained. Yang smirked at Weiss.

"Kinda sounds like you, Ice Queen." Yang said. Weiss blushed and turned her head.

"I don't see it." She said.

Next was Tanwen. She had pale skin and jet black waist shoulder length hair and black eyes with flecks of grey in them. She wore a black and silver dress with a few gold and white accents. Ruby explained a litte about her.

"Tanwen is the second oldest princess of Othim. She's a shadow Draconian and has shadow magic. She's quiet, withdrawn and can be mysterious but she's loyal, kind and nuturing. She also has a dry sense of humor." Ruby explained. Weiss looked at Blake.

"Kinda sounds like you, Blake." Weiss said. Blake looked thoughtful.

"I suppose so." Blake said. 

Kimba was introduced next. Kimba had dark brown hair in a curly chin length bob cut and olive skin and vibrant, neon green eyes. She wore a bright green and gold dress with flecks of sliver and black. Ruby shared some information on her.

"Kimba is the fourth oldest princess of Bahor. She's a poison Draconian and has poison magic. Kimba is passionate, ambitious and generous." Ruby explained.

Nuri was introduced next. Nuri had spiky strawberry blonde hair in a curly neck length bob. She had electric blue eyes and peach pearl skin. She wore a pink and black dress with white and light blue accents. Ruby gave a character profile on her as well.

"Nuri is the crown princess of Marun. Nuri is a lightning Draconian and has lightning magic. Nuri is loud, energetic and boisterous and can be a little clingy." Ruby explained. Yang smirked.

"Sounds like Nora." Yang said.

Introduced next was Malinda. Malinda had cocoa brown skin, grey eyes and slivery grey wavy hair that reached her ankles. She wore a silver and grey dress with white accents that stopped just above her thighs. Ruby offered a character profile on her.

"Malinda is the fifth oldest princess of Golos. She's an air Draconian and has air magic. Malinda is a bit of an air head, ditzy and a little oblivious. But she has a warm heart and is caring and nurturing." Ruby explained.

"She sounds a bit like Jaune." Weiss observed. 

Tatsuya was introduced next. Tatsuya had shoulder length chestnut brown hair and toffee brown skin and mint green eyes. She was wearing a dark green, mint green and spring green dress with light pink accents. Ruby explained a little about her as well.

"Tatsuya is the crown princess of Surp. She's a nature Draconian and has nature magic. Tatsuya is nurturing, motherly, a bit of a hopeless romantic and protective." Ruby explained.

Aidan was introduced last. Aiden had buttercream blonde curly chest length hair and tan skin and cognac brown eyes. She wore a gold and dark brown dress with rock patterns stitched on it. Ruby gave a profile on her.

"Aidan is the youngest princess of Vinc. She's an earth Draconian and has earth magic. Aidan is headstrong, protective, energetic and thrill seeking." Ruby explained. Weiss, Yang and Blake nodded. They sounded like interesting characters. The girls settled in to continue watching.

**Five Minutes Later**

Just as Ruby had promised, the episode started getting good around the five minute mark. In Yang, Weiss and Blake's opinions, the episode was really good so far. The episode did a wonderful job of building up the beautiful, magical world of Ontor and it's kingdoms and villages and culture. It also did a great job of developing its main characters as well. WBY found themselves enjoying the episode and falling in love with the characters and their world. But alas, good things could not last forever. A half of the way into the episode and everything went to hell or whatever the Draconians called it. The sorcerer, who had appeared in the narration showed up. He appeared in a puff of smoke and thunderclouds atop one of the great balconies and went into a long, typical bad guy speech about how Draconians had forgotten their place in the natural order, blah blah blah and that he was here to reinstate them as the most powerful beings in all the realms, blah blah blah and that the kingdoms should submit to him, yadda yadda yadda insert typical bad guy monologue here, or they'd be destroyed. The Draconians as any sane people would do, refused to kowtow to a clearly unstable and delusional man. And that was the moment everything went to hell. 

The sorcerer who was called Draven, grew enraged and began to level the kingdoms. Everything erupted into chaos as Draconians fled and the royal guild stepped into the defend the kingdoms from this mad man. The princesses fled as well, trying to escape the destruction. A piece of debris fell off one of the many great spires atop the church and dropped towards a mother and her child. RWBY held their breath as the spire fell, likely to flatten the poor family. Weiss sincerely hoped they wouldn't show the gruesome details, this was in kids section after all and she didn't think she could stomach it. Libelle quickly summoned her magic and blasted the spire and Team RWBY all breathed a collective sigh of relief as the spire was blasted in half. Libelle helped the mother up and pulled her and the child to safety. The princesses all summoned their magic and began blasting obstacles, creating shields and ramps and destroying debris to protect the people. Yang let out a loud whoop.

"Yeah, now kick his ass!" Yang cried. Weiss looked at her amused.

"Yang, i'm pretty sure they're more focused on protecting their people than defeating the sorcerer." Weiss said. Yang blushed.

"Sorry, got excited." Yang said, sheepishly.

All three girls let out a horrified scream as a guard was vaporized on screen by the sorcerer in pretty gruesome, pretty graphic fashion. Even Ruby let out a horrified scream and she had seen this episode twenty eight times. The sorcerer continued to lay siege to the kingdoms as the people fled. Everyone fled through the woods to a secret sanctuary. The people and princesses all ran inside and sealed the doors behind them, runes instantly lighting up and reinforcing the door. All the people gathered in the main room while the rulers of the kingdoms addressed their subjects. After the addressing was over, they led their daughters into another room deep down in the sanctuary with mirrors that had magic runes inscribed on the frames that glowed a majestic light purple. 

The rulers explained how there were ten magic artifacts of great power from the days of old hidden on Earth and that they were sending the girls there to find the artifacts and protect them. A tear filled discussion ensued with the princesses begging not to be sent. A loud explosion rang out as the sorcerer attempted to breach the sanctuary. A loud blast followed by the Draven's psychotic laughter indicated that he had breached the sanctuary. Screams of fear and agony could be heard as Draven no doubt vaporized people in gruesome, painful fashion. The rulers faced with no other choice, hurled their daughters through the window just as Draven blew the doors off of the portal room. 

The rulers spoke some final words to their daughters, telling them to trust and believe in themselves and each other before a bright white light consumed them and the rulers let out cries of pain as the mirror shattered, the princesses screaming and crying for their parents as they were dragged by the dimensional stream to Earth. The episode cut to black as sad, somber music played and the end credits began. 

Weiss was in tears, Blake was shocked and Yang shook with pure, unbridled rage. Ruby was wiping the tears from Weiss's face using a tissue. Yang stood up and began pacing, her eyes red and her hair beginning to smoke and smolder. 

"Why?" Yang asked, growing angrier each passing minute. "Why would anyone do this?! What decent person does that?! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF MONSTER LEVELS A KINGDOM AND KILLS MILLIONS AND INJURES THOUSANDS ALL BECAUSE OF THEIR OWN GREED!!!!" Blake stood up and began rubbing Yang's back to calm her down. Yang turned to Ruby.

"Please, please tell me that that.... _monster_ dies a brutally painful, gruesome, graphic death come the series finale!" Yang pleaded. Ruby nodded.

"Yep, he does. Trust me, it is super brutal." Ruby said, still tending to a shaken Weiss. Yang nodded and sat back down, Blake following her.

"Good. I'll keep watching just so i can see it." Yang said. 

The next episode icon came up and after a few seconds switched to the next episode. The second episode picked up where the last one picked off, with a quick recap of what happened in the last episode. Yang had to suppress a snarl when Draven appeared. Oh, how she wanted to punch that abomination in the face. The recap ended and the episode started. The princesses continue to travel along the dimensional stream. Each princess wore somber, grief filled looks on their faces as they traveled. How Yang wanted to reach into the screen and hug them. And obliterate Draven and turn him into pulp. Nah, that was too good for him. A bright light appeared and consumed the screen before cutting to a city.

"That's Greenfield," Ruby explained. "It's where the girls end up and live throughout the series." Yang, Weiss and Blake nodded, all still shaken after the last episode. The camera panned upwards over an alleyway as a bright light appeared. There were ten consecutive flashes as each girl fell out of the portal and onto the cold, hard ground. Team RWBY winced. Draconians or not, that had to have hurt. The girls stumbled out of the alley and looked around, clearly terrified of the new world they found themselves in. Strictly in the no help column where the humans. Some humans glared, while others looked at the princesses as if they were crazy. A driver blew his horn at Libelle, startling the poor girl and making her scream in fear. 

"Can't you see that she's terrified!?" Weiss yelled at the screen. "You honking at her isn't helping! She doesn't even know what a car is!" Blake and Yang were in agreement with her. As the episode went on, Blake, Weiss and Yang really wanted to reach into the screen and shake the humans and yell at them. How could people be so insensitive?! Finally, the girls reached the city park where they met Jacob. Jacob had dark brown hair, tan skin and hazel eyes and was wearing a flannel shirt, khakis and sneakers. He was extremely helpful to the girls and showed them around and even took them to his aunt who gladly let the girls stay with her. 

The girls were taken shopping for new clothes and given phones and were enrolled in school all while Jacob's aunt helped them adjust to earth. The next few episodes followed the girls as they got used to earth and introduced most of the rest of the main cast. Blake had to admit, despite the large cast ensemble, the writers were really good at juggling the characters and giving them screen time and developing their personalities. They also introduced the other love interests, Reid, Tim, Ryan and William as well as introducing a few other characters such as Evanora, the waitress who worked at the coffee shop and went to the same school as the others. They even did a good job foreshadowing the fact that even though humans had forgotten magic and many of them were now incapable of performing it, a few still could. It was something Blake had asked Ruby about during the episode Lessons in Magic.

"Hey, Ruby, how can Dan, Reid, William, Tim, Jacob, Evanora and Kathy all perform magic if humans aren't capable of it anymore?" Blake had asked. Weiss and Yang looked at her. They were interested as well. Ruby cleared her throat before speaking.

"Over the years, humans began to forgo their magic for easier, simpler means such as instead of using their magic to cook their food, they could instead use a stovetop." Ruby had explained.

"So, laziness?" Yang had asked. Ruby had nodded.

"Pretty much." Ruby had said. "Anyway as humans began to move further and further away from the magic arts, their connection to the mana stream weakened until the links were severed, rendering humans incapable of using magic. The few humans that continued to practice magic where hunted and killed during the Salem Witch Trials." Weiss had blanched, Blake had paled and Yang had snarled. Ruby had continued.

"But some of those humans bloodlines managed to survive, albeit weakened. Every hundred years or so, fifty people will be born with the ability to wield magic. Some never realise it and go about their lives. But those that do often join professions such as palm reading, exorcism, performing seances, performing magic shows, fortune telling and other related professions." Ruby had bexplained. "If trained, these people can become extremely powerful on the level of some of the greatest mages in history. And the few rare humans born to exceptionally powerful lines can become as powerful as the old gods if trained properly." Yang whistled.

"Woah. That's... seriously epic. Wish i lived in that universe." Yang had said. Blake had laughed and kissed her cheek.

"If you were in that universe, Yang, it would have been destroyed three times over in a span of a minute because someone had accidentally messed up your hair." 

**One Hour Later**

They were on the season three now and Ruby was right. The animation was getting better. They were on the final episode now. So far, the girls had found and claimed three artifacts. Kayda, Nuri and Malinda had been made guardians of them. The girls were on their about to claim the fourth one when Draven appeared. He brought with him a legion of monsters and ordered them to attack. Everyone fought back hard and managed to defeat the monsters and drive Draven away, with him promising to return. The fourth artifact was claimed and everyone cheered. RWBY all cheered.

"Yes! Four down, six more to go!" Yang yelled. 

"Then they can save Ontor and give that sorcerer what's coming to him!" Weiss cheered.

"That's good because i really want Draven to die a horrible death." Blake said. Ruby smiled sagely.

"Don't worry my little doves. He does." Ruby said. 

**Another Hour Later**

They were on season five now and Ruby was right. The animation was absolutely beautiful. Everything flowed so nicely now. They were on the twentieth episode when Ruby grabbed a box of tissues.

"What do you need tissues for?" Yang asked. Ruby just looked at her sadly.

"You'll see." 

They were in the final ten minutes of the episode. Everything was going well, Team Dragon had made it to the location of sixth artifact and were about to claim it when one of Draven's Dread Crows swooped in, snatching the artifact away. Everyone chased it out into the open where Draven summoned the rest of his monsters. Team Dragon fought bravely but they were being overrun and Draven was getting away. A blood curdling battle cry rung out over the field as Kathy barreled her way through the thousands upon thousands of monsters to get to Draven. Kathy showed off surprisingly powerful magic that no one had seen from her before as she practically obliterated every single monster in her path. With a burst of magic, she launched herself up towards Draven and tackled him off of the Dread Crow. Draven began firing spells at her and Kathy deflected each and every one as she advanced towards him. Draven unleashed a beam of magic at her and Kathy blasted a beam of magic back. The two beams pushed against each other as the two tried to overwhelm the other. Kathy let out a loud blood curdling scream as her eyes glowed bright with pure, raw power and her beam obliterated Draven's and sent him flying, dropping the artifact. Kathy fell to the ground, exhausted. The whole team rushed towards her, calling her name. Draven emerged from the smoke and retrieved his staff. He pointed it at Kathy and began to speak in Draconic as the staff glowed a sickening green and magic dripped off of it. He fired the spell at Kathy who looked up just in time to get hit. She let out a blood curdling, pain filled scream as the beam consumed her. When the smoke cleared, Kathy was gone. All that was left of her was her coat. 

Yang bawled, Weiss sobbed and Blake wailed. Ruby blubbered and blew her nose. 

"Why?!" Weiss sobbed. "Why?!" 

"She can't be dead! She can't be." Blake cried. Yang seethed with fury.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!" Yang screamed, launching herself at the TV. Blake managed to grab her with Weiss's help. Yang thrashed all the way back to the couch.

"NO! HE NEEDS TO DIE! HE KILLED KATHY! HE KILLED KATHY!!!!!!" Yang screamed. 

"HE KILLED HER!! HE KILLED HER!!" Blake and Weiss laid Yang down on the sofa as she continued to thrash. 

"He killed her!......... He killed her." Yang said softly aa tears begin to fall. She bawled into Blake's shoulder.

"He _killed_ her." Yang sobbed. Blake patted her back comfortingly, making shushing sounds.

"Don't worry. Draven will die a horrible painful death." Blake assured her. Yang continued sobbing. 

The rest of season went by, Kathy's death hanging over it. 

**Two Hours Later**

They were on season season eight now. They had long since run out of tissues and their chests hurt from crying so much as well. They watching the thirtieth episode Bonds Never Break. Libelle as well as the other princesses had been honing their ultimate attacks. Libelle's had appeared in episode twenty-five when the weight of all that had happened and Kathy's death came crashing down on her in midst of a battle and she unleashed her power. Naturally, Yang inquired about it.

"What was that?" Yang had asked. Ruby had taken a sip of water before explaining, her throat dry from all of the wailing she had been doing the past five episodes. 

"That was Libelle's ultimate attack. All Draconians have them. They usually manifest in intense moments of stress and with enough practice and training, Draconians can learn to use those attacks outside of battle." Ruby had explained. 

"How do they work?" Blake had asked. Ruby had taken another sip of water.

"Draconian magic is powerful because it is fueled by emotions. The stronger the emotion the stronger the magic. When a Draconian is under intense stress or feels really strong emotions, the magic inside of them begins to grow and expand. Eventually, it gets to be so much that the magic bursts out of them in a powerful wide radius blast. If a Draconian practices and trains enough, they can make the attack more precise or even more powerful." Ruby had explained. WBY had nodded.

"I get it." Weiss had said. "Ultimate attacks function similarly to semblances." 

"Exactly." Ruby had said.

"So, what's Libelle's ultimate attack?" Yang had asked. 

"She gathers up all the magic inside of her and unleashes it in a big shock wave that blinds anything in a hundred foot radius. It can also burn or melt things if hot enough." Ruby had explained. Yang was awed.

"Awesome." 

In the episode strange occurrences began to happen. The lights would blink on and off. The TV would grow staticy for no discernible reason. And the temperature would suddenly drop. Finally, after a whole episode of the team dealing with these supernatural occurrences, the TV turned staticy again before suddenly revealing Kathy, alive and well suspended in some strange place. The words _C_ _ome. Save. Me._ flashed on screen before it cut to black. Weiss, Blake and Yang's jaws had all dropped.

"WHAT!!!???" Yang shouted. "She's alive?!" Blake slapped her forehead in realisation.

"Duh. There had been hints all throughout the past three seasons that she wasn't dead." Blake realised, recalling all the strange background events in seasons five through seven. The past twenty nine episodes had been full of them. Weiss nodded.

"Makes sense. They never showed her body just the coat." Weiss said. Ruby nodded in agreement.

"It was basically a disney death." Ruby said. 

The next three episodes were a three parter involving Team Dragon journeying to Voar, what the Draconians called the void between life and death to save Kathy. They succeeded and learn in the process that Kathy is descended from a line of very powerful magic users and she had somehow was able to weaken Draven's spell enough where it sent her to the void instead of outright killing her and that she had been trying to reach her friends for three seasons and her magic finally recharged enough for her to really affect the living world to send a message to them. Team RWBY cried in joy.

"She's alive! She's alive!" Yang cheered, kissing Blake. Blake laughed.

"Yes, i know Yang, i watched the same episode." Blake said. Weiss playfully glared at Ruby.

"You dolt, you knew the entire time that she was never really dead and you let us bawl our eyes out and get puffy eyes over her death." Weiss said. Yang laughed.

"Yeah, you even cried with us!" Yang pointed out. Blake nodded.

"You even said yesterday that it was an emotional death scene." Blake said. Ruby just kissed Weiss cheek, tapped her nose and then smiled at Yang and Blake.

"Spoilers." She simply said. Weiss, Blake and Yang hit her with the pillows while they all laughed.

**Two Hours Later**

They had made it. The four final episodes of the series. It was a four parter and they were on the first. The battle raged on the field. Monsters flooded the ranks while Draven fired spells from above. Kathy summoned up a shield and Evanora sent a blast of lightning up at him. Libelle unleased her ultimate attack along with Hydra, light and water wiping out a huge swath of monsters. The battle looked like it was going in Team Dragon's favor until Draven summoned a giant beast. It was a Deathclaw, a beast with razor sharp claws. Draven sent the monster to attack while he flew away. Trusting their friends to handle it, the girls assumed their dragon forms and chased after him. Draven tore a rip through reality and flew through, flying straight to the World Tree. Weiss gasped.

"He wouldn't. Surely even he can't be that mad." Weiss breathed. Yang snorted.

"I'm sure he would." Yang said. Blake nodded.

"Weiss, he's been doing horrendous acts this whole season. That's just another horrible thing in the long line of horrible things he's done." Blake said.

Draven made a huge declaration of how he would bring the Draconians back to glory and then plunged his hands into the heart of the tree and absorbed it's magic. He howled in pain as the magic transformed him into a giant monstrous figure. He laughed madly as the World Te withered around them. He blasted them away with his magic, declaring that he would cleanse the world and remake it in his image. Part one ended as he rose his hands, wreathed in sickly green light to the sky. Part two picked up where part one left off as Draven rose his hands to the sky and blasted the sky with his magic, turning a deep blood red. He summoned forth monsters and sent them all to attack, forcing Team Dragon to retreat.

Once safe, everyone decided to head off to the temple of old to find a way to revitalize the World Tree before all life died out. Bringing the artifacts with them, they all transported themselves to the temple of old using a back gate that Kathy had discovered while she had been trapped in Voar. The team arrived and immediately set to work, they learn that the artifacts can revive the World Tree. All they needed was a small spark from the mana stream and the spark of the most powerful magic of all. Part two ended just as everyone prepared to set off.

Part three picked up where part two left off with Team Dragon heading off to the mana stream to get the sparks they needed to power up the artifacts. After a treacherous journey, the team arrived and collected what they needed. They dropped the mana sparks on the artifacts, causing the artifacts to glow a pale purple. Everyone was stumped on what the spark of the most powerful magic meant and assumed it referred to someone with powerful magic descended from a powerful bloodline so they decided to use Kathy's magic. They headed back to the battlefield to defeat Draven once and for all. The girls attempted to use the artifacts only to find that they didn't work. Laughing, Draven used his magic to summon a giant beast. It was a Blood Limph, a monster thst hadn't existed for thousands of eons. He sent it to attack, cackling madly as all life drained out from around him. Part three ended with the Blood Limph about to attack.

Part Four began where part three left off. Libelle closee her eyes in defeat, resigning to her fate until a memory came to her, what her and the other girls parents had said at the beginning of the series. _Trust and believe in yourselves and each other._ Libelle's eyes widened as she realised that's what the writing in the Temple of Old meant. Belief and trust was the most powerful magic of all. Libelle closed her eyes and believed and trusted with all of her heart. There was a bright flash and she was engulfed in light. When it cleared, Libelle was standing in the field, wearing a white, lavender and gold dress and the tiara artifact on her head. The other girls realising the same thing that Libelle did all closed their eyes as well. Soon all the girls were empowered by the artifacts magic and they assumed the dragon forms and fought off Blood Limph, vanquishing it in a storm of fire and magic. They flew toward Draven who fired magic at them. The girls fired back and kept firing. Draven fired a huge beam of magic at them and the girls all joined their fire into one, obliterating Draven's beam and sending him careening to the ground.

The girls landed and assumed human form and walked over to Draven. He began to rant about how Draconians were supposed to be on top and how they used to be gods back in the old days. Libelle drew all the magic out of him, the life giving pale green magic of the World Tree being drawn out of him in waves. The magic began to return to where it belonged. Libelle proceeded to make an epic speech about love, friendship, determination, good triumphing over evil and most importantly, trust and belief. Then Libelle, Kayda, Nuri, Dalinda, Malinda, Hydra, Tatsuya, Tanwen, Aidan and Kimba all summoned their magic and obliterated Draven in glorious gruesome fashion.

"YEEEESSSSS!!!!!" Yang shouted. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!!!!" She proceeded to do a little victory dance while the scene fadd to white.

**Forty Minutes Later**

Yang was blowing her nose as she sniffled.

"You were right, Ruby. Best series ever!" Yang said. Blake nodded, teary eyed.

"The characters were great, the world was interesting and while the animation hadn't started out as the best, it improved and became one of the many highlights of the show." Blake said. Weiss wiped her eyes. 

"I'm just sad it's over. I don't think there will ever be another anime that will make me laugh, cry, scream in a rage or cheer as much as Dracones did." Weiss said. Ruby zoomed over to the closet and came back with a box.

"Good thing we have after show material and fan fiction then, isn't?" Ruby asked.

Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at each other before they all grabbed a manga, laughing the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the story of how Yang, Blake, Weiss and Ruby all became fan fiction writers for Dracones. They also co-write with teams CFVY, SSSN and JNPR and they all formed a club called Dracones Lovers. It meets every Wednesday and on the weekends. And the occasional friday.


	10. Goddesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake all imagine an alternative reality where they're all goddesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the tenth chapter. Before we get started, i just want to thank you all so much for reading this far. Your comments, kudos and bookmarks mean a lot to me and i'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far.
> 
> This chapter is an AU. I did want to do a few of those in this story where Team RWBY gets bored and imagines all these what ifs and other worlds where they're not huntresses. This chapter takes place a day after Dracones. I hope you all enjoy.

Yang was laying on the couch, dangling her arm. Blake was sitting beside her, her head leaning back on the couch. Weiss, sitting proper as always, bounced her foot in boredom. Ruby was leaned against the arm of the couch, the side of her face in her hand as she flicked through the thumbnails on Dustflix. Finally, Ruby gave up and sighed in boredom. Quiet enveloped the room until Ruby broke it.

"Do you guys ever wonder what you'd be the goddess of if you were one?" Ruby asked. Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at her. Weiss pecked her cheek.

"What's brought this train of thought on, my sweet Rose?" Weiss asked. Ruby kissed her back and shrugged.

"I don't know. Just bored, i guess." Ruby said. Yang looked thoughtful.

"I haven't really given it much thought. What would you be the goddess of, Ruby?" Yang asked. Ruby smiled and stood up.

"I'd be Ruby, Goddess of Spring, Speed and Cookies!" Ruby said, striking a dramatic pose. Yang laughed. 

"Why Spring?" Yang asked. Ruby shrugged.

"I just like spring. All the pretty flowers, the baby animals, the cool breezes and light rain showers, what's not to love?" Ruby asked. Yang stood up.

"Okay, i think i know what i'd be the goddess of." She struck a dramatic pose. "Yang, Goddess of Summer, Fire, Day and General Awesomeness." Blake smirked.

"I thought you'd go with combat." Blake said. Yang laughed and shook her head.

"Nope, general awesomeness." Yang said. Ruby laughed.

"Well then, i'd like to add weapons to my goddess title!" Ruby said, referring to Yang being the goddess of four things. 

"Why Summer?" Weiss asked. Yang looked thoughtful.

"Summer's awesome! The warm sun shining, cold treats, exercise, beaches and traveling. What's not to like?" Yang said. She turned yo Weiss.

"What would you be the goddess of?" Yang asked. Weiss looked thoughtful for moment. She stood up and struck an equally dramatic, graceful pose.

"I'd be Weiss, Goddess of Winter, Creation, Magic and Singing." Weiss said. 

"Why Winter?" Ruby asked. Weiss looked thoughtful.

"I get to stay inside and cozy up by a fire with hot cocoa, blankets and my Sweet Rose." Weiss said, kissing Ruby. Yang and Blake awed. Finally, Blake stood up.

"I'd be Blake, Goddess of Autumn, Shadows, Night and Tuna." Blake said, striking a dramatic pose as well.

"Why Autumn?" Yang asked. Blake looked thoughtful.

"Cool breezes, the leaves changing color, those damned birds migrating, staying inside with a good book, tea and my beautiful Sun Dragon." Blake said, kissing Yang's cheek.

"You flatter me." Yang said. They all sat back down on the couch.

"I wonder what kind of world that would look like?" Ruby wondered. Yang, Blake and Weiss turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked. 

"What kind of world where gods and goddesses existed would look like. Would they have active roles in the human world? Do the people worship them still? Would Grimm exist in this world? And if so, who made them? Are there temples dedicated to the gods? Or are there modern day churches instead?" Ruby explained. Yang looked thoughtful. 

"Well, i guess it depends. Like how prominent the gods are and how much people believed in them. I think the most important question we need to answer is if the this world is set in medieval or modern times." Yang said. RWBY assumed thoughtful expressions. Finally, Blake spoke up.

"The medieval setting has been done to death. I don't think i've seen a story where gods and goddesses existed in a modern setting." Blake said. Ruby nodded.

"So that would mean churches instead of temples." Ruby said. Blake nodded.

"Definitely." Blake said. Weiss looked thoughtful.

"So would the gods and goddesses interact with the humans? And if so, how?" Weiss asked. Yang's eyes widened as an idea came to her.

"They can assume human form. They still have their powers, albeit weakened versions of them." Yang said. Weiss nodded.

"That's a great idea." Weiss said. Weiss's eyes widened as she came up with an idea.

"And they can have Chosens or ascend those they deem worthy to godhood." Weiss said. Ruby nodded.

"That's good too. Ooh! Gods and Goddesses can also leave among humans, although because of all their power humans, especially those attune to divine forces, can feel their presence." Ruby said. Yang looked thoughtful.

"And what would we call those people?" Yang asked. Ruby scrunched her face up.

"Divinators? Divinaters?" Ruby suggested. All four girls looked thoughtful.

"We'll come back to that later." Yang said. 

"I wonder just how the world would work though?" Ruby wondered. All four girls assumed thoughtful expressions as they imagined such a world.

**The Goddess World**

Ruby, Goddess of Spring, Speed, Weapons and Cookies skipped along the pavement, two boxes of pizza in hand. She stopped in front of an apartment building and balancing the pizza boxes on her hip, pushed the door open. She walked past the front desk, the lady behind it giving her a strange look. Ruby ran up the stairwell to her apartment and unlocked the door.

"I'm home!" She shouted. The sound of the shower stopped and Ruby heard the shower curtains being pulled back. She heard the bathroom door being opened and the sounds of bare feet tracking across the carpet. Weiss, Goddess of Winter, Magic, Creation and Singing stepped out from the bathroom, her long snow white hair dripping wet and in a plush white bathrobe. She kissed Ruby's cheek.

"Welcome home. What did you get?" Weiss asked. Ruby sat the boxes down. "One pepperoni pizza and one pepperoni with sausage and mushrooms." Weiss smelled the air.

"Smells delicious." Weiss said. "I'm gonna go get changed. Can you put the movie on?" Ruby nodded.

"Don't worry, i got it." Ruby said, zooming over to the TV set and popping in the movie that they had agreed on. She zoomed back to the kitchen counter and grabbed two plates, placing pizza on them and then grabbing two cans of soda from the fridge. She zoomed back over to the couch, carrying the food items. Weiss stepped out of the bedroom, clad in one of her favorite nightgowns. It was white with sheer lace fabric with snowflake designs stitched onto it and flecks of pale blue. She sat down on the couch and accepted her pizza. Ruby pushed play and the movie began.

"You know, this has been a nice vacation." Ruby said, taking a bite of pizza. "I can't remember the last time we went on one." Weiss looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think it was seven hundred years ago, during the Renaissance." Weiss said. Ruby scrunched up her face.

"Really? I thought it was eons ago, during the Mesozoic period." Ruby said. "I seem to distinctly remember us helping a mama velociraptor protect her eggs from an angry T-rex." Weiss shook her head.

"No, love, you're thinking of the time when we were called down to Earth during what was _supposed_ to be the start of our vacation and instead we spent it wrangling dinosaurs." Weiss said. 

"Oh. Right." Ruby said. The two goddesses enjoyed their meal and movie together, chatting the whole time.

**Back At The Dorm**

Weiss was confused. 

"Wait a minute. Who interrupted two Goddesses' vacation? Who would even have the power and the guts to do that?" Weiss asked.

"Glynda, Goddess of Bureaucracy." Ruby explained. Weiss scratched her head. 

"Why would Glynda be in charge of bureaucracy? Why do the gods even have bureaucracy? They're gods!" Weiss exclaimed. Ruby patted her back.

"Because someone needs to make sure that everything stays in order and that there's significant rules in place." Ruby said, sagely. Weiss nodded. 

"I guess that makes sense." Weiss said. "So is there also a high council in charge of all of Olympus then?" 

"Yes, Ozpin, God of Order, Coffee and Canes is the leader." Ruby, Blake and Yang said. Weiss shrugged.

"Works for me." 

**At Goddess Ruby and Goddess Weiss's Apartment**

Ruby felt someone shaking her. She groaned and turned over, startling when she saw Weiss up and dressed in her goddess wear. She rubbed her eyes. Weiss was wearing a long floor length white dress that faded to ice blue at the bottom. The dress shimmered and sparkled under the lamp light. Weiss's hair was done up in it's customary long side ponytail, a crown shaped pendant made out of ice, secured around the base of it. She looked beautiful and Ruby was instantly reminded how lucky she was that this beautiful woman had agreed to date her.

"Why are you dressed in your goddess gear?" Ruby asked, still rubbing sleep from her eyes. Weiss gave a fond sigh and threw the covers off of Ruby. She held up a pendant in a shape of a snowflake with a ring at the top that was on her finger. The snowflake was glowing a soft blue. Ruby groaned.

"We're being called in." Weiss said. Ruby groaned and turned over.

"Maybe it's just you?" She said. Weiss shook her head, opened the drawer on the nightstand on Ruby's side of the bed and took out rose shaped pendant that also had a ring on top. It was glowing a deep red.

"Whhhyyyyy!!!!!????" Ruby cried, rolling off the bed and onto the floor. Weiss gave a fond chuckle and stooped down to look at her girlfriend.

"Our vacation was almost over anyway. You know Gods and Goddesses only get a week off at the most." Weiss said. "It's written in the rulebook." Ruby groaned again.

"Just once, i'd like for us to be able to go a full week without our vacation being interrupted. Just once!" Ruby complained. Weiss kissed her cheek.

"I know. Come on, change into your goddess gear. Maybe once we're done we can come back here and go to a nice cafe." Weiss said. Groaning, Ruby sat up and stretched. She snapped her fingers and her goddess gear materialized on her. She was wearing a black dress with red off the shoulder sleeves and a red poofy skirt with white roses printed in it and knee length black boots and her customary cape. Weiss held out her hand to the beautiful girl who she was glad was her girlfriend and warped them both to Olympus. 

**Back At The Dorm**

"You know, maybe there should be a rule where you can't call a god or goddess oj vacation to take care of a problem." Weiss said. Ruby and Yang nodded.

"Yeah, it's not really fair to interrupt say Pyrrha, Goddess of Righteous Battle, Hope and Sacrifice's vacation because two kingdoms decided to start a war with each other." Ruby said.

"Or calling Jaune, God of Medicine, Healing and Obliviousness away from his relaxing getaway because some idiot decided to eat poison berries because of a dare." Yang said. Blake looked thoughtful.

"But, they do have responsibilities. Yes, it's not fair that their vacations are constantly ruined because of humanity's never ending, supernatural stupidity but it is their job to keep the humans safe from threat." Blake said. Weiss, Ruby and Yang thought it over. 

"I guess that makes sense." Yang said.

**At Mount Olympus**

Ruby and Weiss arrived in the great hall. Two other goddesses were there and one of them did not look happy. It was Yang, Goddess of Summer, Fire, Day and General Awesomeness and her girlfriend Blake, Goddess of Autumn, Shadows, Night and Tuna. 

Yang was dressed in a long white gown with a gold belt and breast plate and gold pauldrons with the image of sun sculpted on them and white thigh high boots with wedge heels and gold armour and her long golden hair flowed freely down her waist, a golden armoured headband around her head that resembled a golden halo or a corona of light. Her usually calm, soothing lilac eyes were an angry crimson as she tapped her foot impatiently.

Blake looked equally unimpressed. She was wearing a ankle length black dress with sheer black lace with a wisp design stitched on it. She was wearing black lace up heels with silver laces and her black hair was worn down. 

Ruby sidled up to them.

"You guys were called in too?" Ruby asked. Yang turned to her little sister, her eyes returning to normal.

"Yup. You?" Yang asked. Ruby slumped.

"Same." Ruby said. Yang smiled a sympathetic smile and patted her on the back. The loud echos of high heels echoed through out the hall as Glynda, Goddess of Bureaucracy arrived in the hall. Glynda looked at the four goddesses who had looks of ire on their faces. She nodded.

"Good, you all came." She said. Yang scoffed.

"Not like we had much choice. Even if we didn't answer your summons, you could have forced us here using our pendants." Yang said. Glynda ignored her as she motioned for them to follow her. 

"This is an emergency of utmost importance." Glynda said, as she walked down the hall. Ruby groaned.

"Did Nora smite a village again?" Ruby asked. Glynda scoffed.

"Of course not, she's still filling out paperwork from the last time." Glynda said. Blake was confused.

"Wasn't that three hundred years ago?" Blake asked. Glynda nodded.

"It was." Blake whistled. That was both impressive and terrifying. 

"There is a beast rampaging through the country side, terrorizing a small community." Glynda explained. All four goddesses groaned.

"And you couldn't get Pyrrha to take care of it because...?" Yang asked. Glynda snorted.

"You haven't heard? Two kingdoms are at war with each other. Something about a Dust mine." Glynda said. "Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren and Nora were summoned to deal with it." 

"And what's wrong with everyone else?" Weiss asked.

"They're all on important assignments at the moment." Glynda said. Yang growled.

"And _WE_ were on vacation!" Yang shouted. "Blake and i were about to-" Glynda held up a hand.

"Please, spare me the details." Glynda said. "Please." They arrived at the hall of portals. 

"We suspect it may be another of those creatures the humans refer to as Grimm." Glynda informed them as she inputted the coordinates. Yang sighed.

"I'll accept this as a consolation prize." Yang said as she, Blake, Ruby and Weiss walked toward the portal.

"But next time, _DON'T_ interrupt my vacation." And then they were gone. 

**Back At The Dorm**

"Wait a minute. So Nora, Goddess of Lightning, Explosions and Smiting Things is still doing paperwork three hundred years after the fact?" Weiss asked. "How badly did she destroy that village?" Yang, Blake and Ruby got faraway looks on their faces.

"No one talks about it." Ruby said. "No one." Yang and Blake nodded. Weiss was confused.

"What? Why! What happened? What did she-"

**At The Country Side**

Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake all appeared in a empty field. 

"This is the last known sighting of the creature." Ruby said. Weiss looked around and then looked at the ground. She pointed.

"Tracks. If we follow them, we might find the creature." Weiss said. Blake studied the tracks.

"Strange, doesn't look like any Grimm tracks i've ever seen." Blake said as they followed the tracks. They walked for about forty minutes when they stopped. Ruby squinted.

"What a minute. Is that...?" She squinted some more. "It is! It's a Lupus." Lupus were Divine Beasts that bore resemblance to a normal wolf. The only difference, Lupi were bigger, stronger and definitely more vicious if they felt threatened or were hungry.

"Approach with caution." Weiss advised. Yang begrudgingly followed along. The Lupus's ears swiveled towards them and the giant eight foot tall beast snarled. All four goddesses could see it's ribs through it's fur. Poor thing was starving and unfortunately, that also meant it was going to be way more aggressive. The Lupus charged and Blake, Yang, Weiss and Ruby dove out of its way. They summoned their weapons and went after it.

"Maybe i could summon some cookies?" Ruby suggested. She was met with unimpressed stares.

"Chocolate makes Lupi sick, remember?" Yang reminded her. Ruby blushed.

"Oh, right." 

"I'd summon some tuna but i don't think he'd want it." Blake said. The four goddesses continued to chase after the Lupus.

"We need a plan!" Weiss said as they ran. Ruby snapped her fingers.

"I got one! We'll lead it away from the town and then Weiss will use her magic and Blake will use her shadows to trap it. Yang'll be on standby in case we need her strength. Then Weiss will use her powers to create a sedative and then i'll use my speed to get close and inject it into the Lupi to calm it down." Ruby said. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you plan on keeping it calm?" Yang asked. Ruby smiled.

"A giant steak." 

The goddesses caught up with the giant beast, Yang let out a sharp whistle and the beast turned toward them. The Lupus growled and charged and the goddesses all dodged. 

"Let's get it away from town!" Ruby shouted. Yang, Blake and Weiss nodded. Weiss shot some magic bolts at it and the Lupua gave chase. Once they were far enough from the village, Ruby shouted.

"Now!" Weiss summoned up a magical glyph and Blake summoned up ribbons of shadows. The Lupus leapt over the trap.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted to her sister. Yang nodded.

"Oh no, you don't!" She cried, launching herself after it. She grabbed the Lupus by the haunches and hurled it back towards the trap. The Lupus skidded into it and was restrained. It growled, snarled and swiped.

"Weiss, now!" Ruby shouted. Weiss used her powers and created a giant syringe filled with a sedative. Ruby grabbed it and using her speed, zoomed over to the Lupus, dodging it's claws, tail and teeth. She slid under a swipe and summoned a giant crossbow, loaded the syringe into it and fired. The syringe sunk into the Lupus's side, injecting the sedative into it. The beast thrashed around for a while before finally calming down. Ruby walked over to Weiss and held out her hands. Weiss sighed fondly. She summoned up a giant steak.

"What are you going to do with this, exactly?" Weiss asked. Ruby smiled. She walked over to the Lupus and held the meat out to it. The Lupus took a tentative chews before gulping down the whole thing. It gave a happy whine.

"Come on, let's get this guy back to Olympus. Jaune can look him over when he gets back." Blake said. All four goddesses lifted the Lupus up.

"Can we keep him?" Ruby asked.

**Back At The Dorm**

Blake looked thoughtful.

"You know, we should write this down. I'm pretty sure this'll make a great book series." Blake said.

"What would we call it?" Yang asked. Ruby spoke up.

"How about Goddesses?" Ruby asked. Yang, Blake and Weiss shrugged. Why not? It sounded like a good name. Weiss took out her scroll.

"You know they have an app called Story Tellers where writers can write their stories and readers can read stories for free." Weiss said as she went to the app store. Yang, Blake and Ruby crowded around her.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's sign up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the story of how Team RWBY became one of the most read writers on Story Tellers, a website and app for readers and writers alike. Their Goddess series has the most reads on the site and is currently being optioned for a TV show.


	11. Emergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake all attempt to make dinner. While making dinner, they discover strange powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the eleventh chapter. In this chapter, Team RWBY's Maiden powers emerge once again and Yang almost burns dorm again for the third time this month.

Weiss eyed the cookbook critically. It was opened to a page with a recipe called Cordon Bleu. It was 5:25, almost dinner and the girls had all taken a vote on whether they should order take out or cook something. Cooking their own food won the vote and so Weiss wound up digging around in her and Ruby's closet for the cookbook she had purchased months ago for a date night. After leafing through the pages, they came across four recipes, one for a tuna casserole which Blake had been interested in before remembering that Yang hated fish, another for super cheesy enchiladas that Weiss automatically vetoed on the account of all the cheese and how she did not want to hear her teammates suffering as they all suffered from stomachaches and constipation, another for juicy burgers that looked pretty good but they didn't have the necessary ingredients like ground meat, burger buns or lettuce, the final recipe had been this chicken wrapped around meat and cheese with a pretty tasty looking sauce. All four girls took a vote and agreed that they would make the dish.

Weiss was going over the recipe while Yang, Blake and Ruby gathered the ingredients. 

"We have chicken breasts, right?" Weiss asked. Ruby zoomed over to the mini fridge and took out a packet of chicken breasts.

"Yup!" She said, setting the packet down on the counter. Weiss picked the book up and sat it in the book stand as she helped. She looked back at the recipe.

"Let's see.... we need to place the chicken breasts between two sheets of plastic wrap and then pound the chicken with the flat side if a meat mallet or a tenderizer until it's one fourth or zero point twenty five, inches thick." Weiss read. Ruby lifted up the meat mallet they had borrowed from Ren. 

"Got it!" She placed the chicken breasts between the two sheets of plastic wrap and then handed the mallet to Yang.

"Dear sister, care to do the honors?" Ruby asked. Yang took the mallet from her.

"Yes i do, sweet sister." Yang said, accepting the mallet. She began pounding the chicken with it. 

"Remember, be firm but gentle while you're pounding the chicken, Yang. We don't want it falling apart or getting damaged." Weiss reminded her. Yang made a disappointed sound but complied. 

Weiss continued reading from the cookbook.

"We preheated the oven, right?" Weiss asked. Blake nodded.

"To four hundred degrees fahrenheit." Blake confirmed. Weiss nodded as she continued reading the recipe.

"Next we need to top the chicken with two slices of deli ham and two slices of swiss cheese." Weiss read. Ruby saluted her.

"Aye, aye captain!" Ruby shouted, dashing away to mini fridge and coming back with deli meat and cheese.

"We also need toothpicks." Weiss said. Blake grabbed a box of toothpicks out of a drawer. Together, the girls got to work, layering meat and cheese and rolling the chicken breasts and inserting toothpicks. Soon they had eight cordon bleus. Weiss looked at the cookbook again.

"Next we need two large eggs, beaten, two cups bread crumbs, one cup all purpose flour, kosher salt and ground pepper." Weiss said. Blake, Yang and Ruby gathered the ingredients. 

"Place the flour, eggs and bread crumbs in a separate bowls and season the flour with salt and pepper and add melted butter and oregano to the bread crumbs." Weiss said. The girls got to work, once that was done they carefully rolled the chicken in flour, then in eggs and then in the bread crumb mixture, pressing to coat. Then they placed the Cordon Bleus onto a prepared baking sheet before putting them in the oven. Weiss set the timer for thirty minutes and then went back to reading the cookbook.

"For the sauce we'll need... a large skillet, butter, flour, milk, dijon mustard and parmesan." Weiss said. The girls gathered the ingredients. Yang grabbed the large skillet and moved to the stove top.

"Try not to set anything on fire, Yang." Weiss pleaded with her. Yang snorted.

"Don't worry Weiss. That's not how i _roll_." Yang said. Weiss, Blake and Ruby stared at her.

"Bad Yang." They said in unison. Yang shrugged.

" _Graters_ gonna _grate_." She said. WBY's eyes collectively twitched.

"Yang, stop it." Ruby warned. Yang continued to dig her already impressively deep grave.

"Just _roll_ with it." Yang said. WBY collectively growled.

"Yaanng." They warned. Yang shrugged again, either unaware of her impending doom or just not caring. She shook her head and tsked.

"They see me _rollin'_ and they hatin'." Yang said. She never saw the spatula until it smacked into the back of her head.

"Ow!" She cried, rubbing the back of her head. She turned to the uncultured swines she called her friends and girlfriend.

"You people have no appreciation of the finer arts!" Yang said. Weiss glared at her.

"Puns are not the finer arts, Yang! They're not even arts!" Weiss said. Yang gasped dramatically and pointed at her.

"You take that back!" Yang exclaimed. 

"Can't. Won't." Weiss said. Yang turned to Ruby, her sweet sister who always had her back. 

"Your puns are horrible and you should be ashamed of yourself." Except in this instance. Yang turned to Blake, her sexy Kitty Cat with the world's most pitiful expression.

"Blake, baby, don't go _bacon_ my heart." Yang pleaded. Blake's eyes narrowed.

"Your puns are horrendously awful and frankly, not even that funny." Blake said. Yang made a sound of distress and fell to the ground. RWB just stared at her, unamused.

"Yang," Weiss began. Yang looked up at her. Was she going to apologize for saying her puns weren't fine art? "Turn the stove on medium heat." Evidently not. Weiss promptly walked away. Ruby and Blake glared at Yang a little longer before going back to gathering ingredients. Yang sighed. One day, she'd make them see. One day. 

She pulled herself up and turned on the eye, turning the dial to medium heat. Yang spoke up.

"My puns are awesome. They've made a great many people laugh." Yang said. Weiss snorted.

"Who? Toddlers?" Weiss asked. 

"That's an insult to toddlers." Ruby pointed out. Weiss looked thoughtful.

"You're right. It is an insult to toddlers." Weiss agreed. Yang was affronted.

"I'll have you know that grown adults have laughed at my puns!" Yang shouted. Blake gave a short bark of laughter.

"They must have never heard a joke before in their life." Blake said. Ruby snorted.

"Even someone who never heard a joke before still wouldn't laugh at Yang's puns." Ruby said. Yang was indignant. Her own little sister and girlfriend spoke badly about her puns! Weiss looked thoughtful.

"Come to think of it, Yang, are you sure they were laughing at your puns? They might have been laughing at you." That does it!

"My puns are awesome! They have brightened many a people's day! People are always coming up to me asking for a pun!" Yang shouted. WBY looked skeptical.

"Are you sure? They might be begging you to stop." Ruby said. Yang's eye twitched as her indignation grew.

"Yes, i'm sure! You know, one day i'll be famous all over the world for my Grimm ass kicking and my puns! They'll look upon me and proclaim me the most awesome huntress with the most awesome puns in the world! History books will be written about me and they'll have a whole section dedicated to my puns!" Yang exclaimed.

"Oh Lord, i hope not." Weiss said. Yang couldn't believe this... this heresy! How dare they! She could feel her anger swirling inside of her.

"Puns are the foundation on which all good jokes are built! If it wasn't for puns, we'd all be miserable sad sacks!" Yang yelled. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure we'd be just fine if puns didn't exist. Matter of fact, i'm positive we'd all be better off if they didn't exist." Ruby said. Betrayal. They were all a bunch of traitors. Traitors and blasphemers. Yang's eyes began to sting and burn. Huh, she knew that she felt strongly on the subject of puns but she had no idea she felt _this_ strongly. Must be because of the betrayal she was facing. Blake, Ruby and Weiss were all looking at her with wide eyed expressions. They must be realising the error of their ways. Good. There was hope for them yet. 

"Puns are the bright spot in life! They bring hope and joy to millions! They alleviate sadness and loneliness!" Yang shouted. Huh, if being a huntress didn't work out she could always be a speech writer.

"They inspire countless laughs and giggles! Chuckles and guffaws! Tittering and howling! Sniggering and chortling! Snickering and snorting! Fits and convulsions!" Ruby, Blake and Weiss's eyes were really wide now. They almost resembled those baby dolls Yang saw once in the window of a toy store in Vale. Those things still haunted her dreams to this day. 

"Uh, Yang-" Ruby attempted to interrupt. Yang would have none of it. She would make them see the error of their ways even if they had to stand here for eternity.

"No! Zip it! The adult is talking!" Yang shouted. 

"Yang-" Blake started. Yang pointed at her.

"You too, Kitty cat!" Yang shouted.

"Yang-" Weiss tried. Yang whirled on her.

"You too, Princess!" 

"Now, where was i? Oh right!" Yang cleared her throat and began to pace. "Puns are the life blood running through our society! Puns are the sacred holy grail we search tirelessly for! Puns are the elusive Moby Dick of life! Puns are the fabled fountain of youth we all wish to drink from! Puns are the-"

"YANG!!!!" Ruby, Blake and Weiss all screamed. Yang whirled on them.

"WHAT!!??" She yelled. What could be so important that they would interrupt her speech?! Granted, she had come up with it on the fly and she was pretty sure some of it didn't make sense when put to paper, she was still proud of it. If only Professor Port were here to see her right now. He'd probably give her an A in English.

"I was in the middle of an epic speech!" Yang shouted. Ruby looked pale, Blake looked terrified and Weiss looked like she was ready to faint at any moment. "What was so important you had to interrupt me?! Now i've lost my flow! Do you know how long it'll take to-"

"LOOK BEHIND YOU, YOU BLONDE OAF!!!!" Weiss screamed. Yang turned to look.

"What? Is there something behind me? Is that why you guys look so-" Yang's eyes widened as the words terrified died on her lips. Behind her was a huge skillet fire. Yang did what any reasonable teenager would do during a stove fire that could potentially kill her. She panicked.

"HOLY SHIT, THE STOVE IS ON FIRE!!! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?!?" Yang screamed as she ran around the room. She ran to the window, opened it, dashed over to Blake and lifted her bridal style.

"IT'S EVERY LESBIAN FOR HERSELF!!!" Yang screamed, running towards the window, her precious bae secured in her arms. Once she got Blake to safety, she'd come back for Ruby and Weiss. Sure, they'd probably both have third degree burns on their bodies but at least they'd be alive. Besides, their auras would take care of the burns. 

"What are you doing?!" Weiss yelled at her incredulously. Yang looked back at her.

"Getting Blake to safety! Don't worry, i'll come back for you two! Wet Ruby's cloak, put it over your mouths and noses and get in the closet. Also put a wet towel against the door." Yang said. Weiss face palmed.

"Ruby, get the fire extinguisher!" Weiss yelled. Ruby nodded and dashed off to the closet, rose petals littering the carpet. Weiss briefly wondered if they were a fire hazard. Blake had managed to calm Yang down enough where she wasn't going to defenestrate the two of them out of their third floor window. Ruby came back, fire extinguisher in hand, determined expression on her face.

"Time to fight this fire." Ruby quipped. Weiss and Blake face palmed.

"Just put the fire out before it consumes this room and turns us all into charred corpses." Weiss begged her overly dramatic girlfriend. 

"Please." Blake added. "Before Yang decides all hope is lost and defenestrates us." Yang looked thoughtful.

"There's a pun somewhere in that sentence but i'm too frazzled to figure it out." Yang said. Blake glared at her.

"Don't." She warned. "Or i will throw you into that fire myself." Ruby aimed the fire extinguisher and pressed the nozzle down. Nothing came out. Weiss gaped at it, Blake assumed a dead inside expression and Yang assumed a serene one. Ruby's eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh, right. We used it during the great November fire." Ruby said. Weiss face palmed.

"No one took it to get recharged?" Weiss asked. Blake whistled innocently, Yang had a sheepish expression on her face and Ruby looked embarrassed. She dropped the fire extinguisher.

"Well then." She said. She took a deep breath.

"EVERY LESBIAN FOR HERSELF!!!!" Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand and turned to run out the door only to trip on her cloak and send them both sprawling to the floor. Yang turned to jump out the window again, Blake still in arms. Blake grabbed the side of the window.

"We are not jumping out of the window, Yang!" Blake exclaimed. 

"Why not, it's hopeless! We're all gonna die!" Yang yelled. The fire jumped in the background rising to the ceiling.

"OH GOD!" Yang screamed. She set Blake down and then grabbed the edge of Ruby's cloak and Weiss's leg and dragged them both over to the window. She helped them both up and began pushing them all to the window.

"That's it! We're jumping! Remember to bend your knees to absorb the impact and run once we hit the ground!" Yang said, pushing the three most precious people in her life to safety. Unfortunately, said people were not making her job easy.

"Yang, we are not jumping out of the window!" Weiss yelled.

"We're on the third floor! We'll break our legs!" Ruby protested. Yang continued pushing them towards the window.

"You'll thank me when we're not all charred corpses burnt beyond recognition!" Yang exclaimed. Blake planted her feet on the ground.

"You. Are. Not. Defenestrating. Us." Blake said. Yang let out a groan of frustration. The fire jumped higher.

"I am trying to save your lives, woman!" Yang yelled, the fire climbing higher with her emotional outburst. Tears began to swim in her eyes. 

"I love you all too much to let you die! I will drag you all, kicking and screaming if need be to that window and throwing you all out one by one if i have to. We _will_ survive this and we _will_ be unharmed! No sister, girlfriend/future wife and friend/future sister-in-law/surrogate sister of mine will be going up in flames today!" Yang proclaimed, emotionally. The fire behind them leaped up to the ceiling. Yang was all but shoving them towards the window now. She would save these beautiful, stubborn women even if they wound up hating her for it. 

"YANG, STOP!" Blake screamed, startling Yang. Welp, looks like she was going to have to throw them out the window. Blake looked Yang dead in the eyes.

"You need to calm down." Blake said. Yang was floored. Calm down?! How could she calm down while the dorm burned around them and her loved ones were in danger?!

"Yang," Blake said, interrupting her thoughts. "Take a deep breath and count to ten." Yang decided to humor her. 

"Fine! But once i do this, we're all going out that window one way or another." Yang took in a deep breath and counted. While she did that, the flames slowly began simmering down. She opened her eyes and gaped.

"How did that happen?" Yang asked. 

"Forget that! What's up with your eyes!" Ruby shouted, pointing to Yang's eyes. She handed Yang her scroll. Yang turned the scroll on and tapped on the camera app.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with my- WHAT THE HOLY HELL!!!?? WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY EYES?!!! WHY IS THERE FIRE COMING OUT OF THEM!!??" Yang shouted. The flames leaped in response to her outburst. All four girls screamed and leaped back. Blake hit her the back of her head against the wall. Her hands immediately flew to the back of her head to cradle it as her eyes began to sting and burn. Outside, the wind began to pick up. 

"Ow!" Blake cried, rubbing the back of her head. That hurt! She wiped at her eyes to wipe away the tears that had begun to form there only to startle when she felt none. Why were her eyes stinging then?

"Uh, Blake?" Ruby said. Blake looked up and Yang, Weiss and Ruby's jaws dropped. Yang handed Ruby's scroll to her.

"I think you might want to see your eyes." Yang said. Blake took the scroll and let out a cry of surprise. Golden flames were blazing out the corner of her eyes as well. 

"How?! Why?! What?! What's going on?!" Blake exclaimed. The wind picked up more, shaking the trees. 

"That's what i'm wondering!" Yang exclaimed. The flames leaped, a few sparks leaping over towards them.

"RUBY!!!" Weiss screeched, shoving her girlfriend out the way and instantly bringing up her hands to shield her face. She felt her eyes stinging and burning. 

"WHAT THE HELL!!??" Yang yelled. Weiss opened her eyes. In front of her was an ice shield, gleaming yellow from the light of the fire. She could see her reflection in it and yelped when she saw the blue fire blazing out of her eyes.

"What just happened?! What did i do?!" Weiss exclaimed. 

"We don't know! You pushed Ruby out of the way and then threw up your hands and that wall materialized!" Yang exclaimed. The fire leaped again. Ruby shrieked, tripped over cloak and hit the back of her head on the potted plant that was on her nightstand. Her eyes stung and burned.

"Ow!" Ruby cried, rubbing the back of her head. She opened her eyes and let out a loud squeak when she saw the silver fire blazing out of her eyes. She pushed herself up, using the potted plant for leverage when the leaves spilled over the pot and onto the floor, tiny flowers blooming on them. Ruby gaped.

"Wha- How- Wh- Huh?" Ruby sputtered. Blake held up her hands.

"Let's figure this out later, okay? Right now, we have to keep our dorm from burning down!" Blake exclaimed. Ruby dashed over to counter grabbing a pot and zoomed into the bathroom, leaving rose petals along the carpet. She dashed back in, the pot full of water and made a dash for the stove.

"RUBY, NO!" Weiss shrieked, flicking her wrist and summoning up a glyph. Unfortunately, she also summoned up some ice as well. Ruby's feet were immediately encased on ice and the pot went flying out of her hands due to the sudden stop. Weiss shrieked again and flicked her wrist to summon a glyph. Ice shot out of her hand and froze both the pot amd water, both falling to the ground. 

"What did you do that for?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You're not supposed to throw water on a grease fire, you dolt!" Weiss shouted. 

"Then how are we supposed to put out the fire?!" Yang yelled. "The fire extinguisher is empty!" Blake snapped her fingers.

"Salt. We need salt. And baking soda." Blake said. Yang's eyes lit up.

"I have baking soda in my mini cooler!" Yang sprinted towards the mini cooler, yanked it open, grabbed the box of baking soda and then sprinted towards the fire and hurled the box. The box went flying, baking soda spilling out before it smacked above the skillet and fell down into the fire, baking soda spilling out and dousing the flames. RWBY breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"We did it! We saved the dorm!" Ruby cheered. Weiss turned to glare at Yang.

"The dorm wouldn't have needed saving if Yang had just admitted that her puns were awful!" Weiss exclaimed. Yang scratched the back of her head.

"Okay, maybe i got a little too passionate." Yang said. RWB looked at her incredulously.

"Y'think!?" They yelled. Yang laughed sheepishly. All four girls began cleaning up and observing the damage. Yang's eyes lit up.

"Good thing i didn't toss us all out the window. Otherwise we'd be in some serious _pane_!" Yang said.

"NO MORE PUNS!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, Yang. At this point, Ruby, Weiss and Blake are gonna initiate a pun ban. I hope you all enjoyed ans next chapter will be Team RWBY dealing with the aftermath of the fire and their strange new powers.


	12. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY cleans up from the fire. While cleaning, they wonder what to do about these strange new powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone and welcome to the twelfth chapter!! In this chapter, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all clean up the fire damages and discuss their strange new powers.

Yang groaned as she flopped onto the couch. They had been cleaning for two hours, trying to scrub away the ash and black soot. They hadn't even begun to discuss how they were going to clean the ceiling. Ruby was next to flop down, exhausted from the cleaning efforts. Next was Blake, defeated by the caked on burnt butter stuck to the skillet. Finally, Weiss, poor sweet perfectionist Weiss was completely and utterly defeated by the burnt baking soda that had splattered all over the stove and countertop. It was truly a sad, sorry sight. 

"That's it! I'm taking a break!" Yang groaned, sinking down the couch to the floor. Ruby groaned in agreement.

"I agree. As team leader, i say we all take a fifty minute break." Ruby said. Blake groaned.

"I vote we make that fifty minute break a six hour one." Blake said. Weiss nodded, rubbing her wrists.

"I suppose that that is a good idea. My wrists are about to fall off." Weiss complained.

RWBY all groaned as they sank into their couch, exhausted and sore from all the cleaning. The stinging and burning in their eyes had long since subsided and the flames dissipated after they had calmed down and the adrenaline had worn off, which come to think of it, might be why they were so tired in the first place. Adrenaline crashes really were something else. 

After a while, Yang spoke up.

"Soooo, are we gonna discuss the elephant in the room o-or what?" Yang asked. Ruby lifted her head from where it had been buried in between the cluster of throw pillows. She looked at her sister tiredly.

"What elephant?" Ruby asked. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"The fire coming out of our eyes? The weird powers? The ice wall that materialized out of no where when Weiss threw her hands up? The wind suddenly picking up when Blake hit the back of her head against the wall? The fire jumping everytime I got emotional? The plant suddenly growing when you touched it?" Yang said. Ruby's eyes widened.

"Oh right." She grunted as she sat up. Weiss pushed herself up to a proper sitting position and Blake rolled over to sit down. Yang pulled herself back onto the couch and turned to face her teammates.

"Soo, who wants to go first?" Yang asked. All four girls looked at each other. Yang sighed.

"Fine, i'll go first. First off, i want to apologize for reenacting the Great November Fire. That was not my intention, i'm sorry." Yang said. Weiss, Blake and Ruby nodded.

"Apology accepted." Ruby said. Yang nodded.

"Second, one of us really needs to go and take the fire extinguisher to get recharged." Yang said. Ruby, Blake and Weiss nodded again. They really, really did.

"Third, sorry for attempting to defenestrate you guys. I panicked, i was having flashbacks and i didn't want any of you to get hurt." Yang said. 

"Apology accepted." Weiss said.

"Fourth, we really need to discuss these powers." Yang said. Ruby, Blake and Weiss nodded again. They really needed to. Weiss spoke up.

"I guess what i'm wondering is... why? Why now? How did this happen? Why... us?" Weiss asked. Ruby nodded.

"What i want to know is... how did this all start? Can anyone remember when this all happened?" Ruby asked. All four girls looked thoughtful.

"I'd say... when we woke up after the mission is when it really all started." Blake said. Yang looked thoughtful.

"What about before that?" Yang asked. RWBY all looked thoughtful. Ruby's eyes widened. WBY all looked at her.

"What is it, sis?" Yang asked.

"I remember after i got smacked into the waterfall, i lost consciousness." Ruby stood up and started pacing. "I woke up in this like.... forest. It was so weird. I felt.. like this.. like this... _pull_ to... this.. this _tree_ and i went in and there was this.... _glowing orb_ just sitting in the center. I picked up and this... _feeling_ came over me. Like all my senses just... _came alive._ I woke up and..... everything was a blur. All i remember is this.... buzzing feeling. It was like... everywhere. In my ears, in my limbs, in my head. My fingers felt like pins and needles were pricking them. I remember the buzzing feeling getting stronger and stronger until it just burst outta me. Then, i just felt really tired and.. collapsed." Ruby said. WBY's eyes were wide. Yang shot up.

"Me too! I just thought it was a dream! After getting smacked into that cliff face by that Ursa, i woke up in this field. It was full of long grass and sunflowers. There was this forest and i felt this pull towards it. I walked in and followed this trail when i came across this cave. There was a glowing orb in it and when i touched it, i felt this unbearable, no pun intended, heat. It got stronger and stronger and then i woke up. I can't really remember much, only that there was this... burning feeling inside of me that got hotter and hotter and then, it faded away. I felt really sleepy and then i passed out." Yang said. 

Blake nodded.

"The same thing happened to me. I smacked onto the ground and skidded over to the edge of the cliff and then i passed out. I woke up in a wheat field on a farm. There was a forest that i felt this pull towards. I walked along this trail and found this little cottage. In it, was this glowing orb. I picked it up and this chill swept over me. It got more and more intense until i just woke up. I don't really remember much, but i remember the chilling feeling. It got stronger and stronger until it blasted out of me. I felt really exhausted afterwards and i lost consciousness." Blake said. RBY looked to Weiss. Weiss nodded.

"I woke up in this frozen forest after i fell off the Nevermore and slammed into the ground. I felt this pull towards this temple and i went inside. There was a glowing orb and i picked it up and i felt this cold sink into me. It just got colder and colder and then i woke up. I can't remember much but i do remember the cold. It just kept getting more and more intense until it just went away in this huge burst. I felt drained afterwards and i passed out." Weiss said. Yang begun pacing.

"Okay, we all need to think further back. Were there any more incidents where we felt these feelings." Yang said. RWBY all assumed contemplative faces. Weiss's eyes grew wide.

"When i was a little girl. It was after a party and i was in my room. I had just gotten to sleep when i felt this cold chill. It got more and more intense until it just stopped." Weiss said. Yang, Ruby and Blake nodded.

"Remember anything else?" Ruby asked. Weiss thought hard. 

"The night after, i couldn't get to sleep. I was sitting on the floor, playing with loose carpet threads when i noticed this fine white powder in my hands. I sprinkled more out from my fingers and realised it was snow. I created a snowflake sculpture and fell asleep. The next morning my whole room was frozen over. I thought i had left my window open and freak accident had frozen my whole room over. It sounds stupid, i know." Weiss said. She looked to Ruby, Yang and Blake. "What about you guys?" Yang, Ruby and Blake thought hard. Finally, Yang spoke up.

"It was during a warm day in Patch. Ruby and i headed to this creek in the woods near our house. I was sitting under a tree after swimming when i felt warm. I tried moving out of the sun but it didn't work. I still felt warm. I just felt hotter and hotter until i went back into the creek to cool off. But the heat just got worse and worse. I passed out and then i woke up back home in my bed. Later on that night, i couldn't get to sleep so i went into the kitchen to make some hot cocoa. It was dark and i couldn't see in the pantry. I got frustrated and snapped my fingers and then i smelt something burning. I looked down and saw a small flame in my fingers. I just thought i was hallucinating from sleep." Yang said. Ruby spoke up next.

"It was a few weeks after Yang passed out at the creek. I was looking for a way to cheer her up. We settled on gardening and it was all going fine until Yang made a series of puns. We had a mud ball war and i was tingly afterward. I just thought it was adrenaline. I was washing off the mud when i felt a jolt. It just kept getting worse and worse until it just.. stopped. The next day i went outside to check on the plants. I got lost in my thoughts and when i looked up, they had started sprouting. It went on like that for two days until i wound up passing out after noticing the plants about to start blooming after five minutes. Yang woke me up and i saw the plants had grown vegetables and fruit. I just thought that our dad had bought some weird, fast growing seeds by accident or something." Ruby said. They all looked at Blake.

"I was reading on the beach. It was hot out and i kept wishing for a cool breeze. I felt a chill and goosebumps started showing up on my arms despite it being warm out and the wind picked up. The chill got more intense until it just went away. An hour later, the wind had gotten stronger. It was so strong that palm trees had started snapping and falling. I panicked and tried to get off the beach before a palm tree destroyed the stairs and i got trapped on the beach when another palm tree started leaning towards the stairs. I screamed stop and the wind just.... stopped. No slowing down and tapering off, it just stopped. I just thought it was a weird freak weather incident." Blake said.

RWBY just sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Weiss spoke up.

"So, what do we do now? I mean, we obviously can't tell anyone.... right?" Weiss asked. Yang snorted.

"It's not like anyone would believe us. They'd probably think we got brain damaged from you know, getting smacked into cliff faces, smacked into waterfalls, thrown towards cliffs and falling off of Nevermores." Yang said. Blake nodded.

"Right, this has to stay a secret between the four of us. At least until we figure out how this happened." Blake said. Ruby nodded.

"Right." Silence ensued. 

"So uh, how are we going to clean the ceiling?" Yang, Weiss and Blake groaned.

"Maybe we can just leave it?" Yang suggested. Blake stared at her.

"And how will we explain the burn mark to Professor Ozpin at the end of the semester?" Blake asked. Yang waved her hand.

"Please, one more year and it'll be someone else's problem." Yang said. Weiss, Ruby and Blake stared at her unamused. Yang sighed.

"Fine. Blake get the step stool and that extender brush. Maybe we can scrub it off? Weiss, get that super tough stain remover. And Ruby, get your paint kit. We can paint over it if all else fails." Yang said, standing up.

Team RWBY all sighed as they got to work cleaning the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the twelfth chapter. Sorry for the long wait, i burnt my hand while cooking salmon and our internet got turned off. So, updates are going to be slow while my hand heals. Anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed!!!
> 
> Next chapter, Team RWBY deals with their new normal.


	13. The New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY tries to get used to their new normal. Hilarity, chaos, gaming, dancing, late night (or early morning) hot chocolate and singing ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the thirteenth chapter. In this chapter, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang attempt to get used to their new powers.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ Weiss turned over and pulled the covers over her head. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Weiss shot up and looked over to their window. Outside, rain drops splattered against the window. Weiss laid back down and closed her eyes.

 _Oh, it's just rain._ Weiss's eyes shot open.

 _Wait. Rain?_ She stretched and grabbed her scroll off of her nightstand and turned it on. She checked the weather forecast. The weather forecast read clear, sunny skies and temperatures of eighty degrees fahrenheit. There was nothing about rain. She set her scroll down and yawned. She carefully got up so as not to disturb Ruby, who was still fast asleep. She startled when she saw Blake up and drinking some tea.

"The rain woke me up." Blake said by way of greeting. She held her mug out to Weiss. "Tea?" Weiss gratefully accepted the mug while Blake went about fixing up another cup. Yang stirred a few minutes later.

"Wha- rain?" Yang muttered, sleepily. Blake came over and planted a kiss on her forehead. 

"I am just as confused as you, love." Blake said, stroking Yang's mess of bed hair. The kettle whistled and Blake got up to take it off the stove. Yang's upper body continued to hang off of the bed, her knuckles brushing the carpet. She got up and dragged herself to the folded table. Blake set a cup of tea in front of her. Yang grunted her thanks and took a sip. Weiss looked out the window.

"That's weird, the weather forecast said nothing about rain today." Weiss said, sipping her tea. Yang squinted at her, sleepily.

"The weather forecast says a lot of things. It once said that Patch was expected to have sunny days all week and it wound up raining." Yang said, taking a long slurp of tea. "This is.. really good." Blake kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." Weiss shook her head.

"I get that but when has the weather forecast ever continued saying sunny skies when it's raining? You'd think they'd update it." Weiss said, taking another sip of tea. Yang scratched her head. 

"Maybe it's because i'm still sleepy but i don't get it." Yang said. Weiss took a long sip of tea and stood up. She walked over to her nightstand, grabbed her scroll and walked back. She turned on the weather app and showed them. Instead of the weather being updated to rain, it continued to say sunny skies. Yang and Blake stared at it.

"That is weird." Yang said, taking another long sip of tea. Blake nodded.

"Very." The three girls drank their tea in silence. It was quiet up until Ruby suddenly shot up.

"NOT THE COOKIES!!!!" Ruby screamed, tears spilling out of her eyes. There were three reactions. Yang spat out her tea, Blake choked on hers and Weiss fell out of her chair. The three girls turned to look at their hysterical leader. Outside, the rain turned to a downpour. Ruby grabbed her pillow and began rocking herself back in forth in a fetal position, clearly traumatized.

"Not the cookies. Not the cookies. Not the cookies." She mumbled over and over again. Concerned for her wellbeing and also her sanity, Weiss, Blake and Yang walked over to her.

"You okay, sis?" Yang asked, sitting on the bed and rubbing her sister's back. Ruby latched onto her in a vice-like grip.

"They got rid of them! They got rid of them!" Ruby cried. Really concerned for her sanity now, Yang asked.

"Got rid of what, Rubes?" Yang asked, stroking her sister's hair. 

"The strawberry cookies! They discontinued them!" Ruby sobbed. Yang, Blake and Weiss all looked at each other. Yang gently took her sister by the shoulders and looked at her.

"Are you talking about those strawberry flavored cookies you like so much?" Yang asked. Ruby looked at her incredulously.

"Like? I love those cookies! As much i love life itself!" Weiss cleared her throat. Ruby's eyes widened.

"Oh and Weiss." Ruby amended. Weiss nodded, satisfied.

"That's better." Weiss said. Blake meanwhile, was busy tapping away on her scroll, looking for information to reassure Ruby. She brought up the website for Atlas Baked Goods Conglomerate and searched through the list of all of their sweets. She finally found the strawberry flavored cookies and flipped her scroll around to show Ruby.

"See?" Blake said, pointing to the cookie. "They're still in stock. The Atlas Baked Goods Conglomerate hasn't discontinued them." Not that any one of them would let that happen. Blake was sure Weiss would buy the whole company if there was so much as a whisper that they were planning on pulling the cookies from store shelves, not to mention that Yang would probably put every last board member that had ever so much as entertained the decision in the ICU. Blake herself knew that a few of the board members might find a few of their deepest, darkest, dirtiest secrets broadcasted to the public if those cookies so much as dwindled in their supply. 

Ruby sniffled as she calmed down. The rain slowly stopped falling as she did. WBY just stared dumb founded. So, the sudden rain had been Ruby's doing? Yang just continued rubbing her sister's back and Weiss continued peppering Ruby's face in kisses. Blake continued to stare out the window. Well, that was gonna be a problem.

**Five Minutes Later**

Ruby had long since calmed down from her nightmare and was now busy playing some new RPG game with Yang on the TV. Blake was busy reading her latest novel. It was a mystery thriller about a supposedly cursed house in a quiet town. Blake was loving it so far. The four intrepid investigators, four teenage girls had good chemistry and were very capable protagonists. Blake was already rooting for two of them to get together. Suddenly, a blood curdling scream rang out from the room. It was so loud that Blake was sure that if there had been anyone else on their floor, they would have sworn someone was being murdered. Hell, Blake was that most of the academy if not all of Beacon had heard it. Ruby threw her controller in shock, Yang messed up on her combo and Blake's ears pinned to her head with the noise.

Weiss came sprinting out of the bathroom, screeching her head off, clad in nothing but a towel as she jumped into Ruby's arms.

"Wha- Weiss? What happened? Why are you screaming? And why are you in a towel?" Ruby asked. Yang had since paused the game.

"Wow, Weiss. Is this some new exhibitionist thing you're doing?" Yang asked, shit eating grin in place. Weiss glared at her.

"No, you blonde fool! There was a spider in the bathroom!" Weiss exclaimed. Ruby had long sat her down and grabbed a bathrobe out of Team White Rose's closet and handed it to her. Weiss slipped the robe on and tied it shut.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a dastardly arachnid to take care of." Weiss said, quickly crossing over to the broom closet. She grabbed a broom out of and then with all the grace of a fox on hunt, slinked back into the bathroom, broom raised high. A high pitched battle cry rung out from the bathroom and Weiss came barreling out, smacking the broom against the ground as she chased a small spider around the room. Upon closer inspection, Blake identified the spider as a common house spider. 

"Get back here you vile creature!" Weiss yelled at it, swinging the broom down. Yang laughed.

"It's not going to come back if it knows you're trying to kill it!" Yang said. Yang continued laughing in the background as Weiss chased the spider around the room. Ruby shivered as something cold fell on her shoulder.

"What the?" She looked at her shoulder and startled when she found a small snowflake on it. She looked up. More snowflakes were raining down from the ceiling. Yang and Blake noticed as well. 

"Uh, Weiss? I think you may want to calm down." Blake suggested. Yang looked out the window to see the same story happening outside.

"Yeah, you're starting to make it snow." Yang said. Weiss, unfortunately could not hear them. Too lost in her own bloodlust. The spider scampered its way over to Ruby, likely intending to use her as a hostage. Weiss would have none of it.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU VILE MONSTER!!! Weiss screamed as she brought the broom down harshly on the spider. The spider perished at the same time a large blanket of snow dropped on top of Team RWBY. Weiss blinked.

"Oops."

**Ten Minutes Later**

The heater was on and all of Team RWBY was huddled together on the couch, bundled in blankets and wearing thick sweaters. Weiss was also clothed as well. She sat with them and had been issuing apologies for the past ten minutes.

"I am so sorry, girls. I didn't mean to snow us in." Weiss said, for the fifteenth time. Ruby patted her back and kissed her cheek.

"It's fine, Weiss. We know you didn't mean it, right, Blake?" Ruby said. Blake only grunted in response, burying herself into Yang's warm embrace. Yang held up a cup of tea.

"Hey, think of it this way Weissy, we can all enjoy the festivi _teas_ early this year." Yang said. She was met with glares. "No need for the _cold_ shoulders, girls. _Icy_ the issue. No more puns for the rest of the day." RWB nodded in approval. Although it would have been preferable for Yang to promise no more puns ever, they knew that was all the compromise they were getting.

Ruby looked thoughtful for a moment. 

"You know, this reminds me of a song." She started humming. Her eyed widened. 

"Oh, i remember now." Ruby cleared her throat.

"All i am, is a man. I want the world, in my hands. I hate the beach, but i stand, in California with my toes in the sand." Ruby sang. Yang picked up where she left off.

"Use the sleeves of my sweater, let's have an adventure. Head in the clouds, but my gravity's centered. Touch my neck and i'll touch yours, you in those little high waisted shorts, oh." Even Blake got in on it and all three girls knew how grumpy Blake was when she was cold.

"She knows what i think about and what i think about, one love, two mouths, one love, one house, no shirt, no blouse, just us, you'll find out, nothing that wouldn't wanna tell you about no." Weiss laughed. At least they were having fun. Weiss joined in as Ruby, Blake and Yang began singing the chorus together.

"Cause it's too cold woah, for you here and now. So let me hold woah, both your hands in the holes of my sweater." Yang stood up and held her hand out to Blake. To Weiss's immense surprise, Blake took it and stood up as she and Yang danced together in the fallen snow. Weiss was sure their feet would be frozen stiff afterwards. 

"And if i may just take your breath away, i don't mind if there's not much to say. Sometimes the silence guides our minds to move to a place so far away." Blake took up the next verse.

"The goosebumps start to rise, the minute that my left hand meets your waist. And then i watch your face, put my finger on your tongue cause you love the taste yeah." Blake and Yang sang the next verse together.

"These hearts adore, every other beat the other one beats for. Inside this place is warm, outside it starts to pour." Ruby giggled and stood up, her rose patterned socks sunk into the snow as she held out her hand to Weiss. Smiling, Weiss grabbed her hand and danced with her as they joined in.

"Coming down, one love, two mouths, one love, one house, no shirt, no blouse, just us, you'll find out. Nothing that i wouldn't wanna tell you about no, no, no." All three girls sang the chorus, dancing with each other the whole time.

"Cause it's too cold woah, for you here and now. So let me hold woah, both your hands in the holes of my sweater. Cause, it's too cold woah, for you here and now. So let me hold woah, both your hands in the holes of my sweater." Ruby and Yang spun the respective partners.

"Woah, woah. Woah, woah, woah. Woah, woah." The four girls laughed as they spun and danced, enjoying this impromptu singing-dancing session that they had suddenly found themselves in.

"Ready, girls?" Weiss asked as they prepared to belt out the final chords to the song. Ruby, Blake and Yang nodded. 

"Ready!" Blake and Weiss spun Ruby and Yang.

"Cause it's too cold woah, for you here and now. So let me hold woah, both your hands in the holes of my sweater. It's too cold woah, for you here and now. So let me hold woah, both your hands in the holes of my sweater." They spun each other one final time as they sung the last three lines of the song.

"It's too cold, it's too cold. The holes of my sweater." All four girls collapsed back onto the couch in a fit of giggles. Once, they had all calmed down, Yang spoke up.

"You know, we could be a music group." Yang said. Ruby raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You mean, like a girl band?" Ruby asked. Yang nodded.

"Exactly like a girl band." Weiss wrinkled her nose.

"I don't know. Don't they always have break ups after a few years or so?" Weiss asked. Yang laughed as she pulled them all into a hug.

"That's where you're wrong, my dear, sweet future sister-in-law. Our friendship and love for each other is too strong for that." Yang said. Blake let out a bark of laughter.

"Those are some famous last words, if i ever heard them." Blake said. Ruby nodded.

"I'm pretty sure that's what every girl band and boy band in existence said, only to wind up breaking up a few years after the fact." Ruby said. Weiss decided to entertain the idea further. They were all pretty good singers, despite Yang, Blake and Ruby not having the intense training that she did. Weiss marveled at their vocal talents though. Blake sang softer than the other girls but she still had just enough power to her voice where she wasn't lost amongst the other three. Yang's singing voice was loud and powerful but she also knew how to pedal off or when to blend in with the other girls and Ruby's singing voice was full of energy and spirit and while she was sometimes late on the harmonizing parts, she more than made up for it with her enthusiasm and perfect blending. Weiss figured that they could make a pretty stellar singing group. She thought on it for a while. They could become an acapella group, those rarely broke up.

"What would even be our group name?" Weiss asked. Yang looked thoughtful for a while. 

"How about Illumina?" Yang asked. "Because our voices will illuminate other people's day." Weiss, Blake and Ruby assumed thoughtful expressions as they thought it over.

"That... actually sound like a good name." Weiss said. Ruby nodded.

"And there are no puns anywhere in it." Ruby said. Yang shrugged.

"Hey, i did promise no puns for the rest of the day." Blake looked thoughtful. 

"It's short, simple, fits on a t-shirt. Easy to pronounce. It's a great name." Blake said. Yang cheered.

"So, what kind of group would we be?" 

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

The snow had long since melted away. The girls were busy soaking up all the water. Their poor dorm had been through so much in the past two days. Yang could imagine that this dorm would be breathing a sigh of relief once the school year was over. Hell, she could imagine it throwing a whole celebration when they finally graduated. Not that she blamed it, considering all the damage they did to it over the years. Oh, the things this poor dorm witnessed over the years. Yang idly wondered if some kind of therapy existed for dorms. Yang continued soaking up water with a towel. She looked at the pile of soaking wet towels. Oh well. It was time to do laundry anyway. After twelve minutes of sopping up water, Yang was beginning to grow frustrated. Finally, she threw down her towel in defiance.

"You know what? Screw this! We'll just sleep on water tonight! Ruby always said she wanted to be a mermaid anyway." Yang said, sitting down on the damp carpet. 

"Come on, Yang. We're almost done." Blake said, trying to coax her upset girlfriend back into soaking up the water. "If we don't do this then mold'll start growing. Then we'll be in big trouble." Yang hmphed. She turned around onto her hands and knees and crawled towards the towel she has thrown. A sizzling sound was heard as all the water instantly evaporated.

"Uhhhhhh........" Weiss, Yang and Ruby stared in shock. Blake only shrugged.

"That works too." 

**Two Hours Later**

The dorm was now officially dry and spotless. Well almost spotless, it sported a smiley sun on the ceiling from the failed attempt to clean off the ashes. All four girls were now sitting on the couch, playing the RPG game from earlier. They were all preparing to take on the boss in a creepy looking castle. Weiss had paused their trek into the boss room to make sure she had enough herbs and healing potions. 

"So, when are we going to continue our campaign?" Yang asked, while they waited for Weiss to finish taking inventory.

"Soon. I'm still setting up the dungeon you'll all be facing." Blake said. Yang smiled.

"You'd better not go easy on us. We're big girls, we can handle whatever you can dish out." Yang said. Blake laughed and smiled back.

"Don't worry because i don't plan on it." Blake said. Weiss finally finished checking her herbs and they all charged into the boss room.

**Five Minutes Later**

It was all going well, all things considered. They were slowly but surely whittling the boss's health done, saving their good spells, potions and weaponry for when he was low enough on HP. After thirty grueling minutes, they had finally gotten the boss down to half health.

"He's down to half health! We're in the home stretch!" Ruby shouted. Yang smirked.

"Let's take this guy down!" Yang shouted.

"Charge!!!!" Ruby shouted as she pushed the joystick forward. 

They wailed on the boss for ten more minutes. Finally, his health was low enough for them to break out the powerful spells. 

"Now!!" Ruby shouted. The boss was bombarded with spell after spell. Blake sniffed. Her nose had been feeling itchy for the past two minutes. She sniffed again and rubbed her nose. There was a tingle in it as well. The tingling got worse and worse when suddenly, Blake let out a sneeze. Now this wouldn't have been so bad under normal circumstances. Unfortunately, these were not normal circumstances. A sneeze that usually would have earned Blake a tissue to blow into wound up releasing a small blast of wind that pushed the TV over. 

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Ruby cried, speeding over to the fallen TV. Yang's face grew solemn as she gave a salute.

"Farewell old friend." Yang said, solemnly. Weiss looked exasperated.

"Please tell me we saved before the boss fight." Weiss pleaded. "Because i am not doing the dungeon all over again." Ruby looked at her and shook her head sadly. Weiss sighed and let out a groan.

"I am not doing those puzzles again! That dungeon has to be the hardest dungeon in the entire game!" Weiss exclaimed. Yang looked thoughtful.

"Actually, i think it's the second hardest." Weiss groaned as she slid down the couch. Screw being proper, two whole hours of her life had been wasted getting through this dungeon.

"I am so sorry girls!" Blake said. "I didn't mean it, i couldn't hold it in!" Yang patted Blake's back and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, when you gotta sneeze, you gotta sneeze." Yang said. Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, we don't blame you for this, right Weiss?" Ruby said. Weiss sighed as she got back on the couch and smoothed out her skirt. 

"I suppose we can't blame you for a natural bodily function, so yes, you are forgiven Blake." Weiss said. Ruby sighed.

"Whattaya say we eat dinner and just go to bed? I'm still a little sad about the boss fight." Ruby suggested. There were mumbled of agreement.

"Sure." Yang said.

"Fine by me." Weiss said.

"Again, sorry." Blake said.

**Six Hours Later**

Blake woke up and sniffed the air. She smelt something cooking. She got up and carefully crossed over Yang, who's upper half was dangling off the bed. Blake returned her girlfriend to a sleeping position that wouldn't make all the blood in her body rush to her head and sniffed around. She found Ruby in the kitchenette, stirring something.

"Ruby?" Blake whispered. "What are you doing up, it's four am. And what are you stirring?" Ruby smiled at her.

"Hot chocolate." She whispered back. "Couldn't go back to sleep so i decided to make some hot chocolate. Figured it was the perfect time to try out this homemade hot chocolate recipe i found weeks ago." Ruby went back to stirring. She gestured with her head towards a bag of chocolate chips.

"Do you mind pouring in that bag of chocolate chips for me?" Ruby asked. Blake obliged her and began pouring in the chocolate chips. Her ears twitched as she heard rustling from the beds.

"Ruby?" Weiss's sleepy voice came from the bed.

"Over here!" Ruby whispered-yelled. There was some more rustling and then the sound of feet walking across the carpet. Weiss kissed Ruby on the cheek as she walked up to them and hugged Ruby's waist.

"What are you making?" Weiss asked as she buried her nose in Ruby's neck.

"Hot chocolate. Blake's helping me." Ruby said. There was more rustling and then footsteps on the carpet and the Yang's strong arms wrapping around Blake's waist.

"What's everyone doing up?" Yang asked, sleepily.

"Making hot chocolate." Ruby informed her. "Now can someone pass me the sugar?" Weiss grabbed the bag.

"I'll put this in." 

**Five Minutes Later**

They were all sitting on the couch wrapped up in a big blanket, warm mugs of hot chocolate in hand. They all took sips of hot chocolate as they relaxed on the couch.

"This makes me think of another song." Ruby said. Weiss looked at her, smiling softly.

"How does it go?" She asked. Ruby looked thoughtful. Her eyes lit up as it came to her and she started softly singing.

"Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper i love you. Birds singing in the sycamore tree, dream a little dream of me." Ruby sang. Weiss, Yang and Blake giggled as they joined in.

"Say nightie night and kiss me, just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss. While i'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me. Stars fading but i linger on dear, still craving your kiss. I'm longing to linger till dawn dear, just saying this. Sweet dreams til sunbeams find you, sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you, but in you dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me. Stars fading, but i linger on dear, still craving your kiss, i'm longing to linger till dawn dear, just saying this. Sweet dreams til sunbeams find you, sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you, but in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me. Dream a little, dream of me." 

They giggled softly as they finished singing and went back to drinking their hot chocolate.

"This is nice." Ruby said. Weiss, Blake and Yang all hummed in agreement. Weiss put her head on Ruby's shoulder.

"It sure is." They all sat on the couch and drank their hot chocolate, enjoying the quiet moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the thirteenth chapter. Sorry if it isn't funny or chaotic, it started raining where i live so i've been a little sleepy because of it. I hope you all liked the ending at least. 
> 
> Next chapter, Team RWBY gets a redo on Date Night.


	14. Date Night: The Do Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY finally has their Date Night. Cue Territorial Weiss and Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the thirteenth chapter. In this chapter, Team RWBY finally gets to go on the date night that was so cruelly stolen from them in chapter five. Weiss and Blake's possessive streaks rear it's heads.

"Can you two stop glaring at the waiter?" Yang pleaded. Weiss and Blake were both glaring at the waiter in front of them. The waiter looked scared, Yang looked sheepish and Ruby had pulled the hood of her cloak over her head in embarrassment. Really, the two should have expected this. Weiss and Blake could get a little.. territorial out in public, especially on Date Night. Ruby and Yang couldn't really complain though, they were the same way. Recently, they noticed that Weiss and Blake really got possessive if Ruby wore makeup or Yang wore perfume, which they were as of this moment. To the poor waiter's credit, he was trying to soldier on. Yang made a mental note to give this guy a tip. A really big one. Anyone that could put up with Blake and Weiss glaring at them deserved one. Yang couldn't begin to count the times that waiters and waitresses alike wound up getting someone else to wait their table because of Blake and Weiss glaring at them.

"W-would you like anything to dr-drink?" The waiter asked. Ruby and Yang smiled sympathetically at him.

"I'd like a rootbeer float." Ruby said. Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Ruby, what did we talk about?" Weiss asked. Ruby slumped. A few weeks ago, Weiss had decided to help Ruby manage her diet as well as her sweets intake. The plan was as followed: Ruby had a sweet allowance for the week. If she went over that allowance, then she couldn't have sweets for two weeks. The deal was if at the end of the week Ruby hadn't gone over her allowance then Weiss would either take her to the bakery to get some cookies or would bake her some. It was going about as well as expected. At least it wasn't as bad as the time Ruby and Yang had agreed to be Qrow's sponsors. Now that was a nightmare. To this day, they still gave him dirty looks everytime he picked up a flask. Ruby sighed.

"I'll take a lemonade." Ruby said, glumly. Weiss kissed her cheek.

"I'm doing this because i love you and i don't want you getting diabetes." Weiss said. Ruby sighed and kissed her back.

"I know." Ruby said. Yang looked thoughtful.

"While i agree that Ruby's sugar intake is horrendous, we don't have a family history of diabetes. Her chances of getting it should be pretty low, right Blake?" Yang asked. Blake looked thoughtful as she thought it over.

"Even if no one in your family has it, Ruby can still develop it if she keeps up eating cookies like her life depends on it. Genes don't determine for sure if she'll develop it, they just influence the likelihood or her susceptibility to it." Blake said.

"Huh. Didn't know that." Ruby said. After the girls finished ordering their drinks, the waiter walked away. Well, speed walk was more like it. Yang shook her head after his retreating form. Yep. That guy was definitely getting a big tip when this was all over. Yang turned to look at Weiss and Blake who were both still glaring after him.

"Will you two quit it?" Yang pleaded. Seriously, this was the fourth time that Blake and Weiss had intimidated a waiter. Yang was seriously starting to consider not wearing perfume anymore if Blake was going to try burning holes into the heads of every waiter and waitress that waited their table. It was a shame too, she really liked this perfume and it had cost her two hundred lien so it'd be a shame to let it go to waste. But it was for a good cause, keeping Blake from glaring holes into the waiters and waitresses. Blake huffed.

"He was flirting with you." Blake said, arms folded as she glared down at the table. Yang did a double take.

"What?" Yang asked, clearly confused. Surely she would have noticed this.

"He kept batting his eyelashes at you." Blake said, clearly fuming. Yang blinked a couple of times.

"Oh." At least, she knew why Blake kept glaring at him. It didn't explain why Weiss was glaring at him.

"And why were you glaring, Weiss?" Yang asked. Weiss scoffed.

"He kept looking at Ruby and smiling." Weiss said, continuing to glare at the spot the waiter disappeared to. Ruby whipped her head towards Weiss.

"I thought he was just being nice!" Ruby exclaimed. Weiss scoffed.

"No love, he was flirting." Weiss said. Ruby looked down.

"Oh." The waiter came back a few minutes later with their drinks, Weiss and Blake returned to glaring at him and Ruby and Yang returned to looking sheepish. The four girls ordered their food and the waiter once again left for the kitchen, a little slower this time Yang noticed.

She heard Weiss and Blake mumble something in Atlesian and Menagerian respectively. Yang looked at them.

"What was that?" Yang asked. Ruby looked curious as well. Yang and Ruby had been studying and learning Menagerian and Atlesian respectively and were both still a little new to the language. Yang knew that Ruby was getting lessons from Winter who had taken a surprising shine to Ruby. Not that Yang was too surprised. Ruby just had the effect on people. Well, most people anyway.

Blake and Weiss blushed.

"Nothing." They both said. The waiter came back thirty minutes later. Weiss and Blake had both scooted closer to Ruby and Yang, Weiss pulling Ruby to her and Blake sliding over to Yang. The waiter smiled at both Yang and Ruby, causing Weiss and Blake to tighten their holds on their girlfriends. It was like this waiter couldn't take a hint. Weiss and Blake were running out of ways to show this guy that Ruby and Yang were already taken.

"I'm starving!" Ruby exclaimed, reaching for her fork to dig into her pasta. A small bolt of lightning struck the fork and Ruby yelped. She looked at her hand in shock.

"What the heck!? Why did that happen?!" Ruby exclaimed, staring at her hand. Yang looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Metal is a conductor and lightning is attracted to metal." Yang said. Yang reached for a knife to cut her steak. She picked up the knife and the knife glowed red hot and then melted, snapping in half from the heat. Yang stared at the broken, melted knife.

"Well damn." Yang said. "Guess i can't cut my steak now." Ruby stared at her in disbelief.

"You just melted a knife and all you have to say is damn?" Ruby asked her. Yang leaned forward and dropped her voice to a whisper. 

"We're supposed to be keeping all of this secret, remember? So i'm trying to keep my reaction to a minimum. Trust me when i say that i am freaking out on the inside." Yang said. Ruby looked thoughtful.

"That's... actually a good idea." Ruby said. She motioned towards the napkin holder with her head.

"Do you mind getting me a few napkins so i can wrap my hand?" Ruby asked. Yang gave her a thumbs up and handed Ruby a couple of napkins that Ruby proceeded to wrap around her hand. She reached out for her fork again was able to pick it up without any problems. 

"Can you pass me the salt?" Blake asked Ruby. "My mashed potatoes aren't seasoned enough." Ruby nodded.

"Sure, here you go, Blake!" Ruby said, sliding the salt shaker over with her wrapped hand.

"Thank you." Blake said, reaching out for it. The salt shaker moved a few inched away from Blake. RWBY stared at it, flabbergasted.

"Did- Did you do that?" Weiss asked, staring at the salt shaker. Blake looked at the salt shaker with wide eyes and then at her hand. 

"I don't- i don't know." Blake said. She reached out for it again and the salt shaker moved again. Ruby squeaked.

"It _is_ moving!" Ruby squeaked. Blake reached out slowly, as if trying to coax a scared animal out of hiding. The salt shaker still moved, sliding closer and closer to the edge of the table. Blake withdrew her hand and looked at it.

"Can someone please put some salt on my potatoes? Because me and the salt shaker are not on the best of terms at the moment." Blake said.

"I got it." Yang said, carefully picking up the salt shaker and then quickly shaking some salt over Blake's mashed potatoes and setting down the salt shaker with more force than strictly necessary. All four girls breathed a sigh of relief. Weiss reached out for her glass and grabbed it. Ice immediately spread out from her fingers and all over the glass. Yang decided to make light of the situation as all the girls stared at the glass.

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least you won't have to worry about the ice melting and watering down your drink." Yang said. Weiss groaned and thunked her head down on the table.

"What are we going to do?" Weiss asked.

"Pay for our meal, leave and hope no one notices?" Ruby suggested. Weiss looked at her and then gestured towards Yang's melted knife and the frozen glass. 

"I'm pretty sure our waiter is going to notice that." Weiss said. Ruby looked thoughtful.

"Bribe him with a really big tip?" She suggested. Yang groaned.

"Rubes, we can't afford a tip any bigger than twelve percent." Yang said. Ruby deflated.

"Oh right, we only took on enough jobs to pay for the reservation, the bill and a possible tip for the waiter." Ruby said. Weiss and Blake mumbled in their respective native languages again. Yang was pretty sure that they had said something about the waiter not deserving a tip for flirting with her and Ruby. At least she was pretty sure that that was what Blake had said. She was still a little lost when it came to Atlesian.

Blake looked at them.

"Are you ever going to tell us how you came up with the lien for all of this?" Blake asked.

"And why in the world you worked yourselves to the bone for three weeks straight?" Weiss asked, glaring at Ruby and Yang. "Please tell me that you two at least slept or at the very least took naps." Ruby and Yang were both sheepish.

"To answer that first question, we'll tell you tomorrow. To answer that second question, no we did not." Yang said. Ruby nodded.

"Not a wink. Unless you count passing out during work or during the airship ride back to Beacon then yeah, we did." Ruby said. Weiss and Blake glared.

"Did you at least eat?" Blake asked. Ruby looked away and whistles innocently while Yang laughed sheepishly.

"Define eat." Yang said, scratching the back of her head. Weiss face palmed and Blake let out a huff of air. 

"Oh you know, eggs, ham, cheese, sandwiches, breakfast, lunch, dinner. Something to keep you full throughout the day." Weiss said, eye twitching.

"We ate some Pumpkin Pete's for breakfast." Ruby offered.

"And we had some snickers for lunch." Yang said. "And we ate pizza bagels bites for dinner and as a snack when we got hungry." 

"We also drank some Blue Cow when we got tired." Ruby said, ashamed to admit to drinking the sugary trash that was Blue Cow energy drinks. Blake and Weiss's eyes twitched and Ruby and Yang looked ashamed. Blake sighed.

"Okay, i'm going to say anything further until i have the full story but just so you know, i love you, Yang and i appreciate all the hard work that you and Ruby did to make this happen." Blake said. Weiss nodded.

"As do i, but we never want you two to something like that to yourselves ever again, i don't care how nice a place is for Date Night. No Date Night is worth the two of you nearly killing yourselves from overexertion trying to give us a Date Night." Weiss said. Ruby and Yang looked sheepish.

"I guess you're right." Yang said, scratching the back of her head. Ruby nodded. Weiss and Blake sighed. As soon as they got the full story, they were definitely going to give Ruby and Yang a lecture on not working themselves to the bone to surprise them.

Their waiter showed up again with a huge chocolate lave cake. Weiss could practically see the stars in Ruby's eyes as she stared at the cake, drooling. 

"We... didn't order that." Yang said. "Not even sure if we can afford it." The waiter smiled.

"It's on the house." He said. Ruby and Yang furiously shook their heads while Weiss and Blake glared at the waiter.

"We can't accept this!" Ruby said. "I wouldn't feel right not paying for it." The waiter waved a hand.

"Nonsense, a free dessert for two beautiful ladies." The waiter said, smiling flirtatiously. Mini bombs went off in Weiss and Blake's heads. That's it! Nobody, but _nobody_ flirts with _THEIR_ girlfriends right in front of them. It all happened so fast. One minute, Yang and Ruby were trying to convince the waiter to let them pay for the cake and the next minute their girlfriends were kissing them passionately. Ruby and Yang gladly reciprocated, though a little surprised. They broke apart, Weiss nuzzling Ruby's neck and Blake wrapping her arms around Yang's waist. Yang and Ruby were both wearing the world's dopiest grins, dreamy faraway looks on their faces.

The waiter blushed and mumbled an apology and hurried away. Weiss and Blake almost felt bad for him but then remembered that he had spent most of the night flirting with their girlfriends and then all of their sympathy instantly dissolved. Ruby and Yang continued to smile dopily.Weiss and Blake were pretty sure that the two girls' brains had shut down. 

"What do you two say we call it a night and head home?" Weiss asked. Ruby continued to smile dopily.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, sounds great." She said, clearly not all present. Blake looked up at Yang.

"Yang?" Blake asked. Yang nodded once.

"Sure, sounds fun." Yang said, dreamy faraway look still on her face. Blake and Weiss had to suppress giggles as they helped their girlfriends up and payed for their meal, begrudgingly leaving a tip and heading to the door with their dopey girlfriends in tow. 

**Thirty Minutes Later**

The waiter from before came back to clean up Team RWBY's table when he found something curious. A knife had been melted in half, the broken ends still glowing red hot. There was a frozen over glass and a fork had a lightning current running up it. He also noticed some salt, pepper and sugar piles that looked blown around. He quickly cleared the table and took the dishes back to the kitchen. He then walked outside into the alleyway and moved deeper into the alley and looked around before taking out his scroll. He quickly called the first contact on his scroll and waited for the holographic image to pop up. 

"What is it?" The person asked. The waiter rubbed his hands together, a smile on his face.

"Sir, i found them." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the the fourteenth chapter!! Good news, my hand's healed up, yay! And also, the plot thickens. Who is that waiter and who was he calling? And why was he so interested in Team RWBy? Ooh, questions, questions. Who else knows about Team RWBY's Maiden Powers? 
> 
> I'd love to hear all of your theories.


	15. Date Night: The Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Ruby tell Blake and Weiss the story of how they managed to pay for the reservation to the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the fifteenth chapter!!!! In this chapter, Yang and Ruby tell Weiss and Blake the story of how they managed to scrape together enough lien to afford that restaurant reservation.

Weiss and Blake were both sitting on the couch facing Yang and Ruby. Ruby and Yang had promised to tell them about how they got enough lien to pay for the reservation.

"Now before we begin, remember how much fun we had yesterday. Ruby and i did all of this so you two would have fun." Yang said. Ruby nodded.

"Yep. All of this was for you two amd we would gladly do it again if it meant making you two happy." Ruby said. Yang nodded in agreement. Blake and Weiss sighed. They were definitely going to have a conversation with their self sacrificial girlfriends when this story was over. Yang cleared her throat as she got ready to tell the story.

"So, it was a bright and sunny day. As you recall, it was our turn to pick the place for Date Night and after you two had taken us to that festival, we wanted to repay you by picking a nice place. That's when we remembered that restaurant you two had been talking about a couple of weeks ago. We went to the website to make a reservation only to find out that it cost twelve thousand lien to reserve a table for four so we set about trying to find a way to come up with enough lien." 

**Week One, Day One**

Yang was pacing back in forth in front of the couch. Ruby was seated on the couch watching her sister. Blake and Weiss were both on a grocery run and knowing Weiss, they wouldn't be back for at least an hour. 

"Okay sister, we need to reserve a table at Perfect Hour Eatery. But we can't do that because we're poor." Yang said. Ruby nodded.

"That's been established." Ruby said. Yang set her scroll down and brought up it's holo mode. Graphs and charts appeared in the air. Yang grabbed a pointer stick and began to outline their plan.

"We also have three weeks to raise all of that lien and reserve the table before all the reservations are gone." Yang said. Ruby nodded.

"At least it'll be easier than being Uncle Qrow's sponsors." Ruby said, shuddering at the memory. Yang shuddered with her.

"That man has a serious problem." Yang said. Ruby looked thoughtful.

"In his defense, his semblance quite literally requires him to be drunk." Ruby said, recalling one of their uncle's many excuses during that dark period. Yang nodded in agreement.

"True." Yang agreed. Yang clapped her hands together.

"Anyway, we need to find a job." Yang said. Ruby looked thoughtful.

"Legally, we can only work part time." Ruby reminded her sister. "Also, legally we can't work overtime either." Yang shook her metal fist at the ceiling.

"Damn you child labor laws!" Yang admonished. Ruby was on her scroll, tapping away at something.

"Luckily for you sweet sister, i have already solved the job problem." Ruby informed her. Yang snapped her head to look at her sister.

"You... did?" Yang asked, surprised. Ruby nodded.

"Yup. I planned ahead. I found this job listing for a diner in Vale. They need a chef and a waiter. So, with Weiss's help, i was able to make the two of us resumes. She also took me shopping to get some business casual outfits for me and you. Blake came along as well to help out." Ruby explained. Yang stared at her sister in amazement.

"I have to say Rubes, i'm impressed that you did all of that. But uh, weren't we planning on keeping this all a secret. Last time I checked, you can't lie for crap." Yang said. Ruby giggled.

"You're right Yang, i can't. Which is exactly why i told them just what i had planned on doing." Ruby said. Yang raised an eyebrow, silently encouraging Ruby to continue.

"I told them that we wanted to make some extra lien. I didn't mention that reservation or the restaurant at all." Ruby said. Yang wiped a tear of pride from her eyes. She hugged Ruby.

"I have trained you well. I am so proud of you." Yang said. Ruby patted her sister's arm.

"I learned from the best." Ruby said. Yang released her. She rubbed her hands together.

"Great! So when's the interview?" Yang asked. Ruby checked her scroll.

"In about an hour. I figured that we could get ready and head out now. You know, make a good first impression." Ruby said. Yang nodded amd smiled.

"I like the way you think." 

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Ruby and Yang pulled into the driveway of a fifties style diner. The building was white on the outside and had huge windows allowing for easy visual inside. A large neon orange sign read The Golden Spoon and had a neon orange spoon under it. Yang could see pastel orange vinyl booths inside and the open kitchen as well. The floor was checkered black amd white tile as well as the bottom half of the wall. The was a jukebox in the corner and tons of pictures and certificates. Yang noticed a picture in particular of a fox Faunus and a human. Yang parked Bumblebee and she and Ruby headed into the diner.

A fox Faunus was behind the counter, leaned against and doing some homework. Her ears twitched in Ruby and Yang's direction. 

"Hello!" Ruby said, brightly. The fox Faunus looked up, her blue eyes wide.

"H-hi! Did you two want a table? It's one of our slow days today so you can take you pick of any table you like and i'll be right with you." The fox Faunus said.

Yang observed her. The fox Faunus had tan skin and freckled limbs and freckles all over her face and big blue eyes and buttercream blonde hair and fox ears perched on top of her head. She looked to be about fifteen or sixteen and judging by her homework, she was still in school. Yang smiled at her.

"We're here for a job interview, actually. Are you in charge while your parents are out?" Yang asked. The girl shook her head.

"No, my dad's in the office. I'll go get him." She disappeared into the room behind the counter. She returned with her dad a few minutes later.

The man was tall and had broad shoulders and green eyes and dark brown hair. He had tan skin and freckles. He smiled at them.

"So, you two hear for the job interview?" The man asked. Ruby and Yang nodded.

"Yes, sir." They both said. The man laughed and waved a hand.

"Please, call me David. This here is my daughter, Mari. Usually, my wife does the interviews but she's home right now. She has a nasty bout of morning sickness due to the baby." The man explained. Yang and Ruby nodded. The man led them over to a booth. Ruby and Yang sat down as David slid into the booth.

"So, i've checked over your resumes. You both worked a summer in a cafe in Patch, correct?" David asked them. Yang and Ruby nodded.

"So, i've checked your references and i have to say that the cafe gave you both glowing reviews. They had nothing but good things to say about the two of you." David said. Yang breathed a sigh of relief. She had honestly feared that that minor fight she had gotten into with one of the cooks in the kitchen would have showed up on her record. 

"So it is my greatest pleasure to inform the two of you that you have a job." David said. He held out his hands and Ruby and Yang shook them.

"So, when can you two start?" David asked.

"How about right now?" Yang asked. Ruby nodded.

"Right now works for us." Ruby said. David looked a little surprised but shrugged it off.

"Okay, your lockers are in the backroom and we offer our employees one free lunch and breakfast a day. Work hours are flexible as well and we offer our employees up to three weeks vacation time." David said. Ruby and Yang nodded. Sounded good to them.

**Five Minutes Later**

Yang idly wondered just how busy the place got during the dinner hours. There was a constant stream of costumers coming through the door. She was busy making a bacon cheeseburger and hashbrown platter. She could vaguely see Ruby out of the corner of her eye dashing about and taking orders. The two sisters had come up with a plan, come in as early as possible and stay as late as possible. They both agreed that they'd come in on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays which were supposed to be their days off and to never use their vacation days. It was a pretty arduous task, hell Yang could practically already hear the lecture that Weiss and Blake would be giving them once they found out about this. She shrugged. It would be worth it. 

**Closing Time**

David was a little surprised. Usually, the teenagers he employed were out the door the minute the clock struck twelve o'clock. Instead, he found his two newest employees diligently cleaning up the kitchen and dining area. 

"Shouldn't you two be heading home?" David asked them. Ruby smiled at him.

"We just wanted to do our part to help clean up." Ruby said. Yang looked at the clock.

"He's right, though. We probably should be heading back. Knowing Weiss and Blake, they're probably trying their damnedest to fight off sleep so they can tell us goodnight." Yang said. Ruby nodded.

"Right." The two girls grabbed their stuff and headed out the door.

**Week One, Day Two**

Bumblebee rumbled to a stop as Yang parked in their usual parking spot. She amd Ruby both hopped off and quickly made their way into the diner. They both tossed a quick hello over their shoulders to David as they ran into the locker area and hurriedly changed out of their school uniforms and then hurried to their respective stations. Ruby was already hyped up, ready for work. Yang had to wonder how long that would last. They spent the rest of the day taking orders, cooking food and doing their homework. Once again, they left at twelve o'clock.

**Week One, Day Three**

Yang had to say, they were doing surprisingly well. It was day three of work and Yang had to say that she didn't feel tired one bit. Ruby didn't look tired either, all though she's pretty sure that Ruby could go two weeks without sleep and not look tired. They had this.

**Week One, Day Four**

Okay, Yang was starting to feel the effects of not sleeping. She and Ruby had decided to stop bringing their homework to work because they wound up having to take breaks to complete it and break time meant less time making money, which meant less lien, which meant no reservation, which meant no Date Night. So she and Ruby had been spending all night up and doing their homework which of course meant no sleep. Yang had to convince Ruby to drink a Blue Cow this morning just so they could make it through school and another during lunch. They had another one on the way over. Yang had to catch herself from dozing off at the cooking station. She really didn't want to get third degree burns. She also saw Ruby nearly trip over her own two feet, so she knew she wasn't the only one tired. She looked at the clock and sighed.

Eleven fifteen. That meant twelve more hours until twelve am. Yang sighed. She could feel her eyelids getting droopy. Time to chug another Blue Cow. 

**Week One, Day Five**

Yang was wrong. She was so, so wrong. They couldn't do this. She felt wobbly on her feet and she had been nodding off in class. She knew Blake was starting to get worried about her because Blake had pulled her aside after class to ask if she had slept at all last night. Yang shook herself awake before she can fall asleep and then decided to take a small break to go to her locker. She sighed loudly and lightly thunked her head against her locker. She heard the sound of the loafer style shoes that all the waitresses wore. Yang lifted her head. Ruby slid down next to her. 

Ruby had bags under her eyes and a tired expression. She was wearing a pale pink and white fifties style waitress outfit and white loafers and thigh high black socks as well as her signature red cloak. 

"You okay?" Ruby asked, her voice lacking the usual energy that she normally had. Yang shook her head.

"I don't..... think i can do this much longer, Rubes." Yang confided. Ruby gave her sister a sympathetic pat on the back. She gently turned Yang to look at her and smiled.

"We have to. For Weiss and Blake?" Ruby said, holding out her fist for a fist bump. Yang looked at for a few minutes before slowlt nodding, a grin coming to her face. She stuck out her fist and fist bumped Ruby. 

"For Weiss and Blake." Yang stood up, opened her locker and grabbed a can of Blue Cow and handed it to Ruby. Ruby made a face but took the drink anyway and downed it. Yang grabbed a can for herself and chugged it, slamming her locker shut and locking it back as she did. She helped Ruby up and the two headed back into the main dining area, throwing the empty energy drink cans in the trash can as they went. 

**Week One, Day Six**

Ruby had a problem. A big, big problem. Ruby had walked over to a table to take their order a d nearly tripped over her own two feet when she realised just who was at the table.

"You okay, Ruby?" Weiss asked, worriedly. Blake also looked concerned as well. Ruby shook herself before plastering a smile on her face that she hoped didn't seem too forced or gave away how tired she really was. Ruby nodded, perhaps a little too eagerly.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Ruby said, taking out her notepad and pen. "So, can i take your order?" Blake and Weiss picked up their menus.

"I don't know, everything here seems a little.. calorie heavy." Weiss said. Over the years, Blake, Yang and Ruby had been able to slowly convince Weiss to eat things like burgers or enchiladas, teaching her that it was okay to indulge in calorie heavy foods once in a while. While Weiss was still a little calorie conscious, she would now eat a burger without much complaint. Ruby scrunched up her face as she tried to recall their healthier menu items.

"We have a mushroom egg white omelette, whole wheat toast and turkey sausages." Ruby offered. Weiss looked thoughtful. 

"I think i'll have that." Weiss said, handing her menu to Ruby. Ruby took it, wrote down Weiss's order and looked at Blake.

"You, Blake?" Ruby asked. Blake was still scanning the menu. 

"I think i'll have pancakes, bacon amd sunny side up eggs." Blake said. Weiss made a face.

"Can't you get salmonella from eating sunny side up eggs?" Weiss asked. 

"Only if they're not cooked properly." Blake said. "Besides all of the food we eat carries the risk of making us sick." She began listing off the foods.

"Meats have hormones and antibiotics and mad cow, dairy has hormones and antibiotics, fruits and veggies have pesticides and/or ecoli, poultry has salmonella, antibiotics and possible mad cow, fish has mercury and grains are genetically modified and have pesticides and jack up your blood sugar. Need i go on?" Blake finished. Weiss shook her head.

"No. I see your point." Ruby wrote down the order and took Blake's menu. 

"Your order will be right out." Ruby said. She turned around to head to the counter and almost tripped. She heard Weiss worriedly call her name and quickly straightened up. She turned around and smiled.

"I'm fine." Ruby said, giving a thumbs up and then quickly retreating to the kitchen. She slapped down the notepad, grabbed Yang and making sure that Weiss and Blake weren't paying attention, dragged Yang into the locker area.

"Woah! What are you doing?" Yang asked. Ruby turned to face her sister, panic in her eyes. 

"Weiss and Blake are here!" She shouted. Yang was shocked.

"What?! Why?!" She then assumed a thoughtful expression. "Huh, never thought Ice Queen would step foot in a fifties style diner." Ruby stared at her.

"That's beside the point! And i'll have you know that Weiss likes fifties style diners! She says it's because they're not trying to hard or trying to convince people by being all flashy and modern. They let their food speak for itself!" Ruby shouted. Yang held up her hands placatingly.

"Sorry. I didn't know that." Yang said. Ruby shook her head.

"No, i'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just so tired." Ruby said. Yang patted Ruby's head comfortingly.

"Me too." She opened her locker and took out two cans of Blue Cow. Ruby groaned but took a can anyway and drank it. Energy renewed, the two sisters headed out the door.

**Twenty Five Minutes Later**

It was going pretty well in Yang's opinion. Weiss and Blake suspected nothing. At least that was what she thought. She and Ruby had sat down with their girlfriends at their booth because one, they missed their girlfriends and two, they were trying to make it look like they took regular breaks. The conversation was going well, they had been talking about an upcoming movie they had all wanted to see when Yang let out a loud yawn followed by Ruby letting out an even bigger one.

"Have you two slept at all?" Weiss asked, squinting at them. Blake was also looking at them like she did one of her books, carefully scrutinizing every single detail.

"Sorry," Ruby said, stifling a yawn. "We were up all night doing our homework." Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you bring it here?" Weiss asked. Ruby gave a laugh.

"Last time we brought our homework here one of the chefs accidentally wound up knocking it in the deep fryer." Ruby explained. Yang nodded along. It wasn't technically a lie. That did really happen and was one of the reasons the two girls stopped bringing their homework to work. It just wasn't the main reason. Blake was still scrutinizing them.

"You're not being worked hard, are you?" Blake asked, pressing her palm to Yang's forehead and immediately withdrawing it.

"Yang, you're warm." Blake said. Yang laughed which she hoped didn't sound too nervous.

"Whatchu talking about Blakey? I'm always warm, it's literally a part of my semblance." Yang said. Blake shook her head.

"No, you're burning up. Yang, i think you might have a fever." Blake said. Weiss looked at Ruby.

"I'm fine." Ruby said, quickly. Weiss raised an eyebrow at her and pressed her hand to Ruby's forehead.

"Ruby, you're warm too." Weiss said. Ruby and Yang looked at each other. Oh god. This was it. This was where the whole plan fell apart. David suddenly appeared and smiled brightly when he saw them.

"Well if isn't my two star employees!" David said, cheerily. Blake and Weiss raised their eyebrows at him.

"They are?" Weiss asked. David nodded. 

"Yup, two of my hardest workers. They come in and immediately get to work. Stay late cleaning up too." David said. Blake and Weiss turned to glare at Ruby and Yang.

"They do, do they?" Weiss said through gritted teeth. 

"Yup. Haven't missed a day since they started. As a matter of fact they immediately got to work the day i hired them." David said.

"Did they?" Blake said, also through gritted teeth. Yang amd Ruby laughed nervously. Yang liked David but right now she was seriously considering throttling him just to shut him up consequences be damned. David nodded again.

"Yup. Two of my best employees. They work harder than all of my employees combined." David said. Yang laughed loudly.

"Oh Dave, you're overselling us." Yang said. David shook his head.

"No, it's true. You're my most hard working employees-" 

"Dave," Ruby interjected. "Shouldn't you call to check on your wife. Make sure she's okay and all?" Ruby asked. David's face lit up.

"Oh, you're right! Thanks Ruby!" David said, heading to the office. Blake amd Weiss were still glaring at them.

"Hard workers, huh?" Weiss asked. Ruby and Yang hung their heads. Yang sighed.

"Look guys, his wife is pregnant so Ruby and i decided to try and lighten his load." Yang said. Blake pointed at her. 

"While i admire your selflessness, i don't want you and Ruby running yourselves into the ground. They have what, three kids? David knows how to handle this diner and check on his wife as well. He's been doing it for years." Blake said. She and Weiss stood up and then held out their hands towards Yang and Ruby. Yang and Ruby stared at them.

"What?" Yang asked.

"We're taking you two home. You need rest." Blake said.

"But we're not tired!" Ruby said. Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Ruby, i counted eight times that you tripped. Eight." Weiss said. Blake looked at Yang.

"And i caught you nodding off in Professor Port's class and again here while you were cooking." Blake said. Ruby and Yang sighed. It was no point in arguing. Weiss and Blake would just carry them out of the diner if they had to. 

"Fine, just let us change first." Yang said, heading off in the direction of the lockers. Once she and Ruby were changed, Weiss and Blake led them out of the diner.

**Week One, Day Seven**

It was inevitable that they'd wind up here in David's office.

"I want you two to take time some time off." David said. Ruby and Yang sighed. That was also inevitable.

"But," Ruby protested. "Why?" David sighed.

"Ruby, you've been tripping and dropping plates all day today. I also found you nodding off more than once." He turned to Yang.

"And i've found you asleep standing up over the grill." David said. "Not to mention that the trash can in the locker area is full of Blue Cow energy drinks. You shouldn't drink those by the way, they're pure sugary trash." Yang grumbled.

"And how are you so sure it's us?" Yang asked, eye brow raised. Ruby jabbed her in the side. They were being made to take a mandatory vacation. If Yang kept being a sourpuss then they'd be leaving this office without a job. David raised an eyebrow.

"Besides none of my other employees drink Blue Cow? Your locker has dried Blue Cow all over it and your work clothes are stained with it." David pointed out. Yang deflated.

"Oh." David smiled kindly at them.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of girls. Everyone needs a little break now and then. Take as long as you need." David opened a drawer in his desk and took out two checks and handed them to Ruby and Yang. "Here's your checks. I've paid you for both the hours you worked and the times you stayed late." Ruby and Yang hugged him.

"Thank you, Dave." The two girls said. David patted their backs.

"You're welcome." Ruby and Yang left the office to change their clothes.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Yang and Ruby were both outside a cafe in Vale. Ruby was busy stuffing her face full of pizza bagels while Yang was leaned against a wall. 

"What are we going to do now, Rubes?" Yang asked. "We only have six hundred lien and only two weeks left to go." Yang said. Ruby patted Yang's back comfortingly.

"We'll think of something, sis." Ruby said. She handed Yang a pizza bagel which Yang gladly accepted. The two sisters were getting ready to get on Bumblebee and head back to Beacon and hopefully not crash along the way when they heard a man run through the square yelling.

"Help! My farm is under attack! A damn Nevermore keeps attacking my farm!" The man yelled. Ruby and Yang looked at each other. Where they even up to it?

"Anyone that helps me gets ten hundred lien!" The man shouted. Ruby and Yang immediately jumped up.

"We'll do it!" They shouted. The man turned to grateful.

"Oh thank you, thank you! Oum bless you!" The man shouted. Yang and Ruby looked at each other nervously. Oum bless them indeed.

**Forty Minutes Later**

Ruby and Yang had been trekking through the forest behind the man's farm for over twenty minutes. Yang could feel her eyelids dropping and Ruby had tripped multiple times amd nearly tripped and cracked her head open on a rock. Luckily, Yang was there to steady her.

"Come on, we can do this." Yang said. Ruby nodded, fiery determination in her eyes. They trudged onwards, picking over branches and steadying each other when one of them tripped or stumbled. A loud screech sounded above them, Ruby and Yang's heads snapped up to look. A whizzing sound sounded through the air amd grew closer and closer. Yang looked up just in time to see a Nevermore feather heading straight for the top of her precious baby sister's head.

"RUBY!!!" Yang screamed. A flurry of petals materialised at the last minute as Ruby finally took notice of the feather careening towards her. Yang immediately rushed towards her.

"Oh my gods, Ruby." Yang sobbed, hugging Ruby tightly to her body. She held Ruby back so she could look at her.

"Why didn't you move?! Didn't you hear the feather?!" Yang exclaimed. Ruby looked up at Yang, a little dazed.

"Wha? N-no. I-i didn't hear it. I heard you scream my name and then i looked up amd saw it coming. I must have zoned out for a minute there." Ruby said. Yang pulled Ruby to her in a crushing embrace.

"Never do that again!" Yang sobbed. Ruby patted her back. 

"I'll try. No promises though." Ruby said. Yang sniffled.

"That's good enough for me." Yang said. The Nevermore made a loud screech as it circled back around. Ruby and Yang looked at each other.

"For Weiss and Blake?" Ruby asked. Yang nodded.

"For Weiss and Blake." The girls readied their weapons and charged out into open with loud battle cries.

"Let's light it up!" Ruby shouted to her sister. Yang cracked a smile.

"Yeah, let's!" They began firing bullets at the Nevermore. It screeched and dove towards them and Yang tackled Ruby out of the way. The two sisters stared after the retreating Grimm. Ruby pushed herself up to her feet and extended her hand down to Yang.

"Well, let's go after it." Ruby said. Yang nodded and let Ruby help her up to her feet.

"Let's do this." The two sisters chased after the Nevermore, firing at it as it flew away. It soared above them and shot out more feathers at them. Ruby yanked Yang out of the way and fired up at it. Yang shook her head. 

"You okay?" Ruby asked in concern. Yang nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. Lost my vision there for a second." Yang said. The Nevermore screeched overhead. Ruby motioned with her head forward.

"Come on!" The two girls ran forward. The Nevermore soared above them, firing feathers at them that Ruby and Yang had to dodge with incredibly mixed results. Yang stumbled and tripped and had to quickly roll out of the way of another feather careening towards her stomach. Ruby stumbled and tripped over a rock, crashing into the ground and getting scratches on her hands. Yang helped her up.

"Thanks." Ruby said. Yang smiled at her.

"Anytime sis." Ruby spotted a cliff in front of them. Yang looked at her.

"You got a plan?" Yang asked, shaking her head to ward off the incoming drowsiness. Ruby shook her head.

"I'm still thinking. Sorry, it's kinda hard to come up with plans when your brain feels fogged over." Ruby said. Yang patted her back.

"I know what you mean." Yang said. Ruby looked at Yang as an idea occured to her.

"Yang, i have a plan but it's not the best plan. In fact, it's pretty much the only plan my brain can come up with at the moment." Ruby said. Yang smiled encouragingly.

"I'm all ears." Yang said. Ruby took a deep breath.

"We wait for the Nevermore to get lower and start running towards the cliff. As it soars past, we jump onto it's back." Ruby said. Yang let out a sigh.

"And you're sure that's all that big, beautiful brain of yours can come up with?" Yang asked. Ruby nodded sadly. Yang let out a sigh.

"It's fine. Let's do this!" Yang said. Ruby nodded.

"Right." The two sisters readied themselves, Ruby holstering Crescent Rose and then the two charged towards the cliff. The Nevermore soared lower and just as it flew passed the cliff, Ruby and Yang leaped off the cliff and onto the Nevermore's back. Yang quickly grabbed Ruby to stop her from falling off and pulled her up. 

"Great, now what!?" Yang yelled over the rushing wind. Ruby looked at her sheepishly.

"Yeah, i have no idea. I told you it wasn't the best plannnnnnn!" Ruby screamed as the Nevermore began barrel rolling.

"HANG ON!!!" Yang yelled.

"THAT'S ALL I CAN DO!!!!!!" Ruby screamed. The two sisters lost their grip as the feathers came loose and they went crashing into a lake. Yang burst up and gasped for air.

"Ruby? Ruby?!" Yang yelled, panicked. She sucked in a deep breath and dove back underwater. She came up a few minutes later, little sister draped over her back and swam back to shore. She quickly laid Ruby on the dirt and instantly went to work trying to rouse her.

"Ruby? Ruby? Come on, stay with me!" Yang pleaded, slapping her sister's cheek. She pressed her ear to Ruby's chest and immediately began performing CPR. 

"Come on Rubes, come on." Yang muttered. She presses her mouth to Ruby's and exhaled a lungful of air into Ruby's lungs and went back to pumping her chest. 

"Come on Ruby." Yang said. Ruby's eyes shot open and she spat up a lungful of water and coughed. Yang melted in relief.

"Oh, Ruby, you scared me!" Yang said, hugging Ruby which caused her to spit up more water. Yang patted Ruby's back as Ruby emptied her lungs of lake water.

"You're okay, you're okay." Yang soothed. Ruby stopped coughing up lake water. She held out her arms in a silent gesture for a hug as she inhaled lungful after lungful of fresh air which Yang was happy to oblige. Finally, Ruby stopped gulping air and turned to look at Yang.

"Told ya it wasn't my best plan." Ruby panted. Yang laughed a watery laugh.

"Yeah, you did." Yang said, hugging Ruby. Ruby hugged her back and immediately started choking.

"Ruby?!" Yang asked, alarmed. Ruby hit her chest a few times before sticking her fingers in her mouth and pulling out a piece of kelp. Ruby stared at plant for a few minutes before flinging it back into the lake. She held out her hand and Yang helped her up. Ruby leaned against Yang for a few minutes while she regained her air. The two sisters were wobbly on their feet and looked like they were about to drop from exhaustion at any minute. Ruby shook herself.

"Okay, i think i have a plan now." Ruby said, a little breathlessly. Yang looked at her and smiled tiredly.

"Let's hear it." Yang said. Ruby took in a few more deep breaths and then spoke.

"I use my semblance to get us up into the air and above the Nevermore. Then we fire into it's back and i use my semblance to get us down safely." Ruby said. Yang looked a little doubtful.

"I don't know, Rubes. What if you pass out?" Yang asked. Ruby smiled, albeit it looked a little forced and definitely a lot tired.

"Don't worry, i'm not going to pass out." Ruby said. She stuck out her fist.

"For Weiss and Blake?" Ruby asked. Yang nodded and reciprocated the fist bump.

"For Weiss and Blake." Ruby wrapped her arms around her sister's middle and activated her semblance. They blazed upwards in a flurry of rose petals and flames towards the Nevermore. Once they were above it, the flurry of rose petals and flames dissipated and Ruby and Yang were free falling towards the Nevermore. Ruby converted Crescent Rose to rifle mode and Yang readied Ember Celica. Team Enabler fired and two bullets ripped through the Nevermore's back. The Grimm bird made a sound of alarm as it tumbled to the earth flailing the whole time. 

The ground was coming up fast.

"Uh, Rubes?" Yang yelled. She looked to her side and her heart dropped to her stomach. Ruby was passed out and the two of them were still plummeting straight to the cold, hard unforgiving ground.

"Ruby?" Yang yelled again. Nothing. The ground was coming up really fast.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled. Still nothing. Only twelve feet before they slammed into the ground. Eleven feet.. ten feet.. nine feet.. eight feet.. seven feet..

"RUBY!!!!" Yang screamed. Ruby startled awake and screamed when she saw the ground coming up. She made a swimming motion in the air to swim towards Yang as Yang reached out for her. Ruby wrapped her arms around Yang and the two disappeared in a flurry of rose petals and flames once again as Ruby activated her semblance. 

The flurry of rose petals and flames slammed into the ground and dissipated. Yang laid on the ground still and silent. She turned over and let out a loud groan. Her ears were ringing and her vision was blurry amd swimming with black spots. She couldn't feel her arms or legs either. She could vaguely hear Ruby groaning in pain from a few feet away from her. Yang groaned as she turned over on her front and low crawled her way towards Ruby. She flopped down next to her little sister and turned over on her back.

"Are we in heaven?" Ruby asked. Yang patted her arm.

"No, Rubes." Ruby went quiet for a minute.

"Are we in Valhalla then?" Ruby asked, referring to the place that Viking warriors went when they fell in battle. Yang huffed out a laugh despite the pain.

"We're not vikings, Rubes." Yang said. Ruby went quiet again.

"Are.... we in hell then?" Ruby asked. Yang looked around.

"Unless hell has clear sunny blue skies, trees and soft grass, i'd say no. And before you ask we're not in the Underworld or Limbo either." Yang said. 

"Aw. I always wanted to ride the Deadman's Ferry." Ruby said. Yang laughed and craned her neck up to at her sister as best she could.

"Really? Don't you have to pay to get on?" Yang said. 

"Yeah." Ruby said. Yang looked thoughtful.

"What would a dead man even do with all those coins anyway? He's dead." Yang said. Ruby turned over and groaned as she pushed herself up to her feet. She extended her hand down to Yang, who grabbed it and pulled herself up. The two sisters leaned against each other. They looked a mess. Their clothes were wet and dirty and their were covered in superficial cuts. Ruby had a light scratch across her cheek and Yang had a deep bruise on her hip. Ruby looked down at their appearances.

"What are we gonna do? We can't go back to the dorm looking like this! Weiss and Blake will know something's up for sure!" Ruby said. Yang thought it over.

She had a big overnight bag back at Bumblebee that had a fresh change of clothes for both her and Ruby, a medicine bag, brushes, shampoo and conditioner, towels, detergent, mouthwash, toothbrushes and toothpaste as well as some lien. She knew that there was truck stop somewhere nearby that she and Ruby could stop at to wash their clothes and clean themselves up. The truck stop even had a nice cafe in it that they could get food at. Yang wrapped her arm around Ruby's waist to help her stand.

"Come on, let's go get our pay and then we can go to this truck stop i know of and clean up, wash our clothes and get some food." Yang said. Ruby nodded tiredly.

"Sounds like a plan." The two sisters limped their way back to the farmhouse, leaning on each other for support the entire way.

**Present Day**

"After we collected our pay, we drove to the truck stop and washed up and got some dinner. We were so exhausted that we had to take a airship back to Beacon, though." Yang said. The minute Yang finished the story, Blake surged forward and wrapped up in a hug. She could see Weiss doing the same thing out of the corner of her eye. Her attention was immediately drawn to the quiet sniffles that Blake was making.

"Wait are you.. crying?" Yang asked. Blake pulled back and wiped her tears.

"What do you think? I just learned that my girlfriend and her sister almost killed themselves to make me and her sister's girlfriend happy." Blake said. Weiss pulled back to stare Ruby in the eye.

"Never do that ever again. I-i don't care how perfect a place is or how much Blake and i talk about wanting to go somewhere for Date Night. I-it's not worth the two of you almost dying. I'd rather never have Date Night again then live without you for the rest of my life." Weiss said, her voice wavering. Blake cupped Yang's cheek nd rubbed her thumb across it.

"Same goes for too, Yang. I never want you and Ruby to feel like you have to-to hurt yourselves to make us happy. Ever. We can have a quiet Date Night in and Weiss and i wouldn't mind at all. We just want to spend time with you two." Blake said, her voice trembling. Yang and Ruby both sniffed, tears swimming in their eyes as they hugged their girlfriends.

"W-we're sorry," Ruby sobbed. "We just wanted to make you happy." Yang nodded.

"Yeah." She then laughed watery little laugh. "I guess we got so caught up in giving you two the perfect Date Night that we forgot what Date Night was all about in the first place." Blake and Weiss pressed kisses to their respective girlfriends' lips.

"Let's agree once and for all that of a place is too expensive, we either find an alternative or just have a quiet Date Night in." Weiss said.

"Aye." Ruby agreed.

"I second the motion." Blake said.

"I third it." Yang agreed. Ruby held out her arm for Yang and Blake to join her and Weiss's hug.

"Group hug?" Ruby asked with a teary smile. Yang and Blake laughed watery laughs as they joined the hug.

"Ruby, Yang?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"I want you two to promise me amd Blake that you'll never do something like that to yourselves ever again." Weiss said. Ruby and Yang nodded.

"Promise." They both said. Weiss smiled a watery smile.

"Good."

Team RWBY continued their group hug, happy to take comfort in each other's closeness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? I actually had a chapter trilogy of this particular story thread planned that would have ended with Weiss and Blake giving the same talk that they did in this chapter with Yang and Ruby. But i like how this turned out. So you know what? I'm gonna leave it at this. You're all welcome to come up with your own stories and headcanons about what kind of jobs Ruby and Yang did throughout the last two weeks to pay for the reservation.
> 
> Next chapter, Team RWBY returns to Dungeons and Dragons to take on a dungeon.


	16. D&D: The Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY brings out Dungeons & Dragons once again to play one last time before they return to classes tomorrow. Cue their uncontrollable Maiden Powers acting up throughout the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the sixteenth chapter!! In this chapter, Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss all return to Dungeons & Dragons to take on a dungeon that Blake's come up for them. Unfortunately, their Maiden powers make playing the game a little bit harder.

They were all seated at the metal foldout table once again for Dungeons & Dragons. Blake had her notebook out and Weiss had her notepad and pencil. Yang had her scroll out and open to the dice rolling app. Ruby gently set the bowl of chips down in the middle of the table using a pair of pincer grabbers. Yang noticed that the grabber's handle was made out of rubber. Yang rubbed her hands together. 

"Okay, i'm ready." Yang said. Ruby set the pincers down and nodded.

"Me too." Ruby said, her hands folded neatly in her lap. Weiss leafed through her notepad with the tips of her fingers before nodding.

"Our stats are good, we have six hundred gold coins, we have good armour and weapons, we have a plentiful amount of rations and a chockful of herbs." Weiss said. Blake nodded.

"Great." She opened her notebook and picked up a paperweight and sat it down on the page. She looked over the page before clearing her throat.

"You all arrive at the Great Old Mountain. After days of trekking through the wilderness, you are ready to brave the dungeon and get the treasure. You all climb up the stairs and begin down the corridor." Blake narrated. Weiss, Yang and Ruby assumed their game faces.

"Someone has to cast a sense trap spell." Yang said. 

"I'll do it." Weiss said. She checked her stats and then rolled her dice. The dice landed twenty side up. Blake flipped a page in her notebook.

"The traps are mechanical in nature. They release a poisonous, flammable gas that knocks it's victims unconscious." Blake said. Weiss nodded.

"Right, so let's avoid any suspicious looking levers or torches. Buttons too. We should also be careful where we step." Yang and Ruby nodded.

"You proceed forward into the dungeon, taking extra care to not step on anything. The glow of your torch lights the way, reflecting strange runes etched along the walls. You stop when you hear a low growl." Blake narrated. Yang cracked her knuckles.

"Okay Team, let's do this." Yang said. Ruby amd Weiss nodded.

"Bring it!" Ruby said, her hands clenching the fabric of her skirt. Blake cleared her throat.

"You're hit with the smell of iron and rotten flesh as a hulking, beast lumbers out of the shadows on all fours. It's mangy dark brown fur is matted and coated in caked, dried old blood and it's piercing red eyes bore through your very soul. It spots you and begins to salivate, heavy drool and phlegm dripping out of it gaping jaws and down from it's razor sharp teeth and onto the stone floor. It let's out a terrifying roar as it charges towards you. What do you do?" Blake narrates.

"Uh, i quickly look around!" Ruby shouted. Yang and Weiss turn to look at her.

"Why?!" Yang yelled, confused.

"To see if there's anything we can use to our advantage!" Ruby shouted. Blake looked thoughtful and then nodded.

"I'll allow it." Blake said. "You spare a quick glance around as the beast draws closer. You spot a lever on the side of the wall." Ruby assumed a thoughtful expression as she thought.

"I run to the lever and pull it!" Ruby shouted. Weiss gawked.

"Why!? This dungeon has traps that spray out poisonous gas!" Weiss exclaimed, confused as to her girlfriend's thought process.

"It's also flammable." Ruby reminded her. "If i pull the lever and gas comes out, then Yang can use her fire breath to ignite it. If i pull the lever and a secret passageway opens up, we can barrel towards it and shut it behind us." Yang looked thoughtful.

"I say we do it!" Yang shouted. Weiss groaned and dragged her hands down her face.

"Fine. But just remember, the walls can also crush us as well." Ruby carefully reached out towards her dice and immediately drew her hand back.

"What?" Yang asked, eyebrow raised. Ruby looked a little embarrassed.

"I forgot, i can't reach out towards the table. Static fingers." Ruby reminded them. Weiss's eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh, right." She picked up Ruby's dice and handed them to her.

"Thanks, Weiss!" Ruby said as she shook her dice. She held her hands up as high as she could away from the table and then threw the dice. The dice rolled across the table and landed on a twenty.

"Yes!" Ruby shouted. Blake nodded and then checked her notebook.

"You dash down towards the lever and give it a hard yank. With a metallic screech, the lever moves downward and poisonous gas begins to spray out of holes around the corridor and starts to fill the corridor up." Blake narrated. Ruby nodded to Yang.

"I use my fire breath on it!" Yang exclaimed.

"And i conjure up a shield so we don't get char grilled." Weiss said. Blake nodded to Yang who pushed the roll button on her app. The dice landed on twenty. Weiss went after her and rolled her dice which also landed on twenty.

"You ignite the poisonous gas and Eira throws up a shield to protect you all. The beast howls in pain as it's torched and scurries back down the hall." Blake narrated. Ruby's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean scurries?! The fire didn't kill it?!" Ruby shouted in disbelief, tiny sparks running down her arms. Yang looked thoughtful.

"You'd think with all that thick fur, it would." Yang said. 

"Who knows, maybe it'll succumb to it's burns while it runs away." Weiss offered. Ruby grumbled a little but calmed down, the sparks disappearing. Blake continued narrating.

"You all sigh in relief but then quickly realise that you all still trapped in a corridor full of toxic gas and there's only so long that the shield will protect you." Blake narrated. Weiss, Yang and Ruby's eyes widened in alarm.

"Oh crap! I forgot!" Ruby yelled. She chews on her thumb for a little bit before speaking.

"I start running my hands along the wall to find some kind of secret switch!" Ruby shouted. Yang nodded.

"Me too!" Weiss nodded as well.

"Me as well." Blake nodded and continued the narration after looking at her notebook. 

"After ten minutes, Kaliyah's hand brushed a loose stone in the wall." Blake narrated.

"I push on the stone!" Yang immediately shouts. Weiss looks at her.

"But what if it just makes our situation worse?" Weiss asked. Yang looked at her.

"What could be worse than being trapped in a corridor full of toxic, flammable gas?" Yang asked, eyebrow raised. 

"Being torched alive _by_ said toxic, flammable gas." Weiss answered matter-of-factly. Yang pursed her lips as she thought over the possibility only for Ruby to jump in.

"I say push it! Anything is better than being stuck in a corridor full of toxic gas while stuck in a shield slowly awaiting our death." Ruby said. Weiss and Yang nodded. Ruby had a point. Anything would be better than that, including being torched by flammable gas. 

"I push on the stone." Yang reiterated. Blake nodded, double checked her notebook and begun narrating again.

"You push on the stone and loud rumbling sound is heard. The sound of stone grinding against stone fills the room as the wall slowly begins to lift up." Blake narrated. Weiss, Ruby and Yang all cringed at that, just imagining the sound of stone moving against stone. They felt really bad for their characters. Especially, Lowella who probably had it the worst being a weretouched and all. 

"The wall lifts up and reveals a secret passageway behind it. You all charge through and quickly pull down on the rusty lever on the wall inside of the secret corridor, bringing the wall back down and blocking at the gas." Blake narrated. RWY breathed a collective sigh of relief. 

"You all collect yourselves and look around before starting down the corridor, intent on finding the treasure." Blake narrated.

**One Hour Later**

Team CRSD braved the many obstacles and challenges the dungeon threw at them. They solved hard puzzles, fought their way through tough enemies, traversed and parkoured through crumbling corridors and rooms and even resisted the lulling aura of an enchantingly beautiful ( _not at all_ inspired by Blake herself) songstress where even the strongest heros fell to her. They triumphed over all that and more only for _this_ to fell them.

"I say we go left!" Yang said, for the fifteenth time in the last ten minutes. Weiss glared at her. 

"No, we should go right! I've heard enough stories of these kinds of dungeon campaigns to know that going left will result in a Total Party Kill." Weiss said, not for the twentieth time. Ruby let out a loud groan.

"I still don't see why we don't take the middle corridor." Yang sighed again for the thirtieth time in the last twenty minutes.

"Because, Rubes, everyone knows that the middle corridor always has the most traps and tougher enemies. At least from the stories i've heard." Yang said, slowly and patiently as if she was talking to a child which was she kind of was considering how childish Ruby could be.

RWY all glared at each other while Blake's eye twitched for the fiftieth time since they came upon the three corridors. They had been at this for the last past thirty minutes and still none of them were any closer to deciding than they had been when they came upon the corridors. Blake was seriously considering ending the game right here if they were going to spend the next hour arguing over which corridor to go down. The argument had devolved from actual, intellectual discussion with each side laying out all the reasons why their suggestion was the best to just yelling at each other.

"Left!" Yang yelled.

"Right!" Weiss shouted.

"Middle!" Ruby screamed. And it continued on like that for twenty five minutes all while Blake tuned them out and imagined reading a thick mystery novel and not listening to angry girlfriends, surrogate sisters and future sister-in-laws yelling childishly at each other over what should be a simple decision in a table top game. 

"LEFT!" 

"RIGHT!" 

"MIDDLE!"

Blake sighed. She wondered what Team JNPR was doing. Probably something sensible like watching a movie while eating pancakes. Blake wondered if she could sneak out and join them.

"LEFT!"

"RIGHT!"

"MIDDLE!"

Blake idly wondered what the weather was like outside. It seemed pretty sunny from where she was sitting. She looked out the window and frowned at the gathering rain clouds. There also appeared to be a really strong breeze out today as well. 

"LEFT!" 

"RIGHT!"

"MIDDLE!" 

The storm clouds were a dark, stormy gray and there was a flash of lightning every now and then.

 _Strange._ Blake thought. _It's supposed to be sunny out today._ Weiss, Yang and Ruby's argument became background noise as Blake crossed to the window. The breeze was still blowing strongly, tearing huge swaths of leaves off of trees as the lightning crackled threatening and thunder rumbled darkly. Blake opened the window and immediately slammed it shut when she was met with an unbearable heat. Weiss, Yang and Ruby didn't even notice, still too caught up in their argument to pay attention to much else.

The rain began to fall, only it wasn't rain. It was hail, the ice the size of golf balls as it thundered down only to melt into rain and evaporate entirely before hitting the ground, the wind blowing the steam around. Blake gaped at the freakish weather, forgetting entirely about the argument still happening behind her as she stared out the window.

"What the-" Blake voiced aloud as the hail fell, melting into rain and then evaporating into steam and getting blown around by the wind. Before long, all of Beacon was covered in a thin blanket of steam. Blake had no idea how long she had been staring at the weather phenomenon. It could have been twelve minutes or it could have been an hour. She was just baffled by the weird weather. This was not how weather worked. That much Blake knew. She may not be a meteorologist but she knew that the weather did not work that way at all. It was almost as if some kind of supernatural force was responsible for th- Blake's eyes widened as realisation dawned on her. There was a supernatural force at play here, four to be exact. Them. _They_ were the supernatural force. _They_ were the cause of the weird weather.

Blake turned back to the table and winced as she tuned back into the argument. It had long devolved into screaming, Ruby, Weiss and Yang weren't even screaming in the English language anymore. They had devolved into complete angrish. Blake actually startled when she saw just how furious they all were.

Ruby was shaking with rage, rose petals tumbling off of her and onto the floor, Weiss was glaring icily at the both of them, two glyphs materialised in her hands, ready to bash sense into the both of them if she needed and Yang's eyes were red and her hair was aflame, her fists clenched angrily. Their auras were consuming them like open flames in their anger. What was even more shocking was the lightning crackling up Ruby's body, the ice spread out from Weiss and the flames engulfing Yang's hands, their eyes blazing with flames and fury. It was even affecting their semblances. The rose petals coming off of Ruby had lightning crackling up them, flaming sparks were actually jumping off of Yang's hair and ice and snow were falling off of Weiss's glyphs. 

Blake crossed the room cautiously and nearly retreated. Unbearable heat was just pouring off of Yang while an unbearable cold emitted from Weiss and a sharp static exuded from Ruby. 

"Blake dearest," Yang said without even looking at her. "Would you mind telling these two stubborn mules that i'm right and we should go left." Blake face palmed. They were still fighting over that? She had honestly thought they were just screaming at each other just to be screaming. 

"Blake," Weiss addressed, coolly. "I will buy you your own private island if you tell these dolts that i'm right and we should go right." That was actually a tempting offer.

"Blake," Ruby said, glaring at Weiss and Yang. "I'll buy you all the tuna you can eat and an entire library with all the books you can read if you tell my misinformed colleagues that i'm right and we should go down the middle corridor." Weiss and Yang gaped while Ruby looked smug.

"And where are you going to get the money?" Weiss asked her. Ruby kept the smug smile on her face.

"From you. I'll pay you back." Ruby said. Weiss scoffed.

"With what? Kisses and cuddles?" Ruby gasped, offended.

"You love my kisses and cuddles!" Weiss blushed and turned away.

"I do. But unfortunately they don't have any monetary value." Weiss reminded her. 

"So? It's still a sound offer!" Blake opened her mouth to inform her squabbling family members about the weather outside and how they needed to calm down before all of Beacon was engulfed in steam when they all turned to her, still intent on getting her to side with one of them. Blake startled slightly since their eyes were still blazing.

"I'll do that thing with my legs." Yang offered. Weiss scoffed.

"I'll pay for your wedding and honeymoon. Your baby shower as well." Weiss offered.

"I'll godmother your children!" Ruby shouted. Weiss and Yang turned to her. Even Blake raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, Rubes? You'll be their aunt. There's no need to godmother them." Yang reminded her. Ruby turned to her sister.

"I can be a godmother and an aunt!" Ruby shouted. Yang opened her mouth for a rebuttal only to realise that Ruby was right. She could be both. 

"But what if she already has someone in mind to be the godmother?" Weiss said. Blake decided to step in before they turned that into an argument.

"GUYS!" Blake yelled. RWY turned to look at her. They seemed significantly calmer. Yang's semblance was no longer active and the flames had begun to die down. It was the same story with Weiss and Ruby.

"What?" They all questioned. Blake pointed to the window.

"Look outside." Weiss, Ruby and Yang all raised their eyebrows but obliged, going to the window to look out it while Blake buried her face in her hands in exhaustion.

"Uh, Blake?" Weiss called. 

"Yeah?" Blake said.

"We can't see anything." Weiss said. Blake looked up.

"What do you mean you can't see anything?" Blake asked.

"I mean we can't see anything. There's nothing but fog." Weiss said. Blake crossed over to the window and sure enough, a thick, impenetrable blanket of fog had covered it.

"That's not fog." Blake said. "It's steam." Weiss, Yang and Ruby raised their eyebrows.

"Huh?" They asked. Blake turned to look at them and then opened the window. Weiss, Ruby and Blake immediately recoiled away from the window when the heat reached them while Yang looked at them confused, staying right where she was. Yang stared out the window.

"What the- is that.... hail?" Yang asked, staring out the window. Ruby and Weiss walked a little bit closer to thr window but didn't go any further.

"It is." Ruby said. Weiss, Yang and Ruby gaped when the hail turned into rain and then evaporated into steam. Yang looked down and squinted her eyes as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I think i see students down there!" Yang said. Blake was surprised.

"What?" She asked. She wanted to ask how Yang could see anything in that steam when Blake herself could just barely make out the garden planted in front of their dorm. Ruby and Weiss took another step closer.

"I see them too! Is that.... Nora? What is she doing? Why is she in her swim suit? And why is she laying on a towel? Ruby questioned. Weiss came up to her.

"If i had to guess love, i'd say she's sweat bathing. You know, like you do in a sauna." Weiss explained. Ruby's eyes widened.

"Oh, so that's where the salty smell is coming from." Ruby said. "Everyone using the courtyard like some kind of outdoor sauna!" Weiss nodded.

"Yup." Yang looked thoughtful.

"Should we go down there? I hear that saunas have a lot of health benefits." Yang said. Weiss wrinkled her nose.

"Do you smell all of that sweat? No thank you." Weiss stated. Blake could and once again wanted to ask how Weiss, Ruby and Yang could considering that they weren't Faunus. She was also wondering how they could see the students so clearly when she could only see vague outlines. 

"How did this even happen?" Ruby asked. Blake looked at her.

"We did it." Blake said. Weiss, Yang amd Ruby immediately spun around to look at her.

"WHAT!?" They yelled. Blake nodded confirmation.

"HOW?!" They cried.

"When you guys got mad and started arguing about which corridor to take and i got annoyed that you were all arguing like a bunch of children fighting over a toy about which corridor to take." Blake said. Weiss, Yang and Ruby all looked sheepish.

"Oops." Ruby said.

"Well, we're calm now." Weiss said. And it was true. Their eyes were no longer blazing and Ruby no longer had lightning crackling up her body, no ice was spreading out from Weiss's feet and Yang's hands weren't wreathed in flames. The static, cold and heat had also vanished and their auras had gone back to normal.

"We also apologize for annoying you." Weiss said. Ruby and Yang nodded, sheepish. 

"You're forgiven." Blake said. All four girls watched in surprise as the weather immediately cleared up, although there was still a huge, thick blanket of steam covering the school grounds. Silence ensued for a few minutes.

"So uh, who wants to continue on with the dungeon." Yang asked. Blake looked at them warily. 

"You're not going to fight over the corridors again, are you?" Blake asked. Ruby, Weiss and Yang shook their heads.

"We already figured it out." Yang said. Blake raised an eyebrow at them.

"Oh?" She said. RWY nodded.

"Down." They said, simultaneously. Blake smiled at them.

"Knew you'd get it eventually. I just didn't expect the argument." Blake said.

**One Hour Later**

Weiss, Yang and Ruby were getting ready to take on the final room in the dungeon when there was a knock at the door. Nora poked her head in, still dressed in her swim suit, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body.

"Did you guys see the crazy weather we just had?!" Nora asked, excitedly. Weiss, Blake, Ruby and Yang all looked at each other in what they hoped was discreet. Ruby subtlety put her hands in her lap, pretending to brush off her lap to hide the rubber gloves she was wearing. Weiss brought up the handbook she had to hide her mitten clad hands and Yang readjusted the ice bucket in front of her, pretending to scoop more ice into her drink while Blake cleared away the paperweights, pretending to make more room for her arms. 

"No, we've been playing the whole time. None of us noticed anything." Blake said. Ruby, Weiss and Yang nodded their heads to back Blake up.

"What happened?" Ruby asked, trying to seem interested but not too interested. Blake, Weiss and Yang were trying to look interested but not too interested as well. 

"There was this crazy hail storm and it was really hot outside and the wind was really blowing! It was so hot out that the hail was melting into rain water and evaporating. This huge blanket of steam covered the whole school!" Nora exclaimed. 

"Why are you in a swim suit?" Weiss asked. Nora smiled hugely.

"I and a ton of other students went outside to soak in the steam." Nora explained, simply. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Nora burst out laughing.

"Why?! Because saunas have a lot of health benefits, Yangy." Nora said. "You guys really missed out!" With that said, Nora closed the door and skipped away. RWBY breathed out a collective sigh of relief. 

"We should really start trying to get a better handle on our powers. Somebody's bound to get suspicious if these strange weather phenomenons keep happening. Especially if it's only happening here and nowhere else." Weiss said. Yang, Ruby and Blake nodded

"Agreed." They said. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Blake looked down at the board.

"Okay, so where were we?" Blake asked.

"About to take on the last room and get the treasure." Yang said. Blake nodded amd smiled.

"Right." Blake started narrating while Ruby, Weiss and Yang got ready.

**In Ozpin's Office**

Ozpin looked out the window. He had seen the strange weather and knew that Team RWBY was responsible for it. He turned his attention to the files on his desk and sighed. He had requested the two specific student files from two different academies. Atlas Academy and Signal Academy respectively. Now the four files stared up at him. He almost couldn't bring himself to look and see those four faces looking up at him, full of life and promise. But he must. The mistakes that were made with them couldn't be repeated with Team RWBY, he would not let them. Sighing heavily, he opened up the first file and began to read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the sixteenth chapter!! Maybe you should put the game away for a little while, Blake. Ruby, Weiss and Yang are getting a little too into it. Also the plot thickens even more. Who is Ozpin talking about? Why did he request those files from Signal Academy and Atlas Academy? And what mistakes? What mistakes were made and why doesn't he want them repeated with Team RWBY?
> 
> Comment your theories down below, i love to hear them.


	17. Back To The Daily Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY heads back to classes. They quickly realise that it's going to be harder than ever to keep their secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the seventeenth chapter. In this chapter, Team RWBY goes back to school and deals with the challenges of keeping their Maiden powers secret.

"Yang, hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Blake yelled at the bathroom door. She could hear Yang shuffling about in there and grew a little worried when sne heard Yang stumble and a loud clatter followed by the sound of metal hitting metal and a heavy thud of flesh meeting linoleum tile.

"Yang?" Blake called, worriedly.

"I'm good!" Yang shouted, her voice muffled. Blake heard the shower turn on and the sound of metal smacking against the wall tiles as Yang more than likely stumbled in. Blake could only imagine the actual display in there. It was almost enough for her to get out a can of Blue Cow for Yang. Almost. Blake turned back to the bedroom area. Weiss was busy brushing her hair while Ruby was rummaging around in her and Weiss's closet for something. Both girls were in their school uniforms already as was Blake. Blake spared a glance at the clock on her nightstand. Six forty five. At the rate Yang was going, they were going to wind up late. 

Ruby was deep in the closet, rummaging for something. Blake figured that there was a joke there but couldn't really think of one at the moment. She heard the sound of the shower shutting off and wet feet padding to the sink and the turning of the hot water tab. 

_At least she's out._ Blake thought. She listened to the sound of Yang brushing her teeth and splashing water on her face and then heard the sound of Yang hanging up her drying off towel and the sound of fabric rustling. Finally, after what felt like hours, Yang exited the bathroom fully clothed. She stopped upon noticing Ruby rummaging around in the closet.

"I'd make a in the closet joke, sis but it wouldn't work considering that you're not in the closet sexuality wise." Yang said. Ruby peered out, looking confused.

"What?" Ruby asked. Weiss put down the brush as she tied her hair into it's signature ponytail.

"She means she'd make a joke about you being in the closet but the joke doesn't work since you're open about being gay." Weiss explained.

"Oh." Ruby said and then went back to rummaging around in the closet. Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at her.

"What are you even doing in there in the first place?" Yang asked. Blake and Weiss looked curious as well.

"Looking for some gloves." Ruby explained. Yang looked confused.

"Why?" Ruby leaned out of the closet amd rubbed her fingers together. Electricity crackled up them.

"Static fingers, remember?" Ruby reminded them.

"Oh, right." Yang said. Ruby went back to rummaging in the closet and let out a sound of triumph when she found what she was looking for. She exited the closet with a plastic bin full of gloves and sat it down in the middle of the room. She rubbed her hands together before remembering that she probably shouldn't be.

"Okay girls, take your pick." Ruby said. Yang, Blake and Weiss crouched down next to Ruby.

"Why do you have a bin full of gloves?" Yang asked. "And what do we need the gloves for?" Ruby stared at her sister.

"You know what, i have a pot of coffee on right now. Let me go make you a cup." Ruby said, standing up and crossing to the kitchenette. She returned a few moments later with a steaming hot cup of coffee that Yang gratefully took from her and downed voraciously. Blake and Weiss were already rummaging for gloves.

"I don't think gloves will help me, Rubes." Blake said. "I don't have a static problem or freeze everything i touch like you and Weiss, stuff just moves away from me." Yang took a long slurp from her mug before throwing in her two cents.

"And i'm pretty sure the gloves would catch on fire if i wore them." Yang explained. Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, kinda figured." Ruby said as she dug around for some gloves. She pulled out a pair of thin rubber gloves and slipped them on. Weiss came up with a pair of dark blue wool gloves and put them on. Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't it be better if the two of you wore fingerless gloves? You know in case we wind up having to do combat lessons?" Blake asked.

"Yeah it would be but unfortunately Ruby and i need to wear full gloves. Trust me, we thought of that yesterday and tried on some fingerless gloves to see if it would work to no avail." Weiss explained. Ruby nodded.

"She still froze things and I still zapped stuff." Ruby said. 

"Oh." Blake said. Yang looked at the clock.

"Uh girls? We need to hurry up or else were going to late." Yang said. Blake, Weiss and Ruby spared a glance at the clock and their eyes immediately widened in alarm. 

"Oh Dust! It's seven oh one!" Ruby shouted. Weiss shot up and yanked Ruby to her feet. She picked Ruby up bridal style and began a mad sprint towards the door.

"Come on! We're going to be so late that our kids and grandkids will have detention!" Weiss shouted as she sprinted out the door. Yang downed her coffee and plunked the mug down on the nightstand. She sprinted for the door.

"Come on, woman!" She yelled to Blake who was trying to shove the glove bin back into Ruby and Weiss's closet. "Leave the bin!" Yang surged forward and grabbed Blake's hand. Blake let out a loud eep as Yang dragged her out the door and down the hall to class. 

Team RWBY managed to arrive just seconds before the bell rang. Glynda was of course not amused, but unlike all the other times Team RWBY showed up late to her class, kept it to herself. Team RWBY guessed that she was cutting them some slack for today and today only because of what had happened on their mission. They were pretty sure that tomorrow she'd be lecturing them on punctuality and threatening detention for both them and their kids if they kept it up. They took their seats, Ruby and Weiss positioning their hands to hide the gloves they were wearing as Glynda began the lesson.

**Three Hours Later**

It was going so well so far. Team RWBY had made it through three classes without incident. No ice covering the table, no zapping, no melting anything or blowing things across the table (mostly because Yang handed Blake all of her stuff). They had one more class left until lunch and then a couple more classes after that and then they were home (or dorm) free. Unfortunately, that was when the universe decided to screw with them. It had been going so well. Professor Port was walking back and forth giving a lesson on... they couldn't really remember at this point. It started off as a lecture about Grimm before quickly devolving (as Port's classes always do) to him telling some story about the time he faced down some Grimm and managed to kill it with his own bare hands, wit and a insert random object here. Usually, Team RWBY tuned him out when he started telling his stories as did most of the class with a select few actually listening to him, some being polite, others being actually interested and a few trying to find some kind of lesson in the story. Professor Port's stories rarely had anything to do with his lessons so usually he could be tuned out without fear of missing something important. But as luck would have it, evidently, today was one of those days where Port's stories had something to do with the lesson.

Weiss had been reviewing her notes, Ruby was sketching in the margins of her notebook, Yang was being well Yang and Blake was covertly reading a book under the guise of reading the material in front of her when Professor Port's voice suddenly broke through their thoughts.

"Do we have any volunteers?" Port asked. Team RWBY all startled and so did everyone else, either from the sudden question or the fact that Port's story had actually had purpose. Team RWBY chose the latter possibility. Port scanned the classroom before settling on Ruby.

"Ms. Rose, why don't you have a go?" Professor Port said. Ruby assumed a deer in headlights expression while trying to desperately rack her brain to figure out just what in the hell Port was talking about and why he needed volunteers. Alas, she as well as many others, had become _too_ good at tuning him out. Ruby licked her lips before responding in what she hoped was just confusion from not understanding the lesson and not confusion that was from not paying attention.

"Have a go at what, Professor?" Ruby asked. Port motioned to the Grimm enclosure.

"Why taking on this Grimm of course!" Professor Port said. Ruby and everyone in the class looked at the Grimm enclosure that had been snarling for the better half of class. Everyone immediately recognized the snarling as a Beowolf's. Ruby stood up and began to make her way down the aisle to the Grimm enclosure, handing Weiss her gloves before she went. Yesterday, Ruby had tried some combat practice to see if she could still work her scythe while wearing gloves. The practice wasn't fruitful to say the least and thus to spare herself the frustration and someone's frontal lobe the traumatic damage, decided to take her gloves off while using her scythe. Weiss had come to the exact same conclusion. 

Ruby wanted to laugh as she headed down the aisle. Beowolves were child's play. She decimated those Grimm like she did an entire jar of cookies! And now that she was well rested and not worn out from a grueling five hour mission and overworking herself for three weeks, she was confident that she could run this Grimm through before it even knew what hit it. Port must have knew what Ruby as well as half the class was thinking because he spoke up.

"And i wouldn't get too confident, Ms. Rose. This here is an Alpha Beowolf." Professor Port said. 

Okay, that was a little worrying. But still, she was confident that she could put it down without too much trouble. It might take a little longer than usual and she'd have to be on her toes and really alert for the whole fight but she was confident that she could do it. She stepped foot onto the main floor and Port pressed the release button, the Alpha Beowolf charging out and towards Ruby. Meanwhile, Weiss, Blake and Yang were nervous. They knew that Ruby could handle herself, especially where Beowolves were concerned but with their new powers.... they had no idea how it would go or if Ruby's powers would interfere and make what should be anywhere from a ten to twenty minute fight last much longer than it should and get Ruby more injured than she should.

The Alpha Beowolf continued to charge while Ruby stared it down. She waited until it was two feet away from her and then flipped over it's back, the lumbering beast charging right into the wall. Ruby landed and charged towards her locker, pressing the emergency unlock button. The blast pins detonated and the door came loose. Ruby charged ahead and then slid under the door. The door slammed into the Beowolf's face, sending the great beast staggering to the side and giving Ruby precious seconds to grab Crescent Rose and convert it into scythe mode. The Alpha Beowolf recovered and charged again, making a swipe at Ruby who quickly dodged it and began firing. The Beowolf charged again and Ruby dodged, rolling out of it's way and firing a shot at it's head. The shot lodged into it's head armour and while it didn't kill the Beowolf, it was enough to disorient it.

The Beowolf shook it's head from the bullet and let out a loud growl before charging again, swiping at Ruby once more, who dodged it and fired another round, sending the great beast staggering again. It did a full body shake and charged again. Ruby was ready for it, ready to deliver the final killing blow. But then the Beowolf did something no one in a million years would ever suspect from a Grimm. It dug it's claws in the ground amd using it's momentum, swerved around Ruby, throwing her off. It brought it's claws down again and it was only thanks to Ruby's insanely fast reaction time that she was able to avoid it, activating her semblance and speeding away in a trail of rose petals.

The whole class meanwhile gaped at the seemingly intelligent maneuver from the Grimm. Yang didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit. It was no secret that ever since losing her arm to a Beowolf, Yang had developed a serious hatred of them. It unnerved her to see a Beowolf use an actual legitimate battle strategy and was worried for Ruby. Yang would rather lose her other arm than to ever let Ruby go through what she went through after becoming an amputee. 

The Beowolf charged again and Ruby dodged out of it's way and it began swiping after her in quick, rapid succession. 

_It's trying to disorient me. Throw me off and trip me up._ Ruby realised. Well then, two could play at that game. Ruby dodged again, spun on her leg and brought it up into the Beowolf's chin, disorienting the creature. Then she flipped away as the Beowolf recovered and used her scythe to propel her upwards into the air where she somersaulted and converted it into rifle mode, firing down on the Beowolf in quick succession and making it rain bullets on it. She converted Crescent Rose back into scythe mode as she began to free fall and in a series of flips and turns brought the scythe down on the Beowolf, managing to leave a deep, ugly slash on the side of it's face. The Beowolf howled in pain as it staggered away. Ruby stood up. She was panting and she was pretty sure she was going to be sore when this was all over. The adrenaline was pumping through her and she could hear a faint buzzing sound.

 _What's that noise?_ Ruby thought. _It's throwing me off._ The Beowolf took advantage of Ruby's brief distraction and charged. It rammed into her, sending her flying. Ruby smacked into the wall and slid down on it. She was vaguely aware of Weiss screaming her name, Yang shouting and Blake yelling. She shook her head, trying to shake off the dizziness. She could hear Nora saying something about ending the whole lesson right then and there and Jaune, Ren and Pyrrha agreeing with her. The buzzing feeling intensified and Ruby's eyes began to sting. 

_No, no, no! Not now! Not here!_ Ruby thought, rubbing her eyes. She heard Professor Port say something, but she couldn't hear what. Ruby stood up and staggered over to her scythe and lifted it up. She thought she heard somebody yell at her to just lie down before she injured herself further but chose to ignore. The Beowolf snarled and Ruby's grip on her scythe tightened. The Beowolf charged once again and launched it's series of attacks while Ruby dodged, flipped, jumped and rolled out of it's way, the buzzing feeling getting more and more intense with each passing second. The feeling spread throughout her entire body, the buzzing filling her ears until it was all she could hear. Her nerves felt like they were on pins and needles and there was an intense tingling, buzzing feeling in her fingers. Her eyes were really stinging now and she felt her aura flare and ignite. 

The Beowolf snarled loudly and Ruby wanted to cover her ears. It was _so_ loud. And were the lights always _this_ bright? Ruby squinted up at the lights. They were really bright, pounding on her temples and giving her a headache. The Beowolf snarled again and charged. Ruby rolled out of its way and her eyes widened at the amount of scars the thing was covered in. That would probably explain why it seemed so intelligent, it had dealt with a multitude of hunters and huntresses long before her and was probably employing tactics that had been used against it. Ruby wrinkled her nose in disgust and almost pinched it closed before remembering that she was holding Crescent Rose. The Beowolf smelled fowl, there was no way about. 

It stunk of gore, rot and death. It was an awful smell and Ruby had no idea how she didn't notice it sooner. The Beowolf charged again and Ruby moved out of it's way. She could hear it's paws slapping the ground, the sound of its claws scratching up the ground as it halted to a stop. She could hear and smell it's ragged breath as it prepared to charge again. Ruby acted quicker. She charged forward in a flurry of rose petals and expertly ducked and dodged around the Beowolf, getting in slices, slashes and shots as she did. She spun Crescent Rose and jumped back as the Beowolf charged again, tactics entirely forgotten as it became hellbent in destroying her. Ruby charged forward leaped upwards and spun in the air, bringing Crescent Rose down on the back of the Beowolf's head. The beast howled out in pain and then Ruby charged forward, dragging the scythe down the length of it's back, tearing it in half. She just shot upwards using Crescent Rose, obliterating the remains of the Beowolf's corpse. Ruby landed and panted. She felt like she could sleep for weeks.

It was quiet and then there was thunderous applause and a couple of shrill whistles. It was _so_ very loud. She could hear Professor Port say something vaguely, but she wasn't listening. She dashed straight out of the classroom, leaving behind a trail of rose petals.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Ruby!" Yang yelled. "Ruby!" No response.

"Where did she go?" Blake asked. 

"I have no idea." Yang said as she peered into an empty classroom. Weiss was in deep, contemplative thought.

"Did you see her face before she ran away? She looked like she was in pain." Weiss said. Yang turned to her.

"Well, yeah. She did get smacked into a wall by a Alpha Beowolf." Yang said. Weiss shook her head.

"No, she looked just like Blake looks whenever she hears a really loud sound that continues on for more than five minutes." Weiss said. Yang's eyes widened in realisation.

"You're right! She did!" Yang exclaimed. Blake brought a finger to her lips.

"So let's be quiet. Ruby might be more inclined to give away her hiding spot if we're not all yelling." Blake said. Weiss and Yang nodded and the three girls continued down the hallway, tiptoeing and whisper-yelling Ruby's name. After several minutes, a quiet thump rang out in the quiet hallway. Blake's ears perked.

"Ruby?" Blake whisper-yelled. The thump rang out again. Blake gestured for Weiss and Yang to quiet down. She listened intently and the thump sounded again. She motioned for Weiss and Yang to follow her as she began walking. They came upon a janitor's closet. The first thing Blake noticed was the sharp static exuding out from under the door. The second thing was a sparking light and crackling sound. The three girls looked at each other and then Blake reached out for the door handle. She was met with a jolt but concealed her surprise and then pushed the door open.

"Ruby?" Blake whispered. "Are you in there?" There was a rustling noise and the sound of something being knocked around or tipped over and then Ruby's hand raised up, lightning running down it.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked. Ruby gave her a thumbs up. More rustling and the sound pf things being knocked over sounded and Ruby's head appeared from behind a mop cart. She looked fine, if you could consider the lightning running down her body and the silver fire blazing out from her eyes fine. But things had changed a lot over three weeks and fine was subjective. Someone's fine could be someone else's hurt and Blake had a feeling that this was going to be their new fine from this point forward. 

"Sorry, everything was just super loud." Ruby said, navigating around all of the clutter. Weiss, Blake and Yang backed away as Ruby made her way out of the closet, making sure to keep as far away from the lightning as possible. 

"What do you mean loud?" Blake asked. Ruby looked thoughtful for a moment. 

"Everything was just... louder than usual." Ruby said. 

"What happened?" Blake asked. "One minute you were kicking Grimm ass and then the next minute you're being knocked into a wall and then you're back to kicking Grimm ass and then next thing we know, you're running out of the room in a trail of rose petals." 

"Good thing no one paid attention to the lightning running up said rose petals." Yang said. Ruby looked thoughtful as she thought it over.

"I can't really explain it. I was fighting the Beowolf and then i heard this buzzing. Well, at least i think i heard it. It was more like i felt it and it manifested itself as a sound? Ugh, i'm not explaining it right, i know. But then, all of a sudden, it was like my senses just..... came alive. Increased. Or enhanced? I don't know. It was the same thing and feeling i had back on the mission." Ruby explained. "I couldn't really tell you. I don't think i can ever arti... artic.." Blake opened her mouth. Ruby held up her hand.

"Hold on, hold on. I'll get it. Artic.. articulate! Yeah, articulate it properly. Kinda weird, i know. I think you'd have to experience it for yourself. It's just..... strange. Reay, really strange. It's unexplainable." Ruby said. Blake, Weiss and Yang nodded.

That was another thing that Blake realised was quickly becoming normal. Feelings and sensations that were completely and utterly unexplainable. 

"We should get back to class. Professor Port is going to have questions so we might want to come up with an explanation on our way there." Weiss said. Team RWBY began walking back to class.

"Maybe we could say that i ran off to replenish my calories?" Ruby suggested. "That sounds like something i would do." 

**Two Hours Later**

After returning back to class and giving their excuse for why Ruby had run off (they had settled for Ruby getting a little overwhelmed due to the concussion she had gotten) the day trudged onward. Now they were at lunch. Ruby was as always, scarfing down food at an alarmingly fast pace, Yang close behind her. It was all going well all things considered. And then Cardin showed his ugly face.

"Hey, Rose!" Cardin shouted as he marched right up to Team RWBY's table. Ruby groaned, Weiss, Blake and Yang glared. Ruby had a pretty good idea what had Cardin all riled up and it was his own fault for it riling him up.

"What?" Ruby asked, tiredly. Cardin sneered.

"Don't what me, Rose. You know what you did." Cardin said. Ruby groaned again. She didn't want to deal with this today. She idly wondered if cloaking technology had been extended to clothes yet and how much it would cost to buy an invisibility cloak. Probably more lien than she would ever see in her lifetime but hey, a girl could dream. 

"I wasn't even talking to you." Ruby said. Cardin scoffed.

"Yeah, right." Ruby groaned.

"I wasn't! I was talking to Nora and she was behind you. It's not my fault that you weren't paying attention to your surroundings." Ruby said. Cardin scoffed again.

"Sure, you fell through on delivering on your promise and now you're trying to act like you weren't even talking to me in the first place. Well guess what? I'm not buying it. You can lie all you want but i know the truth!" Cardin yelled. Ruby groaned and started thunking her head on the table. She looked up at her teammates and yep, Cardin was about to get sent through five walls if he didn't shut up.

Yang looked about ready to send Cardin to a funeral home where he'd surely wind up having a closed casket funeral and Blake looked like she was going to turn that closed casket funeral to a empty casket funeral. And Weiss, ooh boy, let's just say that there probably wouldn't even be a funeral for Cardin when she was through with him.

"Look, Cardin. I'm sorry that you got the wrong impression from a conversation that you had no part in. So why don't we go our separate ways and next time i'll make it extremely clear that i'm talking to someone else when you're around." Ruby said. Cardin scoffed again.

"No way, Rose. You owe me. You lied to me and now you're going to have to follow through with what you said you would or i'm going to tell everyone in the whole academy that Ruby Rose is a liar." Cardin threatened. Ruby groaned inwardly. On the one hand, she could give Cardin what he wanted and be done with it. But then he'd think that he could just get her to do anything for him by just threatening her and then she'd never have peace ever again for the rest of the semester. On the other hand, if she told Cardin to shut up and get lost, he'd dedicate the rest of this semester to making her life miserable. Both were a lose-lose situation.

But before Ruby could mull it over some more a loud slam rung out in the cafeteria. At first, Ruby thought it was Yang finally having enough of Cardin and his threats and she was about to send Cardin to the ICU when she saw that Yang was still sitting down. Matter of fact she looked a little shocked. Blake looked equally as shocked and more than a little impressed. And then that's when Ruby noticed the crack in the table and the ice spread over it.

 _Oh no._ Ruby thought. _Cardin is so dead. There won't even be a funeral. One, because nobody likes him and two, even if someone did want to give him a pity funeral, they'd be too scared of what Weiss'll do to give him one._

Weiss glared at Cardin with all of the disdain and contempt that would have killed a lesser man. Which Cardin totally was but fortunately for him, he had more than enough hardheadiness and nonfunctioning brain cells to prevent it from doing so. Cardin stood his ground, albeit shakingly while Weiss glared at him. Finally, she spoke.

"I suppose if my partner wanted to meet someone after class she could. Which she did because Nora was there. Just like i suppose you could meet someone after class if you wanted which i'm sure you did after you realised that Ruby wasn't coming, even if it was to rant about how she had supposedly "failed" to deliver on her promise." Weiss said. Cardin sputtered indignantly for a few seconds.

"But she-" He began only for Weiss to cut him off.

"It's not Ruby's fault that you're so full of yourself that everytime someone opens their mouth you think they're talking to you. And it's not Ruby's fault that you're so dense that you didn't notice Nora standing right next to you. That is on you and you alone." Weiss said. Cardin sputtered some more, turning an impressive shade of red in the process. Finally, he spoke.

"You're girlfriend is a liar. She's a liar and a promise breaker and i'm going tell everyone and then no one will-" Cardin never saw Weiss's fist coming.

Weiss had no idea what had happened. One minute she was telling Cardin off and the next she had punched him so hard that be had went flying into a table and had broken it. He was unconscious and there was a steady stream of blood running down his chin and his nose was definitely broken. So was his jaw. There was also ice spread over his nose and jaw as well. The lights were also really bright as well. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at Cardin's unconscious body for a few minutes and then they burst into applause. Weiss covered her ears. So loud. Too loud.

Yang put a hand on her shoulder and patted it while she stared at Cardin's body.

"The Great Weiss Shark strikes again." Yang joked. Weiss couldn't even bring herself to groan at the nickname. 

**One Hour Later**

After the cafeteria incident and the small parade thrown in Weiss's honor hailing her as the Vanquisher Of Jerks or in this specific instance, Vanquisher Of Cardin, they went to their next class. Thirty minutes had passed and Blake found herself annoyed. 

"Jaune, can you stop making that noise?" Blake asked for the fifteenth time. Jaune stopped moving his feet back and forth.

"Sorry." He said, sheepishly. Blake sighed. She knew that Jaune wasn't doing it on purpose, he was like Ruby in that regard, they both couldn't sit still. And normally Blake would have been perfectly fine letting Jaune burn off all of his excess energy however he needed but that squeaking sound was getting on her nerves. She had no idea if Jaune had gotten new shoes or if the floor had been waxed particularly well today but everytime Jaune moved his feet, a squeaking noise would ring out. She was able to jot down two answers before it started again. 

Blake thunked her on her desk and let out a muffled groan. She had to remind herself not get mad at Jaune because he didn't even realise that he was doing it. It was a subconscious action and he wasn't doing it on purpose. But it was _so_ hard.

"Jaune!" Blake said. The squeaking stopped immediately. She heard Jaune say sorry again and then mumble to himself to stop moving his feet. It was quiet for a few minutes and then it started up again. Blake's grip on her pencil tightened. Okay, now she was frustrated. Outside, the wind began to pick up. 

"Jaune!" She yelled again. The squeaking stopped and there was another mumbled apology. It was silent for a few minutes and then it started again. Ble screamed inwardly as the wind outside turned into a howl, beating against the windows and shaking them. Everyone in class turned to look at the window while Weiss, Yang and Ruby turned to look at Blake, pleading expressions on their faces. Blake started taking deep breaths in and deep breaths out to calm herself down even while Jaune's squeaking shoes (it had to be his shoes. At least Blake thinks it's his shoes) continued to squeak on the ground. It wasn't working. Anger and frustration continued to climb it's way up her body before finally exploding out of her mouth just as the pencil in her hand snapped.

"JAUNE!" Blake yelled, the wind bursting through the window and students screaming as they flung themselves back. 

"Sorry!" Jaune said. "I'm trying, Blake! I promise I am. I just.. can't focus on schoolwork and keeping my feet still at the same time." Blake pinched the bridge of her nose as she took in deep, calming breaths. 

_It's not his fault. Not his fault._ Blake reminded herself. 

"Sorry for yelling, Jaune. I know you're not doing it on purpose." Blake said. Jaune slumped.

"Doesn't mean I can't be better at not doing it." He said. 

**One Hour Later**

It was finally their last class of the day. Finally, after a long day of mishaps, they'd be able to return to their dorm in peace. And maybe look up some breathing exercises and meditative practices while they were at it. Team RWBY would have breathed a sigh of relief until they remembered that their last class was yet another combat lesson. Any congratulatory pats on the back or celebrations they had planned immediately went out the window upon remembering that fact. Any hope of salvaging that relief and possibly being able to muster up a few cheers went even further out the window when Yang and Sun were selected to be sparring partners. Their hope died the instant the match up was revealed. And it didn't just die, oh no, that would have been too merciful. Their hope was crushed, stomped on, spat upon and then slung around for good measure before finally being torched in the great fires of misery and fear. 

It went fine for the most part, Yang and Sun trading jabs as they fought each other. But RWB could see the way Yang's eye twitched or how she swung with a little more force each time Sun made a flirty comment towards Blake, who had groaned and face palmed each time. It wasn't until Sun made the obligatory 'you have options' comment towards Blake that things got bad.

Yang's eye twitched and then she charged forward with a mighty cry and swung, metal fist connecting with Sun's nunchucks. And now she was throwing punch after punch, kick after kick, keeping Sun on his toes and surely regretting all of his comments towards Blake. Sun ducked, swiped and swung and shot as he dodged Yang's attacks, fully on defense. And then one of his bullets clipped Yang's hair, taking off a strand. The whole room went silent as they stared. Ruby fainted, Weiss quickly catching her while Blake prayed to every God in existence that Yang in her anger wouldn't blow the whole lid off their secret. Sun was rapidly apologizing, going so far as to offer up his comic book collection if Yang would permit him to live while Neptune wrote up Sun's will, making sure to add everyone dressing up in comic book hero costumes and Can't Stop The Feeling to Sun's funeral arrangements and funeral Playlist respectively. 

Yang let out a loud scream as she charged right towards Sun, hellbent on destroying him for his crime. Sun wasn't so much on the defensive as he was running from Yang, apologizing and promising to never flirt with Blake ever again as long as they lived and to give Yang every last comic book he owned and promising to play Take On Me at Blake and Yang's wedding. The temperature in the room increased as Sun continued to run around the sparring arena yelling promises that Yang really didn't care to hear at the moment. Her fist connected with Sun's face and sent him flying way to the other side of the arena where he slammed into the wall with all the force of an armored truck. 

"Ow." Sun said, really an understatement to the amount of pain he was feeling. One thing was for sure, he was definitely going to need to wear a back brace for a few weeks after this. And maybe some physical therapy. 

There was applause and Yang winced as she walked up the stairs back to her team. Ruby had since recovered and now she and Weiss and Blake were glaring at her, shaking their heads.

"At least I got some free comic books out of it." Yang said. 

"I think we need to have a team meeting." Ruby said. "To the roof!"

"Why the roof?" Weiss asked. Ruby shrugged. 

"It's closer and there's less chance if someone hearing us. You know that the dorm walls are kinda thin." RWBY all shuddered as they were reminded of all of the sounds they had heard coming from Team JNPR's room. 

"Roof it is." Yang said. And with that Team RWBY made their way to the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the seventeenth chapter. Next chapter, Team RWBY discusses a plan for keeping their powers under controlled during class and Weiss and Ruby decide to investigate into the mystery behind their strange new powers afterwards.


End file.
